Al fin te encontre
by Roquel
Summary: Shonen ai. KxR... Un Viaje a Japon que mostrara más de lo que debería, ¿podrá Ray encontrar aquello que le hace falta?. TERMINADO.
1. El regreso de

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Capitulo 1: El regreso...  
  
Hace un par de meses el torneo había terminado, hace un par de meses todos se habían separado, pero para uno de los blade-luchadores, parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad, una eternidad desde que ellos se hubieran despedido en aquel aereopuerto y hasta ese momento no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos, ni sabía que había pasado con ellos... Un ligero viento agitaba su cabello negro y sus ojos color ambarino miraban el cielo estrellado de esa noche, al igual que las noches anteriores. Algo no le permitía estar tranquilo, sentía que algo le faltaba, la preguntar era ¿Qué?, esa pregunta tan sencilla y complicada a la vez, era la pregunta que se hacía todas las noches, era la pregunta que rondaba su mente día a día, y noche tras noche...  
  
- ¿Que sucede Ray? - la voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención, y al voltear vio a su inseparable amiga, a su amiga de la infancia.  
- ¿Sobre que?  
- Es que has estado pensativo desde hace algún tiempo.  
  
Ray se sorprendió ante la respuesta de su amiga, pero era verdad, se giro de nuevo al balcón y se apoyo en el barandal, dejando que sus ideas volaran y sus recuerdos se presentaran...  
  
&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&  
  
Después de la pelea con los demolition-boys, era hora de regresar a casa y todos ellos se reunieron en el aereopuerto para despedirse.  
  
- ¿Que haras ahora, Ray? - preguntó Tyson  
- Regresare a china para seguir entrenando con mi blade, y ustedes?  
- Antes de regresar a Japón, yo pasare unas vacaciones con mi mamá - respondió rápidamente Max  
- Yo necesito analizar las estadisticas que he conseguido en este torneo para un nuevo programa de entrenamiento - esa fue la respuesta de Kenny  
- Y yo...  
- Tu terminaras tu entrenamiento en el dojo conmigo - le interrumpió su abuelo  
  
Tyson trató de impedirlo, pero solo ocasionó una discusión con su abuelo, mientras todos los veían divertidos, una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de todos, mientras veían este singular hecho, todos menos uno, asi es, Kai, estaba recargado en la pared sin dirigirle la palabra a algo o a alguien, su rostro se veía molesto, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba recargado en la pared, sin prestarle atención a nadie, era casi un milagro que él estuviera ahí, para verlos partir, ya que él se quedaba en Rusia por un tiempo más, y el equipo lo había obligado a ir para que se despidieran...  
  
- Pasajeros con destino a Estados Unidos (Uh, perdón, pero no me acuerdo del lugar exacto de donde son los all stars...) pasen al anden numero ocho...  
  
Max se despidió de todos, para encontrarse con su mamá que lo esperaba a la entrada del anden.  
  
- Nos vemos!! - decía mientras agitaba su mano en el aire y caminaba para perderse entre la multitud, no tardaron en perderlo de vista  
  
No tardo mucho tiempo para que en el alta voz se pronunciara el vuelo con destino a Japón e instantes después el vuelo con destino a China se escuchó. Asi que era momento de que Tyson, Kenny y Ray se despidieran...  
  
- Muy bien, es hora de despedirnos - decía alegremente Tyson - Espero que nos visites pronto, Ray  
- Claro, tratare de ir pronto  
- ¿Que dices tu, Kai? ¿Vendras a visitarnos? - pero Tyson solo recibió como respuesta una mirada fría por parte de Kai - Oh!, vamos Kai, se un poco amable, ya no nos volveras a ver, asi que no te hace daño un poco de cortesía.  
  
Tyson trataba de conseguir alguna señal de que Kai lo estaba escuchando, pero ese chico de mirada fría la tenía perdida, al parecer no pensaba contestar, se enderezó en su lugar, dispuesto a irse, pero antes de marcharse, la voz de Ray lo detuvó...  
  
- Tyson tiene razón, debes ser un poco más amable, espero que nos volvamos a ver  
  
Ray extendió su mano para estrechar la de Kai, este lo miro con una ceja levantada, mostrando su confusión, pero antes de que contestara, antes de que reaccionara, una voz llamó la atención de todos ellos...  
  
- Oye Ray!!, Vamos, date prisa, no quieres perder el avión, o si? - La voz de Maraiah se escuchó en el pasillo que lo llevaba a su avión, a la vez que agitaba su mano para llamarlo...  
  
Ray regresó su vista a Kai y se sorprendió de que este ya había dado media vuelta y había comenzado a caminar, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente lo escucharon murmurar...  
  
- Van a perder su avión  
  
Y asi era, el abuelo llamaba a grandes voces a Tyson y a Kenny para que se apuraran y entraran en el anden que les correspondia, mientras que Ray comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Mariah, su avión no tardaría en partir y ellos no debían perderlo...  
  
&&&&&&&&Fin del Flash Back&&&&&&&&  
  
Asi había sido su despedida, pero pocos días después de que llegó a Japón, comenzó a tener esa extraña sensación, esa sensación de que algo le faltaba, pero como explicarlo a sus compañero si ni siquiera él podía entenderlo...  
  
- Y bien  
- ¿Que?  
- ¿Que sucede Ray? ¿Por que has estado tan pensativo los último días? - preguntó Mariah, y su tono se escuchó melancolico y triste, cuando añadió - ¿Los extrañas?  
  
Eso exactamente era lo que Ray no quería, que sus amigos se entristecieran, estaba feliz con ellos, ellos eran sus amigos de la infacia, volvían a estar juntos, pero que era lo que el faltaba, que era lo que le hacía sentir un vacío...  
  
- ¡Oigan! ¡La cena se enfría!  
  
La voz de Lee, evitó que Mariah siguiera insistiendo, y salvó a Ray de contestar, el joven chino dio media vuelta y entró en la casa, lo había decidio, dejaría de pensar, dejaría de recordar a sus amigos, dejaría de torturarse con esta tonta pregunta, y no volvería a pensar acerca de ese asunto, simplemente lo olvidaría... Esa noche terminó, entre risas y juegos, el día llegó, y este volvió a terminar y asi hasta que una semana transcurrió, una semana que Ray disfrutó, dejando atrás a sus dudas, dejando sus recuerdos olvidados, haciendo que su humor regresara, que su risa volviera a escucharse, y todo eso no paso desapaercibido por sus amigos, sin embargo esa sensación de que algo le faltaba aun no se marchaba, y aunque él no lo quisiera era hora de enfrentarla...  
  
- ¿Para que querías verme, Mariah? - preguntó Ray esa noche, en ese mismo balcón, donde una semana atrás habían dejado su conversación inconclusa  
- Me alegra que tu humor haya mejorado  
- ... - Ray se quedó callado, mientras se recargaba en el balcón y sus ojos ambarinos miraban el cielo una vez más  
- Toma - El joven chino giro su rostro y se encontró con un sobre que su amiga le ofrecía  
- ¿Que es esto?  
- Abrelo  
  
Aun confundido, Ray obedeció, y del sobre sacó un boleto, un boleto de avión de ida y vuelta, con destino a Japón. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ese papel, para después mirar a su amiga, alternando asi su vista, sin que las palabras salieran de su boca. Mariah sonrió al ver la expresión de Ray, y muy tranquilamente le dijo:  
  
- Los muchachos no decidiamos que regalarte para tu cumpleaños, pero al fin decidimos que esto era lo mejor  
- Pero aun faltaban días  
- Eso no importa... ¿Te gusta?  
  
Ray la miró fijamente y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que hace tiempo no aparecía, una sonrisa sincera. Se acercó y abrazó a Mariah a la vez que le decía . Ella sonrió aun más y devolvió el abrazo, para después entrar en la casa y dejarlo solo, dejarlo con la felicidad que lo dominaba... Ray no podía apartar su mirada de ese boleto, una extraña sensación de felicidad había vuelto y una emoción que él nunca había conocido, por fin vería a sus amigos, después de tanto tiempo, no importaba que solo hubiera pasado dos meses, para él había sido toda una eternidad... Pero eso sería bueno, lo que fuera a encontrar en Japón, ¿Le ayudaría a desaparecer ese vacío que ahora se anidaba en su alma? ¿Y que era ese vacío? ¿Que era ese "algo", que le faltaba?, tal vez debería esperar para ver si su viaje le contestaba todas esas preguntas... Le costó trabajo conciliar el sueño debido a la emoción, no pudo dormir, hasta muy entrada la noche.  
  
Los rayos del sol entraban en aquella habitación, se acercaba el mediodía, y joven chino dormía placidamente sin prestar atención a la persona que lo agitaba o que hablaba a su oído. Por primera vez había dormido muy bien, y no quería despertar...  
  
- Oye Ray, despierta  
- Otros cinco minutos - contestó ante la insistente voz, y se volteó para seguir durmiendo  
- Ray, despierta. Olvidas que tu vuelo sale hoy..  
  
A la mente adormilada de Ray le costaba trabajo asimilar todo lo que escuchaba, esa voz tan insistente siguió llamandolo, pasaron diez, tal vez quince minutos, sin que Ray reaccionara, trancurridó ese tiempo, él logro entender lo que esa persona trataba de decirle, abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó de igual modo. Su mirada se fijo en la persona que estaba a su lado, con un rostro preocupado, y tardó otros cinco minutos en entender que estaba sucendiendo. Saltó de la cama para comenzar a vestirse  
  
- ¿Por que no me despertaron antes? - gruñía Ray tratando de colocarse su ropa (para que no haya problemas, Ray esta vestido con la ropa que lleva en la serie)  
- Lo intentamos pero solo nos ignorabas... No te preocupes, llegaras a tiempo  
  
Ray no contestó, trataba de colocarse sus zapatos, pero no le dio tiempo de comer algo. En la puerta de la casa, sus amigos se despedían de él, y Mariah, se ofreció a acompañarlo al areopuerto, y tal como ella había dicho, llegaron justo a tiempo, el avión estaba a punto de salir, asi que tenían poco tiempo. Ray se volteó para despedirse de Mariah...  
  
- Gracias - dijo con su tipica sonrisa  
- Oye Ray  
- ¿Que sucede?  
- Volveras, ¿Verdad?  
- ¿Por que no habría de hacerlo?  
- Lo prometes  
- Claro  
  
Mariah sonrió y abrazó a Ray, se despidieron y momentos después el avión se encontraba en el aire. El miraba fascinado el paisaje, pero poco a poco, el sopor comenzó a vencerlo, la emoción se había incrementado y lo que deseaba hacer ahora era dormir y asi lo hizo, cerró sus ojos y cuando él se dio cuenta ya era hora de aterrizar, se colocó su cinturón de seguridad y al fin llegó a Japón.  
  
Ray había dejado el areopuerto hace algunos minutos, y ahora caminaba por las tan transitadas calles de Japón. Cuando la emoción se volvió algo que ni él comprendía, otro sentimiento también se hizo presente, la confusión. Él solo había estado en Japón por algunos días, y no sabía donde vivían Tyson, Kenny, Kai o Max, y no sabía si estos últimos ya habían regresado a Japón, no sabía a donde ir, a quien recurrir, parecía que estaba perdido a su suerte, sin embargo la solución apareció, y corrió para ver si había aun esperanza, se dirigió a la cabina telefonica más cercana, y comenzó a marcar, lo hizo con cuidado para no equivocarse, el timbre se escuchó varias veces hasta que la voz de una señorita se escuchó del otro lado de la línea:  
  
- Bueno, habla a la oficina del señor Dickenson ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?  
- Hola, buenos días, ¿Puede comunicarme con el señor Dickenson?  
- El señor Dickenson no se encuentra ahora, ¿Quien lo busca?  
- Soy Ray. No sabe ¿Cuando volvera?  
- No, ahora se encuentra de vacaciones, ¿Quiere dejarle algun mensaje?  
- No - suspiró Ray - Yo me comunicare después, gracias  
- No hay de que. Hasta luego  
- Hasta luego  
  
Ray colgó totalmente apesadumbrado, su única esperanza se había esfumado, además había empezado a llover, grandes gotas golpeaban el vidrio de la cabina, no tenía un lugar donde quedarse, no sabía donde estaban sus amigos y para colmo alguien necesitaba el telefono, asi que se vio obligado salir y quedarse bajo la lluvia y en plena calle, esperando y pensando que hacer, debía encontrar una solución rápido si no quería pescar un resfriado. La lluvia golpeaba su rostro, y caía a la tierra, no era una simple llovizna, pero a él le interesaba más encontrar a sus amigos, estaba más preocupado por encontra la respuesta a sus preguntas. Sus pensamientos volaron hasta que:  
  
- ¿Ray?  
  
Una voz lo llamaba, él conocía esa voz, es voz la había escuchado en alguna otra parte, pero ¿Donde?, levantó su vista y giro su cuerpo, se encontró con el dueño de esa voz. Una sonrisa apareció, mientras él rostro de esa persona mostraba solo sorpresa e incertidumbre de ver a Ray, ahi y ahora...  
  
Continuara..........  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
uh, me enamore de esta pareja por un fic que leí, y se me hizo muy tierna, y como vi que casi no había fics sobre ellos, decidí hacer un historia sobre ellos, me supongo que ya saben a que pareja me refiero, no?, bien no quiero arruinar la sorpresa asi que será mejor que lean el siguiente episodio para saberlo "Nos volvemos a ver", aclaro que esta es una historia Yaoi, y si a alguien no le gusta el genero esta en todo su derecho de no seguir leyendo, pero eso si, no acepto insultos, ni groserías, en cambio si tiene alguna sugerencia, opinión, reclamo, tomatazo, etc... todo será bienvenido en gunw02@hotmai.com  
  
Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza cuando estaba en mi cama, y eran las 11:45 de la noche, tal vez eso explique un poco la falta de trama, como no podía usar la compu, me puse a escribirlo en una libreta para después pasarlo y si corregí algunas cosas, pero otras quedaron así, ya tengo el segundo capitulo y solo falta terminarlo. Espero que me digan que tal les pareció. 


	2. Nos volvemos a ver

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Antes de empezar quiero dar una pequeña nota: Hola a todas, y gracias por sus comentarios, un gracias muy especial para Kenssy: quien fue la primera en dejar el primer review y espero que con este capitulo sus dudas se aclaren, y Dark lilith evolution: Gracias por tus comentarios  
  
Ambas son muy lindas y de nuevo Gracias!!!!. Espero que este capitulo les guste, y me digan que les pareció... Y bien comencemos....  
  
Capitulo 2: Nos volvemos a ver  
  
- ¿Ray?  
  
Ray volteó cuando notó que esa voz se le hacía conocida, era tan familiar. Al voltear se topó con esa mirada fría, pero aparte de la frialdad que siempre lo caracterizaba también estaba la confusión y la sorpresa. Ray sonrió al ver a alguien conocido, a uno de sus amigos, pero no solo era por eso, no supo por que, pero se sentía inmensamente feliz...  
  
- ¡Kai!, Me alegra encontrarte  
  
La sonrisa de Ray no desaparecía, simplemente se hacía más grande al ver a su amigo, al líder de los bladebrakers. Kai llevaba la misma ropa de siempre, al parecer no tenía frío, pero llevaba un paraguas con él, de color azul. Su mirada no había cambiado, y al parecer tampoco su tono de voz, esa voz fría y sin emociones, porque con ese tono dijo:  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui?  
- Yo puedo estar donde yo quiera - contestó Ray a la defensiva  
  
Ray se había sentido mal de que su amigo no se alegrara de verlo, que no mostrara emoción alguna, y ese tono frío y esa mirada habían golpeado la felicidad que él tenía, no sabía por que le afectaba tanto lo que Kai pensara, desde cuando a él le importaba tanto, sin embargo no quería pensar sobre eso, no quería seguir cuestionandose, lo mejor sería preguntarle a Kai donde vivían los demás e irse. Pero antes de que Ray pudiera preguntarle algo, dijo en un tono tranquilo:  
  
- Ah!, Entonces te gusta estar bajo la lluvia y a mitad de la calle  
  
Ray enrojeció ligeramente, y bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, se sintió avergonzado de haber contestado de esa manera. Era cierto, estaba a la mitad de la banqueta, con su mirada perdida en el piso, con su cabello y cuerpo empapados, y con su bolsa igual de mojada, , esa fue la duda que apareció en la mente de Ray, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de hacerse más preguntas, porque dejo de sentir que el agua lo golpeara, levantó su mirada y se encontró con que Kai se había acercado para cubrirlo con su paraguas, su rostro seguía mostrandose serio.  
  
- Y ahora me diras que te gusta estar mojandote y que te gustaría enfermarte  
- No  
- ¿Que haces aqui? - preguntó Kai sin cambiar su tono  
- ... - Ray suspiro antes de contestar - Es una larga historia... - Pero al ver la mirada de Kai, dijo: - Te importa si luego te la cuento...  
- ... - Kai se encogió de hombros y sin verlo dijo: - Vamos  
  
Y sin decir nada más Kai comenzó a caminar y Ray lo siguió para evitar que el agua siguiera golpeandolo. Empezaba a tener frío y para controlarlo tuvo que abrazarse, estornudo un par de veces antes de que se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de enfermarse. Sus pies comenzaron a dolerle, llevaban caminando como unos veinte minutos, y él ya había estado de pie por mucho tiempo, y no se diga su estomago, tenía mucha hambre, no había comido nada decente ese día, había salido muy deprisa que no había tenido tiempo de desayunar, y ni siquiera había probado la comida del avión, asi que su estomago no tardó en reclamarle por algo de comer. Ray no había preguntado a donde iban, de hecho no había hablado en todo el transcurso, sus dudas habían vuelto y no tenía tiempo de contestarlas. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó que comenzaba a quedarse atrás, y mucho menos se dio cuenta de en que momento Kai se detuvó, simplemente chocó con él.  
  
- ¿Que sucede?  
- Ya llegamos  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar , su vista se fijo en la casa a la que habían llegado, casa era decir poco, era una mansión, de grandes jardines, de arquitectura exquisita y muy antigua, con una fachada de color beige, con una gran fuente en su entrada, y con cientos de habitaciones. La reja se abrió y ellos entraron, Ray seguía muy de cerca a Kai, se había quedado atrás y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, mirando todo a su alrededor, ya no le importaba que el agua lo golpeara, era maravilloso ver esos hermosos jardines, con las flores que lo adornaban, y el pasto que relucía en toda la tierra. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a esa gran puerta de madera, la cual estaba abierta y al entrar se vio en manos de un hombre que parecía ser el mayordomo, un hombre de cabello canoso, muy alto y delgado, lo arrastró escaleras arriba, entraron en una habitación y pronto Ray se vio en lo que parecía un baño, y ese hombre antes de retirarse le dijo:  
  
- Espero que disfrute su baño  
  
Cerró la puerta y Ray se quedó solo tratando de entender que había sucedido, sin embargo la tentación de un baño caliente lo domino y pronto se encontró sumergido en una tina con agua caliente, su cuerpo necesitaba recuperar el calor que había perdido de lo contrario se enfermaría, desató su cabello y comenzó a lavarlo con cuidado, una tarea que siempre le satisfacía. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que no podía ocupar su ropa porque estaba mojada y cuando busco su maleta, tampoco estaba, pero ni siquiera recordaba donde se había quedado, salió envuelto en una toalla para tratar de encontrar a alguien que le dijera que había sido de sus cosas, pero para su sorpresa se encontro con ropas sobre la cama. No perdió tiempo y se vistió, eran unos pantalones deportivos y una camisa, todo de color azul, sus zapatos ya se habían secado, y pronto se encontro amarrando su cabello, con su cinta de siempre. Ahora estaba listo, salió de aquella alcoba, y comenzo a recorrer toda ese piso, al fin vio las escaleras y comenzó a bajar por ellas, y cuando llegó al piso inferior, el mayordomo volvió aparecer y volvió a llevarlo hasta lo que parecía el comedor. Se sentó y sin perder un instante su vista vagó por toda aquella habitación, una gran lampara alumbraba el comedor, el cual era muy grande, las sillas eran muy comodas y su respaldo era muy alto, de pronto una señora apareció llevando una gran bandeja de comida, él se quedó asombrado de los platillos, no solo porque tenía hambre, sino también porque se veían y olían deliciosos.  
  
- Espero que le guste  
  
Fueron las palabras de la señora antes de marcharse, Ray trató de detenerla, pero pronto se vio solo con toda esa comida, no quería comer solo pero su estomago le reclamaba por algo de comer, y comenzó a probar la sopa, algo caliente que le encantó, y después probo los emparedados que había, pero lo que más le gusto fue el postre, un pequeño pastel que parecía que se derretía en su boca, de un sabor exquisito, y por último levantó la taza de té, que aun sobraba, y salió con ella del comedor.  
  
Kai apareció en el comedor, después de que Ray hubiera terminado de comer, los platos aun estaban ahí, pero no había rastros de Ray, ni siquiera su mayordomo le supo decir a donde había ido. Comenzó a buscarlo por toda la mansión, pero no lo encontró. Y antes de que subiera a la parte superior, se encontró viendo por la puerta princial, y ahí en las escaleras, estaba el joven que buscaba. Ray estaba sentado con la taza de te en sus manos, y su mirada estaba fija en la forma que caía la lluvia y la forma que golpeaban las plantas. Kai no supo porque, pero se había alegrado de encontrarlo. Ray sintió una mirada sobre él y al voltear se topo con Kai:  
  
- Hola Kai - saludó alegremente  
- ¿Que haces aqui?  
- Pues no quería seguir molestando, asi que decidí venir aqui. Y tu ¿Donde estabas?  
- Necesitaba responder una llamada de mi abuelo... ¿Que haces aqui?  
- Ya te dije que no quería seguir molestando  
- No... ¿Por que estabas a la mitad de la calle, debajo de la lluvia?  
- Ah!, Es que cuando vine a Japón yo no sabía donde vivían todos ustedes. Asi que decidí hablarle al señor Dickenson para que me diera sus direcciones o al menos sus telefonos, pero él se encuentra de vacaciones, asi que no sabía que hacer, fue cuando me encontraste.  
- ¿Para que viniste?  
  
Ray se encogió de hombros y su vista se fijo en el horizonte antes de contestar - Los extrañaba - y bebió un poco más del té, que aun quedaba.  
  
Kai le ofreció su casa para que pasara la noche, y Ray aceptó, ya que su ropa tardaría en secarse y se sentía muy cansado. Esa noche en la habitación que le correspondía, Ray se movía por toda la cama, se volteaba de un lado y luego al otro, y cuando se canso su mirada se fijo en el techo, no podía dormir, asi que cuando la noche se hizo aun más profunda, salió de la recamara, y subió al techo. Sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo, que ya se encontraba despejado, y las estrellas brillaban intensamente. Su mente era una maraña de preguntas, a las cuales no les encontaba respuesta, pero lo extraño era que ya no sentía esa extraña sensación de vacío, ahora solo el nerviosismo, pero nervisismo ¿A que?, esa era la pregunta que se hacía ahora, y que había ocasionado que ese vacío se fuera, era acaso que ya estaba en Japón, que pronto vería de nuevo a sus amigos, sin embargo esa idea no le alentaba, no era reconfortante, entonces ¿Que?... El frío comenzó a sentirse, y como él no llevaba ningun sueter, bajo a su habitación, ese paseo le ayudo a sentirse cansado, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y en cuanto entró en la cama se quedó profundamente dormido, solo alcanzó a taparse con una de las sabanas...  
  
La mañana siguiente apareció y a él le costo trabajo despertar, pero los insistentes rayos solares molestaban su rostro, esos rayos que entraban por las ventanas que adornaban toda la habitación, y todas ellas eran enormes, que permitían la entrada a una gran cantidad de luz... Se sentó en la cama, y sintió un extraño malestar en su garganta, su nariz le molestaba y un mareo le hizo cerrar los ojos al levantarse, lo que no quería había sucedido, se había enfermado, sin querer causar más molestias, se levantó con cuidado de la cama, y apoyandose en la pared, logró salir, llegar a las escaleras, y bajar por ellas, pero antes de llegar a la planta baja, un hombre ya lo esperaba...  
  
- Tu que haces aqui - el hombre mayor habló con voz energica y molesta  
  
Ray se quedó callado sin saber que decir, y su estado no le ayudaba, sus piernas le temblaban, y sentía que estaba a punto de desfallecer, las palabras no lograban ser entendidas totalmente, y antes de que ese hombre volviera a preguntar otra voz se escuchó a lo lejos:  
  
- Yo lo invite, abuelo - Kai apareció, saliendo de la cocina  
- mupffffff - resoplo enfadado el hombre, su vista se dirigió a Ray, y sus ojos lo recorrieron de forma molesta y sin decir nada más, comenzó a subir las escaleras  
- No desea desayunar - preguntó el mayordomo que apareció detrás de Kai  
- He perdido el apetito - Y sin decir más siguió subiendo  
  
Ray se quedó muy triste al pensar que todo eso era debido a su presencia, dio unos cuantos pasos, se apoyo en el final de la escalera y con voz temblorosa dijo:  
  
- Lo siento, creo que todo ha sido mi culpa - al hablar su garganta le dolía, asi que tenía que hablar lo más bajo que podía  
  
Sus piernas lo traicionaron y cuando estuvo a punto de caer, sintió que alguien lo sostenía, unos brazos rodeaban su cintura evitando su caída, levantó lentamente su mirada y se topo con la figura de esa persona, cual sería su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que era Kai...  
  
- Mi abuelo es muy testarudo, ire a hablar con él  
  
El mayordomo se acercó por orden de Kai y ayudo a Ray a llegar a la cocina, mientras que Kai subía las escaleras. Ray se sentó en aquel gran comedor, esperando, su vista comenzaba a tornarse nublosa, y talló varias veces sus ojos tratando de apartar aquellas nubes que cubrían sus ojos, respiraba por la boca ya que su nariz se había tapado, no podía respirar bien, y comenzaba a sentirse muy caliente, tosió varias veces y trato de aclarar su garganta, pero todos sus intentos de regresar a la normalidad fueron en vano. La puerta del comedor volvió a abrirse, y en ella entraron dos figuras conocidas, la primera era su amigo, el lider de los bladebrakers y la segunda el abuelo de este... Ambos tomaron asiento, y el desayuno fue servido, el silencio domino aquella habitación, Ray se sentía demasiado incomodo, y no solo por sus sintomas, también estaba la mirada que el hombre mayor le dirigía, era fría, evaluadora, calculadora... Al terminar con el desayuno y cuando disfrutaban el postre, Ray no pudo soportarlo más, habló y de nuevo el malestar en su garganta se presentó pero trato de ignorarlo...  
  
- Oye Kai, ¿Podrías llevarme a ver a los demas?, o al menos decirme donde viven. No quiero seguir siendo una molestia  
  
Kai lo miró de una manera extraña y antes de regresar la vista a su postre, en su tono caracteristico, dijo:  
  
- Si - pero agregó - ¿Te sientes bien?  
- Claro  
  
Terminaron el postre sin volver a decir nada más, pero Ray seguía sintiendose terriblemente mal, el calor había aumentado, y respiraba dificultosamente. Kai se levantó y él lo imitó con cautela, tratando de no desfallecer, sonrió alegremente al abuelo.  
  
- Muchas gracias por el desayuno, señor, y lamento que mi estadía haya sido una molestia  
  
Si la mirada de Ray no hubiera sido nublosa, habría podido ver que el rostro de ese hombre, era de sorpresa y confusión, y no era el único Kai también tenía una mirada diferente pero antes de que pudiera voltear a verlo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, sus piernas fallaron, sus sentidos se perdieron, y cayó sin saber nada más...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Pobrecito Ray, ha caído enfermo, pero quien no al estar debajo de la lluvia tanto tiempo y quedarse casi toda la noche en la azotea, en el frío. Pero ahora los nuevos sentimientos comenzaran a aclararse, pero también nuevas dudas apareceran y los malos entendidos nunca faltan... De nuevo gracias a todas aquellas que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic y dejar sus comentarios, ya que me gusta leer lo que opinan...  
  
Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo "Una noche difícil", no olviden que si tiene alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia, reclamo, o algo por el estilo envien sus mail a gunw02@hotmail.com, o simplemente dejen review!... Hasta el siguiente capitulo!! 


	3. Una noche difícil

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Hola un nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias a Kasey: no te preocupes, con tu mail me hace muy contenta y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, Kenssy: me pregunto a quien te imaginaste, pero espero que no te hayas desilusionado que es Kai, y no te preocupes, no me gusta torturar de ninguna manera a esos lindos chicos, aunque en este capitulo, Ray como que también va a tener un pequeño accidente (jejeje, pero espero que les guste) y Tidah, espero que te recuperes pronto e incluso cuando leas este capitulo te sientas mucho mejor... Y espero que este capitulo les guste, me den su opinión, y me digan que les pareció, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en verdad se los agradezco, muchas gracias!!!, hasta luego... Nos vemos...  
  
Y bien, lean y diganme si les gusto.....  
  
Capitulo 3: Una noche difícil  
  
Habían pasado varias horas desde que él había caído inconsciente, y sus ojos comenzaron a agitarse, y lentamente se fueron abriendo. Esa hermosa mirada dorada recorrió la habitación donde se encontraba, como no reconocerla si había dormido en ella, estaba en la alcoba de la casa de Kai, y entonces los recuerdos aparecieron, se levantó de la cama apoyandose en sus manos y una voz llamó su atención:  
  
- ¿Que haces?  
- ¿Max? - preguntó Ray al ver a su amigo ahi, pero no era el único...  
- Debes descansar - la voz de Kenny le hizo voltear a verlo  
- ¿Jefe?  
- Hola Ray, ¿Como te sientes? - la voz alegre de Tyson le hizo sonreir  
- ¿Tyson?  
- Si Ray, nosotros tambien nos sabemos nuestros nombres - bromeó Tyson  
- Muchachos, me alegra de verlos, pero ¿Que hacen aqui? ¿Como sabían que yo estaba aqui?  
- Kai - dijo en voz baja Max, apuntando al joven que estaba recargado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.  
  
Ray se acostó en la cama, ayudado por sus amigos que se sentaron a su alrededor, todos menos Kai, que no se había movido de su posición. Ray no podía hablar muy bien, y estornudaba a cada minuto, pero no podía quedarse callado, se sentía muy emocionado de estar con sus amigos, comenzaron a reír, las platicas fueron interminables, y los temas variaron, desde lo que habían hecho después del torneo, los nuevos blade, hasta el clima, y Ray les contó como había terminado en la casa de Kai, y porque se había enfermado. Esa mañana pasó muy rápido, en opinión de Ray, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran las 4:00 p.m. El estomago de Tyson les hizo saber que era hora de comer, la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió de improvisto y en ella apareció uno de los mayordomos.  
  
- La comida esta lista, joven Kai - anunció el hombre  
- Gracias, Bernal - Kai se enderezó de su lugar y antes de que dijiera algo más, Tyson se le adelantó  
- Genial, comida!. Me muero de hambre  
- Tyson, tu siempre tienes hambre - le reclamó Max, pero entonces todos se percataron de algo, y Ray lo notó  
- No se preocupen por mí - pero todos se quedaron en silencio con un rostro abatido - En serio estoy bien, vayan a comer, y gracias por venir a visitarme, aunque yo debería ser el visitante y no el visitado  
  
Dicho esto sonrió como nunca, y en el rostro de sus amigos apareció también una sonrisa, todos ellos salieron de la habitación, y siguieron al señor Bernal, para que los llevara al comedor, bueno no todos, Kai se quedó atrás y la razón por la cuál se quedó se hizo presente, una mujer mayor apareció en la puerta, llevando consigo una bandeja, al parecer con comida, la mujer se acercó a Ray y colocó la comida en sus piernas:  
  
- No puedes levantarte - la voz de Kai le hizo fijar su vista en él - Y no olvides tomar tu medicina  
  
Ray fijó su vista en la charola y en ella había un pequeño frasco de color blanco y con una etiqueta, sonrió, pero cuando levanto su vista para ver a Kai, este había desaparecido, la mujer se quedó unos minutos más acomodando las almohadas de Ray, cuando hubo terminado sonrió:  
  
- Espero que le guste la comida, joven  
- Mi nombre es Ray  
- Mucho gusto joven Ray, yo soy la señora Dimer  
- Es un placer  
- Igualmente, jovencito  
  
Poco después la señora se fue dejando a Ray solo, se sentía mejor, al menos ya no tenía su vista nublosa, aunque le molestaba su garganta, su nariz, y su cabeza, la sopa de pollo (que es exelente para los resfriados, bueno eso dicen), le calento el cuerpo y se sentía tan bien cuando cruzaba por su garganta, ni que decir del te que le dieron, sabía exquisito. Empezó a probar el postre, pero no lo terminó, aunque lo hubiera querido, se comenzó a sentir cansado, somnoliento, y antes de cerrar sus ojos, sujetó la botella, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de que temblaba, se controló lo más que pudo y sirvió un poco en una cuchara, lo bebió y en cuanto esa sustancia llego a su paladar, el se estremeció y agitó la cabeza en señal de disgusto, aunque tenía un color rojo y su olor era a cereza, no tenía comparación alguna a su sabor, era amargo, no solo amargo, acido, agrio, una infinidad de sabores que no le agradaban en absoluto, se recostó en la cama y aun en contra de su voluntad se quedó dormido...  
  
Tyson, Max, y Kenny quedaron maravillados con la comida que les servían, todos arrasaron con el banquete, porque para ellos, eso era un banquete, Kai había permanecido callado, con los ojos cerrados y llevaba un poco de comida a su boca, sin prestar atención a sus compañeros de habitación, o al menos lo intentó:  
  
- Oye Kai - preguntó Max con un pedazo de pan en una mano - ¿Crees que Ray se recupere pronto?  
- ... - Kai se encogió de hombros, sin voltear a ver a sus compañeros  
- Vaya, ¿El señor simpatia siempre es tan amable? - dijo Tyson sin voltear a verlo, pero tratando de masticar un pedazo de pollo - Kai ¿Que te cuesta ser amable con las personas?, pense que después de tanto tiempo habrias cambiado tu caracter, pero me doy cuenta que no, pobre Ray, tener que hablar solo, y ver solamente tu mirada fría, no le hara nada bien a su condición...  
- No digas eso Tyson - le regaño Jefe, y después se dirigió a Kai - No te enojes con Tyson, pero deberías ser mas amable con Ray, al menos mientras esta aqui.  
- Si, Ray no se merece solo frialdad, y más ahora que esta enfermo, cuando se encuentre bien puede venir a mi casa - intervinó Max  
- Diselo tu - fueron las palabras frías de Kai, sin siquiera voltear a verlos  
- Oh, genial!, el señor simpatia se ha enojado, no, espera, Kai siempre esta molesto...  
  
Después de esa platica, o mejor dicho regaño, la comida continuó en silencio, a exepción de la vez cuando Tyson dijo . Los cuatro volvieron a subir a la habitación de Ray y Tyson abrió la puerta sin consideración alguna.  
  
- ¿Como te sientes, Ray? - habló sin siquiera bajar la voz  
- Shhhhhh - lo calló Max, acercandose a la cama donde Ray dormía - Esta dormido, no lo vayas a despertar.  
- Ups - fue lo único que dijo Tyson  
- Salgamos - dijo Kenny empujando a Tyson, detrás de ellos Max, y detrás Kai, quien se había quedado en la puerta. Ya afuera  
- ¿Y ahora que? - preguntó Tyson  
- Nos iremos - contestó tranquilamente Kenny  
- ¿Podemos venir mañana, Kai? - preguntó Max, temeroso de que la respuesta fuera negativa  
- No veo porque no - contestó con su semblante de siempre  
- Genial! - gritó Tyson  
- Shhhhh - volvió a regañarlo Kenny  
  
Kai los acompaño a la puerta y los tres salieron, el clima volvía a ser frío y empezaba a llover, asi que Kai les ofreció su chofer para que los llevara, asi los tres subieron al auto, y el chofer los llevó a sus respectivas casas, en el auto:  
  
- ¿Crees que Ray este bien? - preguntó Kenny  
- Claro, Kai no le hara nada, y cuando se mejore podrá venir a visitarnos, incluso puede quedarse en mi casa - le tranquilizo Max  
- Si, y si Kai le hace algo, se las vera con nosotros, no tienes nada de que preocuparte Jefe - habló Tyson mientras miraba por la ventana  
  
Los tres vieron la casa alejarse y no tardaron mucho para que cada uno llegara a su casa, con la promesa de ir mañana... Mientras Kai, subía a la habitación de su huesped, se acercó a la cama y recogió la bandeja con comida, pero antes de marcharse, debía revisar si la temperatura de Ray había bajado, colocó la mano en su frente, alejando los cabellos que cubrían su rostro, y se sorprendió de sentir que esa piel, era delicada, suave y deliciosa al tacto, sin querer deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla, su temperatura había empezado a normalizarse, apartó su mano rápidamente...  
  
- ¿Que es lo que te pasa, Kai? - se preguntó a si mismo, a la vez que tomaba la bandeja con comida y se la llevaba pero dejaba la medicina en el buro del cuarto  
  
La tarde pasó, y la noche también, y Kai no regresó a aquella habitación. Pero cerca de la media noche, Ray se levantó, se sentía terriblemente mal, y sospechaba que se había despertado debido a su temperatura, el calor no le permitía respirar bien, y su nariz estaba totalmente tapada, su garganta la sentía raspada, tenía sed, y cuando busco un poco de agua, no la encontro. Quitó las sabanas que lo cubrían, y se levantó, sintió un mareo, pero lo ignoró, no encontró sus zapatos asi que comenzó a caminar descalzo, salió al pasillo sin hacer ruido alguno, y bajo las escaleras de igual forma, tenía muy buenos reflejos, e incluso no le costaba trabajo ver en la oscuridad, sus movimientos aunque lentos, eran suaves, se quedó parado sin saber a donde ir, comenzó a vagar tratando de encontrar la cocina...  
  
Al fin la encontró, abrió la puerta evitando hacer ruido, y entró. La cocina al igual que el comedor era gigantesca, grandes estantes de color blanco la adornaban, y en el centro una mesa estaba totalmente limpia, se acercó al mueble más cercano y comenzo abrir todos los cajones, pero no encontro algun vaso, hizo lo mismo con los demás estantes, pero sin resultado alguno, aun faltaban los que estaban hasta arriba, arrastró una silla, y la coloco debajo del primero, subió y comenzó a revisarlo estirandose de puntillas para ver mejor lo que ahi había, y sin querer una jarra de plastico cayó, él se quedó callado, viendo la puerta, esperando que ese ruido no hubiera despertado a nadie, se quedó asi por algunos minutos, y luego siguió buscando, no encontró nada, arrastró la silla de nuevo y asi sucesivamente hasta que solo quedaba el último. Abrió el estante y se encontró con copas de vidrio, se estiro sobre sus puntillas tratando de alcanzar la parte trasera en busca de un vaso y luego la luz de la cocina se encendió.  
  
- ¿Que haces?  
  
Esa voz lo sorprendió tanto que se asusto y sin querer se soltó, lo cual le hizo perder el equilibrio, además de que su estado le afectaba, trató de sujetarse pero en una de sus manos tenía una tapadera de metal, que le estorbaba al tratar de sujetarse, su tobillo dolió y sin poder evitarlo cayó hacia atrás, y la tapadera hizo un ruido ensordecedor al estrellarse con el piso.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó una voz que se le hacía conocida.  
  
Ray tenía los ojos cerrados, debido al golpe, le había dolido, además de que a su cabeza le había vuelto el dolor, estaba totalmente recostado en el piso. Al escuchar esa voz, Ray abrió los ojos y los cerró al instante cuando la luz los golpeó:  
  
- La luz - fue lo único que pronunció, entonces escuchó pasos que se alejaban y luego que volvían acercarse  
- Ahora puedes abrir los ojos  
  
Ray abrio lentamente los ojos, y aunque su mirada al principio era nublosa, poco a poco fue identificando a la persona que estaba a su lado, como no identificar esos ojos rojo-oscuro, y esos triangulos azules que adornaban el rostro de ese muchacho, no supo porque pero el verlo produjo un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Ray, que no se notó ya que estaba ligeramente rojo por la temperatura. Sonrió alegremente y le dijo, en voz baja, ya que su garganta le dolía:  
  
- Auch - su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca  
- ¿Que crees que hacías? - preguntó Kai con un rostro de confusión  
- Lo siento no quise despertarte, pero tenía sed, y no quería causar molestias  
- Y ¿Por que estabas ahi arriba?  
- No encuentró los vasos - Dijo a la vez que se apoyaba en sus manos para levantarse levemente  
  
Kai lo miró extrañado y se levantó, dio un par de pasos y abrió uno de los estantes de abajo, y ahi podían observarse todos los vasos, de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Ray se sorprendió pero luego se sintió mal, avergonzado, un gran sonrojo apareció en su rostro y para evitar que Kai lo viera, bajó su rostro, y con tono nervioso dijo:  
  
- No los vi  
  
Kai movió la cabeza lado a lado y una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro, a la vez que se acercaba y comenzaba a levantar las cosas que habían caido, cerraba aquel estante, y regresaba la silla a su lugar. Tomo una tetera y puso a calentar un poco de agua, a la vez que dejaba un vaso sobre la mesa, luego se volvió hacía Ray, quien seguía sentado en el piso y lo miro extrañado:  
  
- Piensas quedarte ahi, toda la noche  
- Que... ah... no - Y trató de levantarse, pero su tobillo dolió, sin poder evitarlo cayó de nuevo y llevó su mano hasta su pie  
- ¿Estas bien? - Kai volvió a acercarse pero esta vez se fijo en su tobillo, y lo toco  
- Ah!! - gritó Ray al sentir la presión en su pie - Duele  
- Creo que te lo torciste  
  
El sonido de la tetera rompió aquel extraño silencio que se había apoderado de la situación, ambas miradas se habían encontrado en la oscuridad de la noche, y ambos se habían quedado sin palabras. Kai se levantó, y sirvió un poco de te en un vaso, para luego darselo a Ray. Ray bebió como hace mucho que no lo hacía, en verdad tenía sed y ese te sabía delicioso.  
  
- Te ayudara, es bueno para el resfriado  
- Por eso me lo dieron en la comida  
- Si, tomaste tu medicina  
- Si, pero sabe horrible  
- ¿Y que esperabas?... Vamos  
  
Kai se inclino dandole la espalda a Ray, dandole a entender que lo ayudaría a subir hasta su habitación. Ray dejó el vaso en el suelo, ya que estaba vacío y se levantó lo más que pudo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Kai y cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho de su amigo, y este se levantó y sus manos pasaron las piernas de Ray hacía enfrente para sostenerlo. Kai sentía el calor que el joven chino despedía, era reconfortante, y Ray era más ligero de lo que él creía, sentía las cálidas manos de ese joven sobre su pecho, y su rostro cerca del suyo, además de sentir su respiración en su cuello y ni que decir de los cabellos que le hacian cosquillas a su mejilla , se repetía una y otra vez, cuando esos pensamientos inundaban su mente ... Ray cerró sus ojos, se sentía extrañamente nervioso, y con un calor que ni él entendía, esa era la respuesta que se daba, pero no era la correcta y él lo sabía, muy en el fondo él lo sabía, sentía el cálido cuerpo de Kai, y su delicioso aroma inundaba su mente, le hacía sentir bien, sentía las cálidas manos que sujetaban sus piernas, era tan agradable tenerlo tan cerca , se regañaba Ray a cada minuto cuando comenzaba a pensar en Kai...  
  
Subieron las escaleras, y pronto se vieron en la puerta de la habitación, estaba entre abierta asi que Kai solamente la empujo con el pie. Ray abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la fría sabana, no era nada comparado con la cálidez que Kai le proporcionaba, oh no, otra vez esos pensamientos causados por la fiebre. Kai ayudó a Ray a recostarse, y lo cubrió. Antes de marcharse, la voz de Ray lo detuvó.  
  
- ¿Como sabías que yo estaba en la cocina?  
- Escuche ruidos  
- Podía haber sido un ladrón - dijo Ray acomodandose, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a dormitar  
- ... - Kai se quedó callado, pero luego dijo - Fui a revisar pero encontre tu puerta abierta, y cuando vi que la cama estaba vacía, no tuve dudas de quien era la persona que estaba haciendo tanto ruido  
- Lo siento... no quise...  
  
Pero no terminó de decirlo porque se quedó profundamente dormido. Kai lo miró con una extraña sonrisa, y luego salió, la noche volvía a ser silenciosa, y en aquella mansión se respiraba un delicioso aroma a tranquilidad. Kai llegó a su habitación y se quedó pensando en lo que él creía tontos pensamientos, y volvió a autoregañarse por regresarlos a su mente. Giro en su cama y no se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido...  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Otro capitulo de este fic, y parece que a Ray le toca de todo, enfermarse, caerse, y torcerse el tobillo, pero hay que verlo por el lado positivo, si asi es, tiene un lado bueno, esta cerca del lindo de Kai, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tanto Kai como Ray son unos de mis personajes favoritos y como no serlo, siendo ellos tan lindo, y tiernos, y bueno creo ustedes lo sabrán.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo me diverti escribiendolo, espero que hayan entendido la parte donde Kai carga a Ray, si tienen alguna duda, escriban y yo tratare de aclararla, ya saben al correo de siempre gunw02@hotmail.com o dejen un review....  
  
Uh, todo comienza a tener un giro inesperado, Y como dije, nuevos sentimientos son descubiertos, nuevas dudas aparecen y los malos entendidos nunca faltan, asi que no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo "Dudas y más dudas". Oh, espero que no se haya escuchado como comercial... Bien, nos vemos en la proxima!! 


	4. Dudas y más dudas

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Hola a todas aquellas personas que leen este fic, en verdad se los agradezco... Y otro capitulo más, espero que les guste, o al menos sea de su agrado...  
  
Agradezco a Tildah, por sus lindos comentarios, una persona muy linda, que le agradezco sus palabras...  
  
Y a Kasey, una chava super, que me fascina leer sus mail y me encanta leer sus comentarios y no te preocupes por la frase, me gusto mucho, por supuesto que logro entenderte... Y pienso lo mismo con respecto a lo de sus sentimientos, a mi también me fascina las partes donde comienzan a descubrirlos, me alegra, no, estoy contenta de que te guste el fic...  
  
Muchas gracias!!! a ustedes dos, gracias, gracias... Y bien, ahora el capitulo cuatro, espero que pronto suba los demás.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Capitulo 4: Dudas y más dudas  
  
El timbre de la entrada principal de aquella enorme mansion sonó insistentemente y los tres jovenes esperaban impacientes, pronto una voz se escuchó:  
  
- Buenos dias, ¿Que es lo desean? - dijo la voz por el intercomunicador  
- Venimos a ver a Ray - contestó un alegre Tyson  
- Un momento por favor  
  
Y poco después la gran reja se abrió y ellos literalmente corrieron para entrar en aquella casa. La puerta se abrió y apareció el mayordomo, quien los acompaño escaleras arriba y de nuevo Tyson abrió la puerta sin tener en cuenta a la persona que dormía placidamente en la cama, ya que Ray no se había levantado.  
  
- Tyson no hagas eso - le regaño Kenny en voz baja  
- Lo siento jefe  
- Hay que salir - dijo Max jalando a Tyson y cerrando la puerta  
- Él aun esta dormido - dijo Kai quien había aparecido  
- ¿Sabes a que hora despertara? - preguntó Max  
- ... - Kai se encogió de hombros y dijo en tono tranquilo - El doctor vendra en la tarde para revisarlo  
- Bien, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo un triste Kenny  
- Vendremos más tarde - anunció Max y antes de irse Tyson le advirtió  
- Será mejor que trates bien a Ray, a menos que quieras vertela con nosotros  
  
Kai lo miró enfadado y los otros tres jovenes desaparecieron en las escaleras. En la planta baja ellos seguían con las caras largas, y salieron sin hacer alboroto, lo habían dicho, vendrían en la tarde. La mañana pasó sin que Ray despertara, y en la tarde el medico apareció. Ray sintió que alguien lo agitaba, apretó sus ojos tratando de volver a dormir y entonces escuchó una voz que se le hacía muy conocida:  
  
- Ray, despierta, Ray  
  
Y esos ojos ambarinos se abrieron en confusión, giro en su cama, y vio a tres figuras, dos de ellas se le hacían conocidas, una era Kai y la otra la señora Dimer, pero ese hombre, nunca lo había visto era mayor, y estaba vestido muy elegantemente y llevaba un maletin, parecia un doctor...  
  
- ¿Como te sientes, jovencito? - preguntó el hombre acercandose a él  
  
Pero Ray no pudo contestar porque sintió su garganta raspada, el medico se acercó, dejo su maletin sobre la cama, y saco de él, un estetoscopio (son esos que sirven para escuchar el corazón), y lo colocó en el pecho de Ray que se estremeció al sentir el metal frío sobre su pecho que aun estaba caliente por la fiebre, luego lo pasó a su espalda y le pidió que respirara ondo, le colocó su termometro, y finalmente revisó su garganta con un abatalenguas. Después de un examen exhaustivo, se coloco el estetoscopio en su cuello y dijo:  
  
- Tiene un ligero resfriado, su garganta esta un poco inflamada, pero con muchos liquidos mejorara, su temperatura se ha normalizado, pero debe cuidarse para que no vuelva a subir. Pronto se recuperara. Espero que este tomando su medicina - Ray asintió con la cabeza - Bien creo que solo me falta revisar su tobillo  
  
Ray se sorprendió de sus intenciones, acaso Kai le había dicho algo... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió las frías manos del doctor sobre su tobillo, solo pudo reprimir un quejido, y hacer una mueca de dolor, no quería que Kai lo viera sufrir, y aunque no sabía por que, suponía que era por que Kai era su antiguo lider. El doctor reviso con cuidado el tobillo, limpió su frente, y avisó:  
  
- Esta un poco inflamado, no hay de que preocuparse, no hay fractura, pero necesita mucho reposo y evite moverlo lo más que pueda, pero haga ejercicios de vez en cuando para que el musculo no se enfrie. Aplique este ungüento, una vez en la noche para que la hinchazon baje, después podrá volver a caminar, pero evite los movimientos bruscos. Lo vendare para que no haya problemas  
  
Después de vendarlo, el doctor se fue y Kai lo acompaño, dejando a Ray con la señora Dimer, quien volvió acomodar las almohadas para que el joven chino pudiera comer. Ray se sentía mejor que las veces anteriores, y con lentitud comenzó a comer, vio el reloj que marcaba las 2:25 p.m. y la señora salió dejando a Ray en un silencio que le incomodaba. Pero no duro por mucho tiempo ya que Kai volvió aparecer, tomó una silla, la acerco a la cama y se sentó.  
  
- Te dijo algo más - preguntó Ray tratando de terminar la sopa  
- Solo que tomaras tu medicina - dijo Kai encogiendose de hombros  
- Ya comiste - preguntó Ray acercandole un emparedado  
- No - Y Kai recibió el emparedado, ambos comieron en silencio, pero Ray trato de eliminarlo  
- Vinieron los muchachos  
- Si, en la mañana, cerca de las diez, pero estabas dormido asi que vendran en la tarde  
- Ah! - contestó un desilusionado Ray, ya que quería ver a sus amigos, y en esa condición no podía siquiera levantarse - Lo siento Kai  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó un confundido Kai  
- Por causarte tantas molestias, lamento haber enfadado a tu abuelo y lamento que hayas tenido que llamar a un doctor por mi culpa  
- No es nada, y sobre mi abuelo, él siempre es asi. No tienes de que preocuparte - dijo Kai sin darle importancia, mordiendo su emparedado, con los ojos cerrados  
- Gracias Kai!!! - sonrió ampliamente dejando a un Kai aun más confundido, quien lo veía de manera extraña.  
  
Ray no podía terminar su sopa, volvía a sentirse cansado, bostezo varias veces y tallo sus ojos, evitando el caer dormido. Sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle...  
  
- Debes terminarla - le advirtió Kai al ver que estaba durmiendose  
- Tal vez luego  
  
Y sin decir más se acostó, cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormido (Acaso no les ha pasado que cuando estan enfermos, les da un terrible sueño). Kai se levantó de la silla y recogió la charola que aun contenía unos cuantos emparedados, un poco de te, más de la mitad de la sopa, y la medicina que Ray no tocó. Contempló aquella figura, no podía apartar la vista, todo en ese chico le llamaba la atención. Sacudió su cabeza tratando de controlarse y salió de ahi. Al final de las escaleras, su abuelo y el señor Bernal lo esperaban. El mayordomo tomó la charola y desapareció, mientras que su abuelo lo miraba de forma molesta:  
  
- ¿Se quedara aqui?  
- ¿Algun problema? - contesto Kai sin darle importancia  
- Sabes que no me agrada su presencia ¿Cuanto tiempo estara aqui?  
- Se que no te simpatiza pero aun esta enfermo...  
- Señores, la comida esta lista - dijo el señor Bernal apareciendo por la puerta del comedor e interrumpiendo la discusión de ambos  
  
Kai dejó a su abuelo y se dirigió a comer, mientras que este se quedaba con la mirada fija en la planta alta, para después seguír a su nieto. Esa comida siguió en silencio, cuando terminaron Kai acompaño a su abuelo a la salida.  
  
- Regresare mañana por la mañana - dijo Voltaire tomando su abrigo y saliendo  
  
Kai se quedó callado y miró al auto marcharse, el silencio que dominaba la casa, a veces lo desesperaba asi que optaba por salir, ir a dar una vuelta, ir a jugar blade, sin embargo sus pies lo traicionaron y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba Ray. Su mirada se quedó fija en esa puerta por eternos segundos, ni él lograba explicar como podía ver la imagen de Ray atraves de la puerta, como podía verlo tan claramente si ni siquiera estaba a su vista, solo en sus recuerdos, podía verlo descansando con sus ojos cerrados, con mechones de su cabello que golpeaban su rostro, con un ligero color en sus mejillas, respiraba dificultosamente, y sus labios se movían a veces como si hablara entre sueños, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había memorizado, esa vista estaba fija en su memoria, solo lo había visto un par de minutos y ahora podía recordarlo a la perfección... Giro en sus talones y salió de aquella casa, tratando de olvidar...  
  
El timbre volvió a escucharse y sin preguntar, la reja se abrió, los tres jovenes entraron en ella. Tyson, Kenny y Max habían regresado y con ellos llevaban un plato de blade y una gran sonrisa impresa en sus rostros. Subieron rápidamente por las escaleras, y abrieron la alcoba, ante este hecho Ray se despertó ante la inoportuna intromisión de sus amigos, talló sus ojos tratando de alejar la sensación de sueño, y medio se levantó apoyandose en sus codos.  
  
- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó confundido - ¿Por que hay tanto ruido?  
- Lo sentimos Ray - se disculpo Max, a la vez que se acercaba a él - Pero Tyson olvida lo que es tocar las puertas  
- No fue mi culpa, si me hubieran detenido, no lo hubieramos despertado - se defendió el chico moreno  
- Son solo excusas, cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no habras asi la puerta, ya deberías haberte acostumbrado, y ahora has despertado a Ray, cuando sabes que debe descansar - habló Kenny  
- Chicos, tranquilos, estoy bien, y les agradezco que me hayan despertado, empezaba a cansarme de estar tanto tiempo dormido  
  
Ray sonrió, terminando asi con la discusión. Sin embargo su vista se había perdido buscando a otra persona, pero no lo encontro, Kai no se encontraba por ahí. Su interior se entristeció al notarlo, pero pronto fue sustituido por emoción al ver lo que Tyson cargaba, si sus ojos no le engañaban, era un plato de blade.  
  
- ¿Puedes levantarte? - le preguntó Max  
  
Y Ray sujetó la sabana que lo cubría y la jalo, se acomodó de la cama para levantarse, ignorando el mareo y el dolor de su pie al apoyarlo contra el suelo. Sus amigos vieron el tobillo vendado y no pudieron evitar el preguntar...  
  
- ¿Que paso? - preguntó un Kenny extrañado  
- Solo me lo torcí  
- ¿Estas seguro de que no es nada serio?  
- No, además el doctor dijo que hiciera ejercicios de vez en cuando - Y sin querer dar más explicaciones cambio el tema abruptamente - Vamos a jugar  
  
Tyson coloco el plato de blade cerca de la cama, y Ray se sentó en ella para poder ver y poder jugar, esa tarde se estaba terminando y ellos no se dieron cuenta hasta que vieron que el sol se estaba ocultando, las risas y las batallas seguian sin importarles la hora, Ray había olvidado su enfermedad, aunque estornudaba a cada minuto y su nariz seguia tapada...  
  
******************************  
  
Kai caminaba por las calles, no tenía un rumbo fijo, simplemente caminaba, tratando de no pensar, tratando de dejar atrás sus dudas, eran tantas que no podía concentrarse, se sentía totalmente confundido. se preguntaba a cada minuto, pero la respuesta no la obtenía, no llegaba a su mente, pero una parte de él no quería encontrarla, no quería saberla, porque estaba consciente de que cuando la encontrara todo cambiaría y su mente no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo...  
  
Ni siquiera una beybatalla lo animó, se quedó observando como dos chicos jugaban, pero su mente no estaba en la pelea, estaba en sus dudas. Decidió renunciar a todos sus pensamientos, mantener su mente en blanco. Fue cuando notó que la noche ya estaba cerca, y recordó que los chicos irían a visitar a Ray, sin darse cuenta ya estaba de regreso a casa, caminaba para ver a sus amigos, ¿sus amigos?, no, él quería ver a su amigo, quería ver como estaba Ray, le preocupaba... Un momento, desde cuando él se preocupaba por alguien, desde cuando él quería ver a Ray... Su firme decisión de dejar de pensar había fracasado, sus dudas regresaban con mayor insistencia, y todas ellas habían aumentado...  
  
Llegó hasta su casa y la reja se abrió, su paso era lento, y su mirada estaba fija en la nada, caminaba por inercia, caminaba dejando que su cuerpo lo llevara a su destino. Subió las escaleras, y cuando llegó a la habitación de la persona que estaba deseando ver, escuchó risas, esas risas alejaron sus enmarañados pensamientos, le alegró, pero su alegría no duro mucho tiempo cuando abrió la puerta y vio...  
  
************************************  
  
La noche cayó y el frío seguia sintiendose por toda la habitación, ninguno de ellos quiso darle importancia, no querían dejar de jugar, sin embargo Ray había empezado a sentirse aun peor, su vista había regresado a ser nublosa y su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, ahora estaba batallando con Max y no quería que sus amigos se dieran cuenta de su condición. Solo Kenny se había percatado...  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó con tono de preocupación  
- Claro - mintió y sonrió al ver que sus amigos lo veían fijamente - No te preocupes Jefe. Driger ataca!!  
  
Max también sonrió y su blade evito el ataque del joven chino. Y poco después la pelea terminaba con una victoria por parte de Ray...  
  
- Es mi turno - dijo Tyson saltando de la silla más cercana  
- De acuerdo - dijo Ray con voz entrecortada, ya que le costaba trabajo respirar...  
  
Pero antes de que la batalla comenzara la puerta de la habitación se abrió mostrando la figura que Ray había buscado horas antes. Kai estaba parado con la mano en la perilla, con la vista fija en la escena, esa escena donde Ray estaba levantado, enfermo y con su tobillo vendado, estando a la mitad de la habitación. No supo porque pero se sintió molesto.  
  
- ¿Que haces levantado? - preguntó acercandose a Ray  
- Hola Kai, ¿No nos saludas? - saludó Tyson, luego se golpeó la frente y añadió - Uh!, lo olvide, el señor simpatía siempre esta de mal humor.  
- Tyson, no lo molestes - le regañó Max  
- ¿Molestarlo? - preguntó Tyson - Él siempre esta molesto, yo no tengo la culpa de eso  
  
Kenny trataba de evitar la pelea entre Max y Tyson, y Ray sonreía al verlos, era una gran excusa para dejar de ver esos ojos rojo-oscuro que lo ponían tan nervioso, y no sabía ¿Por que?. Por su parte Kay se sentía molesto, no por la pelea de los demás, de hecho no les estaba prestando atención, no, le molestaba el que Ray no lo viera a los ojos, le molestaba la forma en que veía a los otros, le molestaba que no lo vieran de esa forma... , se preguntó bajando la vista y dejandola en un punto muerto, desde cuando a él le molestaban esas cosas, desde cuando él se preocupaba tanto por ellos, no, no ellos, él, desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por Ray...  
  
- ¿Que sucede Kai? - pregunto Kenny sacandolo de sus pensamientos. Y la mirada de todos se fijo en él  
- No debes estar levantado, sera mejor que te acuestes si no quieres tener una recaída  
  
Kai había hablado con la mirada fija en el piso, sin ver a nadie, había sentido la mirada de todos ellos sobre él, no pudo soportarlo asi que salió rápidamente de ahí, dejando la confusión impresa en los rostros de los muchachos. Todos lo vieron alejarse, y salir. Ray se sentía mal, pero no por su resfriado, se sentía mal porque pensaba que eso era su culpa, Kai le había dicho que no debía levantarse, y él lo había desobedecido, después de que él se había preocupado... ¿Preocupado?, era una palabra extraña cuando se refería a Kai, pero Kai se había preocupado por él o al menos eso creía.  
  
Ray bajó la mirada, su estado ahora no le preocupaba, quería disculparse con Kai, disculparse por no haberlo escuchado, pero ¿Por que le importaba tanto el estado de Kai?, ¿Por que sentía triste de verlo asi?, ¿Por que? ¿Por que no podía ver esos ojos rojo-oscuro sin sentirse extraño? ¿Por que se sentía nervioso de verlo acercarse? ¿Por que no podía controlar sus pensamientos?... , se respondía a cada momento, era la unica respuesta que encontraba, la única que creía correcta... ¿Pero acaso esa sería la correcta?...  
  
- Debes recostarte - la voz de Kenny llamó su atención y su vista se fijo en él - Kai tiene razón, no debes estar levantado  
  
Max se acerco al joven chino y lo ayudo a regresar a la cama, lo ayudo a recostarse. Los tres jovenes se acercaron a la cama y contemplaron en silencio al joven en ella. Ray sonreía con los ojos cerrados, sentía que no tenía la fuerza para abrirlos, pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo y sus parpados se abrieron...  
  
- Ya es tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Kenny  
- Vendremos mañana - avisó Tyson  
- Espero que Kai no se haya molestado - dijo Max mirando la puerta - De lo contrario no nos dejara venir a verte, dira que somos muy ruidosos y que no dejamos que te recuperes...  
- Eso no importa, nosotros venimos porque Ray esta aqui - interrumpió Tyson  
- Pero esta es su casa - peleó Max  
- Dejen de pelear, es hora de irnos - Kenny detuvó la pelea  
- Descansa y recuperate pronto - dijo Max a la vez que se despedía  
- Gracias por venir muchachos y no se preocupen por Kai, no creo que le moleste que esten aqui  
- Buenas noches - se despidieron los tres al unisono  
- Hasta mañana - contestó alegremente Ray viendo a sus amigos salir  
  
Tyson recogió el plato de blade y los tres salieron dejando a Ray hundido en sus pensamientos, sus dudas no lo dejaban en paz, como podía sentirse bien, cada vez que recordaba las palabras de Kai y su mirada, una sensación de tristeza inundaba su alma, ¿Por que Kai le hacía sentir asi? y ¿Desde cuando sucedía?, no podía seguir con esa tristeza, con esa duda, la duda de si Kai estaria molesto con él, lo mejor era disculparse...  
  
Ray no lo soportó más y se levantó, cerró sus ojos y una mano fue llevada hasta su cabeza para evitar el mareo que ahora se presentaba, se levantó y comenzo a caminar, cojeaba para evitar que su pie lastimado recibiera un mal apoyo, saltaba en su pie sano y después de muchos esfuerzos logró llegar a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y se apoyo en la pared para seguir caminando sin apoyar su pie en el suelo, no le importaba que su nariz le molestara, no le importaba que su cabeza estuviera a punto de partirse debido al dolor, no importaba que su pie doliera, lo que más quería era ver y hablar con Kai, pedirle una disculpa, su mente había dejado de cuestionarle ¿Por que?, ya que ahora en ella solo había una imagen de Kai. Su paso era lento, y suave, y camino tratando de encontrar la habitacion del joven ruso...  
  
*****************************************  
  
Kai había salido de esa habitación a toda prisa, se sentía confundido, no solo confundido, molesto, molesto consigo mismo por pensar esas tonterias, si Ray deseaba levantarse, a él que le importaba, si Ray tenía una recaída, por que debía preocuparle, si Ray no se cuidaba, a él no le interesaba, esos eran los pensamientos de su cerebro, pero su corazón se oponía a ellos, su corazón le decía que si le importaba, si le preocupaba, si le interesaba, la pregunta que se hacía era ¿Por que?... No entendía por que su corazón no lograba entenderse con su cerebro, porque ahora se sentía asi, tan desconcertado, tan perturbado...  
  
Kai abrió la llave del agua y entro en la ducha, cerro sus ojos y sus manos se apoyaron en la pared, dejando que el agua golpeara su cuerpo, tratando que sus dudas se alejaran. Lo logró, ese baño le ayudo a recuperar su mente tranquila, su mente en blanco. Llevaba un short de color azul y una playera blanca, y sus manos agitaban una toalla sobre su cabello tratando de secarlo, se detuvo a mitad de su habitación y su vista se fijo en la puerta, ¿Por que tenía una extraña sensacion de que debía salir?, lanzó la toalla a la silla más cercana y se dirigió a la puerta, no escuchaba nada, pero al abrirla, se encontro con el joven chino que caminaba apoyado en la pared. Ray levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y sonrió al ver a la persona en ella...  
  
- Hola Kai - saludó en el momento que su pie ya no podía mas y caía, pero antes de dar de lleno en el suelo sintió unos brazos que le detenian  
- ¿Que haces? - preguntó en su tono frío y como respuesta recibió una gran sonrisa por parte del joven chino, en ese momento su mente dejo atrás cualquier duda que quisiera apoderarse de su cerebro...  
- Yo lo siento - dijo Ray aun sostenido por Kai sacando a este de sus pensamientos  
- ¿Que? - preguntó un desconcertado Kai  
- Lo siento, siento haberte desobedecido, me dijiste que no me levantara y yo lo ignore, siento que te hayas molestado conmigo, no fue mi intención, pero no me gusta estar todo el tiempo acostado, y no pudo resistirme a jugar un poco...  
  
Kai tenía una mirada de sorpresa, estaba molesto consigo mismo, molesto por los pensamientos que no le dejaban pensar con claridad y ahora venía Ray y se disculpaba, aun cuando no era su culpa, aun cuando él no lo culpaba, no podía culparlo, como hacerlo si él había hecho lo mismo incontables veces, tampoco le gustaba permanecer en cama, no importaba si decían que estaba enfermo, no importaba que le obligaran a descansar, él nunca obedecía, y como estar molesto con ese joven chino si con esa sonrisa todo enojo o molestia se iba...  
  
- ... Aun asi, se que fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte, después de que tu te has tomado la molestia en hospedarme, en llamar a un medico para que me revise y bueno, lamento haber hecho a un lado tus consejos, como ex- lider de los bladebrakers debí haberte hecho caso.  
  
La voz de Ray lo regresó a la realidad, el joven chino no había detenido sus disculpas y ahora miraba fijamente sus ojos tratando de encontrar una respuesta, tratando de ver si había sido perdonado...  
  
- Y aun asi estas levantado - dijo tranquilamente Kai  
  
Ray bajo la mirada, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, y que podía decirle a Kai, que no le importaba si su condición empeoraba, mientras supiera que él no estaba enojado, como decirle que la actitud de él le hacía sentir mal y triste, como decirle que todo lo que él dijiera le afectaba de una u otra manera, como hacerlo si ni siquiera entendía ¿Por que?...  
  
- ¿Por que estas levantado? - preguntó Kai interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
- ah... bueno... yo... necesitaba disculparme - dijo Ray ocultando su mirada  
- ¿Por que?  
  
Ray evitó levantar la mirada, esa misma pregunta rondaba su mente y él no le encontraba respuesta, ¿Por que Kai tenía que preguntar exactamente eso? ¿Por que una simple pregunta le estaba costando tanto trabajo contestar? ¿Por que no podía encontrar la respuesta? ¿Por que no podia verlo a los ojos sin sentir un ligero rubor? ¿Y por que demonios se sentía nervioso de tener a Kai tan cerca?...  
  
- ¿Ray? - habló Kai sacandolo de sus pensamientos y haciendo que Ray levantara la vista  
- Bueno... yo - se perdio en esos hermosos ojos rojo-oscuro - No quería que tu estuvieras enojado  
  
Esa respuesta salió sin que la mente de Ray la razonara, sin que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo esa respuesta, era la respuesta correcta, él no quería que Kai estuviera enojado, enojado con él, la pregunta ¿Por que?, no importaba ahora, solo se veía reflejado en esos ojos que pertenecían al joven ruso y eso libraba su mente de cualquier pensamiento, la cálidez de Kai era tan confortante, que alejaba cualquier duda que su mente deseara imponerle...  
  
- Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación - dijo Kai sin preguntar nada más  
  
Kai decidió dejar de preguntar, pero su mente aun tenía una sola pregunta ¿Por que Ray no quería que él estuviera enojado?, esa pregunta ahora dominaba su mente y no le encontraba respuesta, pero también otras sensaciones dominaban su cuerpo... Kai sujetó el brazo de Ray sobre sus hombros y coloco su otra mano en la cintura de Ray para sujetarlo, ayudandole asi a evitar que pisara con el pie lastimado. La sensación que ahora lo dominaba al tener tan cerca a Ray era tan extraña que ni él mismo la comprendía, sin querer, más bien sin darse cuenta tenía sujetó a Ray más de lo necesario, era como si no quisiera que se fuera, como si no quisiera que se alejara... Ray no notó este hecho, su mente, tan enmarañada de preguntas, había renunciado a todo cuestionamiento, solo un pensamiento estaba presente, , no se preguntaba la razón por la cual se sentía asi, no lo creía importante, dejo que Kai lo guiara através del pasillo...  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Notas de la autora: Uf, otro capitulo de esta historia y al parecer muchas cosas comienzan aclararse, pero también muchas, demasiadas preguntas aparecen en la mente de nuestros protagonistas, pero no se preocupen, todas ellas encontraran respuesta, pronto, tal vez más pronto de lo que creen...  
  
Bien ya saben que si tiene algo que decirme esperare sus sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones etc... en el correo de siempre gunw02@hotmail.com o para fácil dejen un review!.. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "Una noche a tu lado", creo que el titulo dice todo, no?... Nos vemos en la proxima!! 


	5. Una noche a tu lado

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Muchas gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios... Y ahora tenemos un capitulo más de esta historia...  
  
Gracias a Clow Reed, (bienvenida)... Exacto, Kai no se dara cuenta de lo que siente hasta que... bueno será mejor que lo leas por ti misma. Y con respecto a Ray, si es tan LINDO!!! y tiene mala suerte, pero te digo que esta al lado de Kai y eso es lo que importa....  
  
Tidah, gracias por tus comentarios, y si, pronto se acercaran más, ya lo veran... No tardaran en darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, y la emoción (si, creo que si) pronto comenzara.....  
  
Kensy: Tus review me ponen de tan buen humor, recuerda que fuiste tu quien me inspiro, y espero que lo que te imagines pueda hacerse realidad, y si queda muy lindo, que te digo que a mi me gusto mucho...libro?, te aseguro que si lo llego hacer seras de las primeras en saberlo, aunque la verdad, no lo creo!... Y por cierto, espero que pronto continues con tu historia, ya que quiero saber que va a pasar...  
  
Bien dejemonos de rodeos y vayamos con el quinto capitulo de Al fin te encontre:  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Capitulo 5: Una noche a tu lado  
  
Kai avanzaba con lentitud ayudando a Ray a caminar, por alguna extraña razón no quería que ese cuerpo junto a él se alejara, no quería que la cálidez y el delicioso aroma de ese cuerpo se marchara...  
  
Ray mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no entendía porque sentía su corazon acelerar, por que se sentía sumamente nervioso y por que sentía aun más calor que antes, estaba tan cansado, ese día había sido agotador, no deseaba pensar en nada más, solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que lo dominaban, y sin darse cuenta recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Kai, quien se detuvo al instante al sentir el peso en su cuerpo y al voltear vio la cabeza del joven chino, sus cabellos negros golpearon su rostro y su corazón comenzo a acelerarse. Ray se dio cuenta de que Kai se había detenido y levanto lentamente su cabeza, su mirada dorada se fijo en aquellos ojos rojo-oscuro, sonrió como antes y en voz casi inaludible dijo:  
  
- Lo siento, no fue mi intención  
  
Dijo Ray al pensar que Kai se había molestado por que él se había recargado, pero Kai simplemente regreso su vista al frente y siguió caminando sin contestar, sentía que su corazon estaba a punto de salir de su pecho y su sangre hervía en sus venas, no entendía porque le molestaba que Ray hubiera apartado su cabeza... Ray seguia con los ojos cerrados, y su cabeza se balanceaba de atras hacía adelante...  
  
Al fin llegaron a la habitación y Kai solto por un momento la mano de Ray para empujar la puerta, volvió a sujetarlo y llegaron hasta la cama. Ray se sentó en ella y el chico ruso lo ayudó a acostarse. El rostro de Ray se mostraba sereno, con sus parpados descansados, sus mejillas teñidas ligeramente de un color rojizo al igual que su nariz, y sus labios entreabiertos... Kai se había quedado maravillado de esa vista, aun enfermo Ray se veía tan... se preguntó Kai a la vez que agitaba su cabeza, pero antes de marcharse, notó que la respiración de ese chico chino se volvía aun más dificultosa, ruidosa, y su pecho se agitaba. Instintivamente llevó una mano a la frente de Ray y se dio cuenta de que la fiebre había regresado  
  
- Eres un tonto  
  
Dijo en un tono diferente al que siempre usaba y desapareció, en su delirio Ray las había escuchado y esas palabras apuñalaron su corazón, pero sabía que se lo merecía, se merecía eso y más, Kai había tenido razón, no debio haberse levantado, pero por su descuido, por su desobediencia, había tenido una recaída y no podía molestar a Kai porque todo eso era su culpa... Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió un trapo húmedo y frío sobre su frente, apretó sus ojos tratando de abrirlos y lo logró, la figura de esa persona comenzo aclararse, y distinguio a la persona que lo cuidaba.  
  
- Lo siento - fueron sus únicas palabras, dichas unicamente como un susurro  
- Descansa  
  
Ray no lograba identificar el tono que usaba ese joven, nunca le había oído hablar asi. Cerró sus ojos, y una sonrisa caracteristica apareció en sus labios. Kai acercó una silla y se quedó cuidandolo. Con el trapo recorría todo el rostro de ese joven y sin quererlo comenzo a memorizar cada uno de sus rasgos, ese joven chino si que era llamativo, sus facciones eran curiosas y muy bien detalladas...  
  
Ray podía sentir la delicadeza con la cual era cuidado, pero en un momento dejo de sentir que el trapo se moviera, ¿Acaso Kai se había marchado?, su pregunta fue contestada cuando sintió que una brisa helada entraba por sus pies, sintió que alguien quitaba la venda de su tobillo, y unas calidas manos le daban un pequeño masaje, el toque de Kai era tan sutil, tan delicado que Ray se sorprendió... Kai estaba aplicando el ungüento que el doctor había ordenado...  
  
Después de que el joven ruso vendara de nuevo el tobillo se acercó a Ray y trato de despertarlo, en un tono muy suave le dijo:  
  
- Ray, debes tomar tu medicina, despierta, Ray  
  
Y antes de que abriera sus ojos, el joven chino sintió unas manos que lo sujetaban por los antebrazos y lo levantaban con gran cautela. Kai se sentó en la cama y ayudo a Ray a beber la medicina, el joven chino sintió el frío metal de la cuchara sobre sus labios y se estremeció al sentir el amargo sabor recorrer su boca, apretó los ojos como muestra de desaprobación, poco después los abrió lentamente y reconoció una taza que Kai le ofrecía, era el te que tanto le había gustado y su sabor alejo la sensación desagradable que la medicina había dejado en su garganta, cuando hubo terminado regreso el vaso a Kai y sin querer se recargo en su pecho debido al cansancio.  
  
Kai se quedó de piedra al sentir el cuerpo caliente de Ray cerca del suyo y casi deja caer el vaso debido a la impresión, pero esa vez no estaba dispuesto a alejarlo, no iba a permitir que sucediera lo mismo que en el pasillo. Jalo una sabana para que los cubriera, se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y acerco a Ray aun más, sus brazos rodearon la espalda del joven chino y su cabeza se balanceo lentamente hacia enfrente, cerro sus ojos, sintiendo la cálidez de Ray, aspirando su aroma, ese aroma que hacía su corazón acelerar...  
  
Ray no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, solo se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, había inhalado el dulce aroma del cuerpo que estaba a su lado y deseo tenerlo aun más cerca. Sus brazos se encontraban atrapados entre los dos cuerpos, sientiendo la cálidez de ambos, y también podía notar que alguien lo abrazaba, pero ahora no quería pensar en nada más...  
  
Y la noche se hizo aun más profunda, paso sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, paso sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera, era tan delicioso tenerse mutuamente, pero ellos no lo sabían, aun no se daban cuenta...  
  
La mañana llegó para disgusto de ambos jovenes, los rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas y golpearon el rostro del joven ruso, que se agito tratando de alejarlos, pero cuando se movió sintió al otro cuerpo cerca de él, abrió sus ojos y ellos mostraron sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba. Alejó sus manos asustado, pudo ver y sentir que Ray se movía debido a su reciente movimiento, trataba de acercarse aun más, deseaba sentir de nuevo esas manos sobre él, sentirse abrazado y protegido... Kai no perdió tiempo y acomodó a Ray de nuevo en la cama, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de ahí, no debía perder el tiempo ya que su mente comenzaba a bombardearlo con preguntas, las dudas regresaban y él no podía encontrarles respuesta.  
  
Entró en su habitación y se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, su vista se perdió en la nada, su corazón comenzaba acelerarse, su respiración se volvió agitada, estaba alterado, no sabía ¿Por que había permanecido toda la noche al lado de Ray? ¿Por que al verlo dormir le pareció hermoso? ¿Por que se sentía asi cerca de él? ¿Por que su cuerpo actuaba de aquella manera al sentirlo cerca? ¿Por que no podía pensar con claridad? ¿Por que.....???...  
  
- Me alegra que ya estes despierto  
  
La voz a sus espaldas llamó su atención y en la puerta de su habitación se encontraba la figura de su abuelo, sus ojos mostraban el miedo que sentía, el miedo que tenía al no saber lo que le estaba sucediendo. Para su suerte, Voltaire no lo notó, entró en su habitación y la recorrió con la vista.  
  
- Veo que incluso has hecho tu cama  
  
Voltaire fijo de nuevo su vista en él y Kai trató de tranquilizarse, no había necesidad de que su abuelo se enterara de lo que había sucedido, él aun podía seguir siendo el chico frío, indiferente, impasible, y lo era, aun lo era, o no?... Cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse, respiró ondo y con su tono frío tan caracteristico, dijo:  
  
- ¿Que es lo que deseas? Abuelo  
- Me alegra que lo preguntes - se quedó callado esperando alguna reacción por parte de su nieto pero al no obtenerla prosiguió - He concertado una demostración para probar tus habilidades en los nuevos modelos de blade, esta planeada para hoy, asi que debes arreglarte, porque saldras dentro de media hora.  
  
Kai asintió con la cabeza y Voltaire salió sin decir nada más. Kai se quedó pensando, esa era una buena oportunidad para alejarse, para regresar a ser el chico frívolo, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a vestirse, salió de su habitación y detuvó sus pasos frente a la habitación de Ray, no escuchó ruidos, pero la tentación a entrar se hizo presente levantó su mano y antes de tocar la perilla la retiro bruscamente, siguió caminando a toda prisa. Se despidió de su abuelo en la entrada y sin desayunar salió de aquella casa, aun era temprano asi que comería en algun otro lado, lejos de aquella persona que lo descontrolaba, lejos de sus sentimientos...  
  
Voltaire se extrañó de su actitud, lo vio marcharse, pero no le dijo nada, su nieto estaba actuando muy extraño y él aun seguia molesto con la presencia de ese jovencito amigo de su nieto, estaba molesto porque Kai se preocupaba demasiado por ese chiquillo, bastaba con recordar lo que había sucedido ese día cuando se desamayo, Kai lo había ayudado y había ordenado que lo llevaran a una de las habitaciones, mientras que mandaba a llamar a un medico e inclusive invito a su antiguo equipo y todo por el joven de larga cabellera negra, esa persona no era una buena influencia para su nieto... Voltaire resopló enfadado ante sus recuerdos, entro en su despacho, mientras esperaba que el desayuno estuviera listo.  
  
*************************************  
  
Ray sintió la frialdad de las sabanas, y se movió tratando de recuperar la cálidez que lo había acompañado durante toda la noche, pero no la encontro, abrio sus ojos y se estiro, su fiebre había bajado, su vista ya no era nublosa, aun sentía su garganta un poco seca, y su nariz seguia molestandole. Se levantó y se dio cuenta de que su cabeza ya no le dolía, a decir verdad, se sentía mucho mejor, mejor que la noche anterior. Salió de la cama y comenzo a caminar evitando apoyar demasiado su pie, entró al baño y tomo una ducha larga y deliciosa, recordaba que Kai lo había ayudado y lo había cuidado la noche anterior, asi que lo primero que quería hacer era darle las gracias, ofrecerle una gran sonrisa y mostrarle que se sentía mucho mejor.  
  
Salió de la ducha y encontró sus ropas en la cama, junto con la bandeja de comida. Se vistió rápidamente, amarro su cabello como siempre y con paso lento salió de aquella alcoba. Se apoyaba en la pared para poder caminar, vio al fin las escaleras y con cuidado comenzo a bajar por ellas... Cuando por fin estuvo en la planta baja, vio con alegría al mayordomo que se acercaba a él.  
  
- Jovencito ¿Que hace levantado? - le preguntó con cierto tono de preocupacion impreso en su voz  
- Voy a desayunar  
- Pero si su desayuno ha sido enviado a su habitación ¿Acaso no lo vio? - preguntó extrañado  
- Si, pero me senti mucho mejor y decidí bajar a desayunar...  
  
Estuvo a punto de decir "desayunar con Kai", pero su mente se negó a dejar salir esas palabras, sin embargo se quedaron repicando en su cabeza, y el solo pensar en Kai, le hacía mostrar una gran sonrisa y una emoción que no entendía, pero que no tenía ganas de cuestionarse...  
  
- Esta bien, permitame ayudarle para que llegue hasta el comedor  
  
Ray asintió con la cabeza y el señor Bernal lo ayudó, después de todo Kai había ordenado que se le diera todo lo que pidiera. Bernal abrió las puertas y lo primero que vio fue al abuelo de Kai, el mayordomo ayudó a Ray para que se sentara hasta el otro lado de la mesa. De nuevo y sin poder evitarlo su vista vagó por toda la gran mesa, buscando una figura conocida...  
  
Voltaire se había quedado callado ante la presencia de ese chiquillo, no le agradaba en nada, su mirada se endureció mientras le observaba, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la vista de este recorría toda la mesa, al parecer en busca de alguien, desvió la mirada, coloco la servilleta en sus piernas y habló:  
  
- Bernal ¿Que sucede con el desayuno?, creí haberte dicho que podías servirlo  
- Lo siento señor, aun no esta listo, enseguida lo traigo  
  
Y el mayordomo se fue, dejando un silencio un tanto incomodo en aquella habitación. Voltaire mantenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos estaban apoyadas en la mesa. Ray por su parte no despegaba su vista de la puerta, esperando que alguien más hiciera su aparición, no podía evitarlo, cada vez que pensaba en Kai se sentía emocionado... La puerta se abrió y la sonrisa de Ray se ensanchó, pero al instante desapareció cuando vio que solo era otro de los mayordomos que traían la comida... El hombre comenzo a servir y Ray se dio cuenta de que solo servía dos raciones, las de él y las del señor...  
  
- Que tenga buen provecho, señor  
  
Voltaire no contestó se limito a tomar los cubiertos y comenzar a cortar su ración. El silencio no era algo que le gustara a Ray y teniendo tantas dudas, no pudo evitar el preguntar:  
  
- ¿No esperaremos a Kai? - preguntó con voz algo ronca y viendo fijamente al abuelo  
  
Voltaire abrió sus ojos ante la débil voz que resono en el comedor y su vista se fijo en el chico al otro lado de la mesa, sus ojos centellaban molestia. Sin embargo lo único que hizo Ray fue sonreir, sonreir con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas dejando al abuelo totalmente extrañado. Voltaire volvió a cerrar sus ojos antes de contestar.  
  
- Kai, tuvo que salir, tiene una presentación hoy al mediodía. - Y regreso su atención a su comida  
- Ah! - fue la exhalación de Ray al escuchar esa noticia y su sonrisa desaparecio, mientras su mirada se fijo en la comida sin ganas de comer - ¿Y cuando volvera?  
- ... - Voltaire dudo antes de contestar - Hasta que el evento termine  
- ¿Y cuanto durara?  
- Lo que tenga que durar  
- ¿Y cuanto tiempo sera eso?  
- Todo el tiempo que sea necesario...  
  
Ray comenzo a picar la comida sin atreverse a probar nada, su mirada era triste, su vista había perdido el brillo y su sonrisa había desaparecido. Voltaire levanto la vista y se topo con aquella imagen, donde Ray tenía un tenedor y trataba de picar un chicharo sin aplicar fuerza, a veces se escuchaba el golpetear con la vajilla...  
  
- ¿No piensas comer?  
- Eh! - se sobresalto levantando la mirada - No tengo mucho apetito, gracias  
  
El mismo Voltaire estaba sorprendido de haber hecho esa pregunta, a él que le interesaba lo que sucediera con ese chiquillo, no era de su icumbencia. Regreso su vista a su plato, hasta que la voz de ese joven se escuchó:  
  
- Muchas gracias! - dijo tratando de hacer conversación  
- ¿Por que? - pregunto sin entender  
- Por recibirme en su casa, hospedarme.  
- No fui yo  
- Lo se, pero si usted hubiera querido, me hubiera echado  
- Kai no lo hubiera permitido  
- ... - Ray enrojeció ligeramente al recordar a Kai y las palabras de aquel hombre retumbaron en su cabeza - Pero siendo usted su única familia estoy seguro de que él hubiera hecho lo que usted le dice  
- Eso no es cierto - dijo friamente al recordar todas las veces que su nieto lo había desobedecido  
- Bueno... me refiero... - dijo Ray entendiendo porque ese hombre hablaba en ese tono - Es decir, Kai hace lo que usted dice, siempre y cuando él crea que es correcto. Él es un chico serio, tranquilo, pero muy inteligente y cree firmemente en sus convicciones, asi que no es capaz de hacer algo que vaya en contra de ellas...  
  
Voltaire se sorprendió de las palabras de ese chico, no creía que ese muchacho supiera tantas cosas sobre su nieto, pero... tenía razón, Kai era un chico inteligente que buscaba su beneficio, se parecía mucho a él cuando era joven, sin embargo su nieto actuaba de manera extraña en algunas ocasiones, sus amigos eran una mala influencia para él, ese chiquillo que ahora estaba sentado en la misma mesa que él, hacía que su nieto actuara de una manera extraña y le hacía preocuparse por los demás y eso no era nada bueno para Kai, podría influir en sus decisiones futuras, en el futuro para dirigir su empresa...  
  
- Aunque a veces Kai se porta de una manera muy fría, pero creo que es solo porque no le gusta mostrar su preocupación hacía las demás personas y no cree que su opinión sea importante...  
  
Ray hablaba sin prestar atención a la mirada que Voltaire le dirigia, él solo quería hablar de Kai, y Kai era la imagen que se hallaba en su mente, quería verlo, quería hablarle, quería agradecerle, no le interesaba preguntarse ¿Por que?, esa pregunta ahora no le parecía importante, su prioridad era Kai...  
  
- Aun asi creo que Kai es una gran persona - finalizo Ray levantando la vista y topandose con una mirada extraña por parte de Voltaire, sin poder evitarlo pregunto - ¿Que?  
  
Voltaire se sorprendió mucho de esa pregunta y se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo fijamente a ese jovencito, asi que desvió su mirada, limpio su boca con la servilleta y se levanto...  
  
Ray no presto atención a la salida de Voltaire, siguio pellizcando la comida sin comer nada, contuvo varios bostezos, y se quedo con la mirada fija en su plato, mientras su cabeza se apoyaba en su mano, y su cabello caía graciosamente a un lado... ¿Cuanto tiempo estuvo ahi, solo, sin probar alimento, dejando vagar sus pensamientos?, nadie lo contó, demasiado triste como para recordar su enfermedad. Se levantó de improvisto y el dolor en su pie se lo recordó, para su suerte el mayordomo estaba cerca y lo ayudo a subir a las escaleras. Le obligo a tomar su medicina, y sin tener sueño se recosto en su cama.  
  
Estuvo toda una hora ahi, mirando fijamente el techo, jugando con su cabello, moviendose de un lado a otro, pensando, recordando, ¿Que?, pues nada más y nada menos que la ayuda que Kai le brindo la noche anterior, y cada vez que en su mente aparecian los ojos rojo-oscuro, el rostro del lider de los bladebrakers, un ligero rubor lo cubría, y no podía dejar de sonreir, se sentía extraño, pero no estaba de humor para cuestionarse. Y justamente cuando pensaba en levantarse, la puerta de su habitación se abrio, y en ella aparecieron sus tres amigos.  
  
- ¿Como te sientes, hoy, Ray? - preguntó Max con una gran sonrisa  
- Mucho mejor, gracias  
- Uf - suspiro aliviado Max - Pensamos que tu condición había empeorado  
- No fue asi, me siento mucho mejor... - Y asi era su garganta ya no le dolía, solamente su tobillo le molestaba - Gracias por preocuparse  
- Genial! - dijo Tyson, y sus manos, que estaban detrás de su espalda, mostraron el mismo plato de blade de la vez pasada - Recuerda que aun me debes una!  
  
Ray sonrió y con ayuda de sus amigos se levanto, solo que esta vez si se coloco sus zapatos y cerraron la ventana para que no entrara el frío. Las batallas, las risas y las platicas, le hicieron olvidar su preocupación por Kai. Lamentablemente ya era muy tarde y era hora de marcharse. Max ayudó a Ray para volver a acostarse, Ray giro en su cama y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.  
  
Los tres chicos salieron de la mansión, y esta vez caminaron hasta su casa, pasarían primero a dejar a Tyson...  
  
- ¿Por que crees que Kai no se presento en todo el día? - preguntó Kenny  
- ah!, no te preocupes, jefe. Lo más seguro es que se escondio porque no quería vernos  
- O tal vez tuvo algun asunto importante  
- Pero no debio dejar a Ray solo  
- Y crees que eso le preocupa...  
- Debio tener algo importante que hacer - insistio Max - Kai no dejaría solo a Ray asi como asi, además se ha portado muy amable con él. Ray no se ha quejado  
- Y que nos diría - Dijo Tyson deteniendose de repente - "Saben, que Kai me trata mal". Ray no es esa clase de chico. Además nosotros le dijimos que lo tratara bien.  
- Pero...  
- Al fin regresan - dijo el abuelo de Tyson interrumpiendo las palabras de Max  
- ¿Que sucede abuelo? - preguntó Tyson con tono impaciente  
- Los han estado buscando.  
- ¿Quien? - pregunto Max mientras entraban a la casa  
- Buenas tardes - saludo el hombre que estaba sentado  
- ¡Señor Dickenson! - exclamaron los tres  
- ¿Que hace usted aqui? - preguntó Tyson  
- Los he buscado todo él día y sus familias nos dijeron que estarían aqui.  
- ¿Por que? - preguntó un extrañado Tyson  
- Porque...  
- Hola muchachos... - saludo una tercera persona, que ellos no habían visto, porque apenas estaba entrando.  
- ¡¡¿¿Tuuu??!!  
  
Dijieron los tres al unisono y como única respuesta recibieron una sonrisa, y una mirada seria de la otra persona que también entraba.  
  
Continuara....  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Y ahora quien habrá llegado. Pero me supongo que ya comenzaran a sospechar, si no, tendran que leer el siguiente capitulo para que lo sepan. Y ahora si los sentimientos comenzaran a ser muy visibles, pero también los celos, aunque ellos todavía no se dan cuenta...  
  
Y no lo olviden, cualquier sugerencia, opinión, aclaracion, reclamo o lo que sea, sera bienvenido a gunw02@hotmail.com, o dejen un review!... No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "Una visita molesta y su llegada inesperada". Titulo largo, no?, pero ni modo... Nos vemos en la proxima!!.... 


	6. Una visita molesta y su llegada inespera...

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Hola a todos, en esta su historia, y antes de empezar, contestemos a los reviews...  
  
Kasey: Me alegro que te haya gustado y tu pregunta sera contestada aqui mismo, espero que también sea de tu agrado... Y si, como te dije en mi mail... Por siempre amigas, las mejores!!!!... Gracias!!!!!!, y me alegra que los titulos te gusten, he de confesarte que algunos me cuestan trabajo escribirlos... Y quien te dijo que los tuyos son feos, dime y yo mandare a golpearlo... Porque a mi también me gustan mucho, de hecho me dan una idea de lo que va a pasar y me dan muchas mas ganas de leerlo... Y sobre tu cuarto capitulo... Genial!!!!, espero ver pronto la continuación, ya que me quede intrigada... Estuvo fantastico, lo de POV, te esta saliendo genial...  
  
Y nada más pasemos al capitulo seis...  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66  
  
Capitulo 6: Una visita molesta y su llegada inesperada  
  
La demostración había terminado hace ya varias horas, sin embargo él no había continuado hasta el final, se había retirado antes de que terminara. Pero Kai aun no deseaba regresar a casa, no quería llegar, porque no sabía como comportarse, todo el día había estado pensando en Ray, y eso afectaba sus habilidades.  
  
Había estado a punto de perder con un chico, cuya habilidad era casi nula, y solo por pensar en los hermosos ojos ambarinos, en el cabello sedoso, en el delicioso aroma, en su piel tan tersa... De nuevo, las tonterias inundaban su mente!!!... Se auto regaño, por no dejar de pensar en Ray, había estado a punto de perder...  
  
- Joven Kai - le llamó la voz de su chofer - Desea regresar ya  
  
Se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque... La tarde comenzaba a enfriarse, pero todavía no estaba listo para regresar, todavía no quería ver esos ojos... Esos ojos que no apartaba de su mente, y aunque su corazón reclamara verlos, su mente no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo...  
  
- No - dijo con un tono indiferente - Puedes irte, yo regresare por mi cuenta...  
- Pero joven, el señor Voltaire dio indicaciones de regresar en cuanto el evento terminara  
- Ire a comer a algun restaurante cercano. Dile a mi abuelo que no tardare en llegar.  
  
Y dicho esto, se fue. Pronto escucho el auto marcharse, y siguio caminando. Se detuvo frente a una tienda y en ella vio un dije con el simbolo ying- yang... "Ray".... "¿Por que? ¿Por que no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos?"... Se preguntó a si mismo, mientras emprendía de nuevo el camino... volteaba a ver otro estante, y los colores, azul, blanco, hacía que Ray volviera a su cabeza, luego veía a un peluche de tigre y de nuevo, sus pensamiento lo traicionaban...  
  
Enfadado consigo mismo, consiguio llegar hasta uno de los restaurantes de ahi cerca, todos lo conocían, asi que le consiguieron una mesa muy rápido. Se sentó y uno de los meseros se acerco, tomo su orden. Y él se quedo esperando su comida.  
  
Su vista vago por las personas ahi, y vio a una chica que lo miraba fijamente, chica que había visto en algun otro lado, pero que ahora no recordaba donde, sus ojos color miel no le habían quitado la vista desde que había entrado, y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, esa chica le sonrio coquetamente, y al instante Kai desvio la mirada. Se sentía fastidiado, no tenía ganas de ver ni hablar con nadie... Pero se engañaba a si mismo, él sabía a la perfección que si Ray estuviera por ahi, le hablaría e incluso... De nuevo Ray, en sus pensamientos... Golpeo la mesa con su puño, y muchas miradas se fijaron en él...  
  
- ¿Que? - preguntó energicamente, mientras su mirada se volvía fría hacía todos ellos...  
  
Al instante todos dejaron de verlo para regresar a sus conversaciones, conversaciones que Kai consideraba inservibles y sin sentido... Trajeron su comida, y la vio sin apetito, comenzo a picarla sin llevar nada a su boca, ni probarla siquiera. ¿Por que se sentía triste de no ver a Ray junto a él, comiendo?...  
  
Cuanto le hubiera gustado que Ray estuviera a su lado, que le sonriera, y le dijera que la comida le gustaba... Tal vez algun día podría llevarlo a comer ahi...  
  
Kai se levantó dejando la comida sin ser tocada, y pagando al instante. Había ido un montón de veces, que ya sabía de memoria cuanto costaba cada cosa, asi que dejo el dinero exacto, junto a una muy buena propina...  
  
Comenzó a caminar por las calles, a paso presuroso. Y no le interesaba preguntarse, ni cuestionarse. Solo quería llegar a comer a casa, ver a Ray, y preguntarle si estaba mejor... Al fin la vio, su casa quedaba a una cuadra más, apresuro su paso aun mas...  
  
*************************  
  
- ¡¡¿¿Tuuuu??!! - dijeron los tres al unisono  
- Pareciera que no les da gusto verme - dijo la chica mientras la sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro  
- No... no es eso, Mariah - dijo nerviosamente Kenny - Pero... es... que tu llegada es...  
- Inesperada - concluyó Max mirandola, al igual que todos, con sorpresa y la sonrisa de la chica se ensancho aun más  
- ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto de repente Tyson y la sonrisa de la joven vacilo  
- ¿Han visto a Ray? - preguntó de pronto el joven que venía detrás de la chica  
- ¿Por que la pregunta Lee? - se le salió a Max  
- Ellos han estado buscandolo - dijo de repente el Sr. Dickenson - Como no sabían donde vivían ustedes, me mandaron a llamar. Tuvieron suerte de que se me olvidaran algunos papeles y regresara de mi viaje. Y toda la mañana hemos estado buscandolos, fuimos a casa de Kenny, y de Max. Y al fin los encontramos  
- No sabemos donde esta - respondió el joven sin cambiar su tono de impaciencia  
- Ah!, Ray esta en la casa de Kai - dijo de pronto Tyson y la mirada de los recién llegados se volvieron profundas y confusas  
- En casa... ¿De Kai? - habló en voz baja Mariah, mientras la sonrisa dejaba su rostro y la confusión se apoderaba de él  
- Si, de Kai... Pero no se preocupen, Kai lo esta tratando muy bien, nosotros se lo hemos advertido, que si trata mal a Ray se las vera con nosotros. Asi que tiene que cuidarlo, y dejar de ser antipatico con él - añadió al ver el rostro de Mariah  
- ¿Por que esta ahi? - preguntó de nuevo Lee, después de que vio la reacción de su compañera  
- Eso deberían preguntarselo a él - dijo Tyson, sin darse cuenta, de la mirada de los jovenes chinos  
- ¿Podrían llevarlos? - dijo el Sr. Dickenson - Necesito salir inmediatamente, ahora todo estara en sus manos.  
- No hay problema - anunció Max - cierto Jefe, Tyson?. Ustedes que dicen  
- Por supuesto que no - le apoyo Tyson - verdad, Jefe?  
- No, claro que no...  
- En verdad se los agradezco muchachos! - les dijo el Sr. Dickenson - Es hora de irme, gracias por su hospitalidad  
  
Y el abuelo de Tyson lo acompaño a la salida. Mientras los jovenes se quedaron en silencio.  
  
- Es hora de irnos - dijo Tyson a la vez que se ponía en marcha  
- Oye Tyson - le dijo su abuelo cuando estuvieron en la puerta - Regresa temprano  
- Claro abuelo!!... Enseguida vuelvo  
  
Y los cinco se encaminaron a la casa de Kai, el viento seguia agitando las ramas de los arboles con fuerza, y el frío era fácilmente perceptible. Y aunque las nubes cubrían el cielo, no había indicios de lluvia... Tyson, Max y Kenny platicaban amenamente, mientras que Mariah, y Lee los seguían sin decir nada. La mirada de Lee, estaba fija hacía el frente y caminaba con los brazos cruzados. mientras que Mariah, caminaba con los brazos detrás de su espalda y su mirada triste, estaba fija en el piso.  
  
Al fin llegaron, y justamente en la entrada se encontraron con el dueño de aquella mansión. Kai había llegado justamente cuando ellos también llegaban, su mirada se fijo en las tres personas que venían adelante, pero se quedo confundido de ver a esa chica detrás de ellos. Su rostro serio no dejaba ver su sorpresa.  
  
- Hola Kai! - saludo alegremente Tyson - Nos alegra que hayas vuelto. No tuvimos tiempo de platicar cuando estuvimos aqui. Oh! lo olvide, al serio Kai no le gusta platicar, ¿Como pude olvidarlo?  
- Dejalo tranquilo Tyson - le regaño Max - ¿Quieres que te golpee?  
- Y crees que yo me voy a dejar golpear sin defenderme. Vaya Max, no tienes fe en mi.  
- No es eso - dijo Max, mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente - Es solo que, no me gustaría..  
- ¿Que estan haciendo aqui? - les interrumpio Kai, quien ya se había impacientado  
- Oh, no!. De nuevo de mal humor. Pero olvidaba que siempre estas de mal humor, asi que no creo que le encuentres alguna diferencia...  
- Ya Tyson - le advirtio Kenny - Oye Kai, Mariah y Lee vinieron a ver a Ray, puedes dejarlos pasar  
- Hum - fue lo único que dijo y enseguida se giro para hablar por el intercomunicador - Bernal!, abre la puerta.  
  
No pasaron ni cinco minutos, después de la orden, que la reja se abrio. Y sin cambiar su semblante Kai les dijo:  
  
- Pasen!  
- Gracias por tu amabilidad - dijo burlonamente Tyson - Pero nosotros tenemos que marcharnos. Se cuidan chicos y nos saludan a Ray  
- Claro - dijo Lee mientras seguia a Mariah, que a su vez seguia a Kai.  
  
Tyson, Max y Kenny dieron media vuelta y regresaron a sus casas, ya era muy tarde, cuando dieron la vuelta en la esquina sus figuras se perdieron.  
  
Kai entro en la casa, y sin hacer caso de las palabras del mayordomo "Joven Kai, su abuelo lo esta esperando", comenzó a subir las escaleras, y sus acompañantes lo seguian en silencio, sorprendidos por el lugar en el que se encontraban, y confundidos de que Ray se encontrara ahi... Pero Mariah, estaba molesta de que Ray estuviera con Kai...  
  
Kai abrio la puerta de la habitación de Ray, y enseguida dejo pasar a Mariah y a Lee, la persona en la cama, se movió en ella, sus ojos se abrieron y vio claramente a las personas que acababan de entrar. Medio se levantó, pensando que esa era una alucinación, tallo sus ojos y mostraron su sorpresa de ver a las personas recién llegadas..  
  
- ¿Mariah? ¿Lee? - preguntó confundido - ¿Que estan haciendo aqui?  
- ¡¿Que estamos haciendo aqui?! - le devolvió la pregunta molesta - No te has dignado a llamarnos, han pasado dias y nosotros no sabemos nada de ti, estabamos preocupados. ¿Que sucedio Ray? ¿Por que no nos llamaste? Debiste regresar ayer por la mañana, y como no llegaste, esperamos tener noticias tuyas pero nada. Asi que decidimos venir a ver que había sucedido.  
- Lo siento - se disculpo Ray a la vez que su sonrisa aparecia, y alejaba a Mariah de la realidad, y empezaba a sentir que su enojo se iba - Pero es que han sucedido demasiadas cosas. Primero no encontre al señor Dickenson asi que como no sabía donde vivían los demás, me encontre sin saber a donde ir. Fue cuando me encontro Kai, no es así?  
  
Le dijo Ray a Kai, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Kai se había quedado cerca de la puerta, con su postura de siempre, los brazos cruzados, recargado en la pared, pero esta vez veía fijamente la escena, y se sintió extraño de ver esa sonrisa, dirigida únicamente a él, aun asi solo le contesto con "Hum", que dejo satisfecho a Ray.  
  
- Me ofrecio su casa para pasar la noche, pero yo me enferme, porque estuve demasiado tiempo bajo la lluvia, y para colmo me lastime mi tobillo ese mismo día. Asi que Kai, muy amablemente me dejo permanecer más tiempo aqui, al igual que llamo a un doctor para que me atendiera - y sonrio de nuevo  
- Pero, ya estas bien, verdad?  
- Claro, aun me duele mi garganta, pero no es nada serio, y mi tobillo me sigue doliendo, pero pronto pasara... No debieron preocuparse  
  
Mariah suspiro aliviada y acerco una silla para sentarse a su lado, a la vez que tomaba la mano de Ray. Este acto hizo que Kai se quedara sin entender nada, su mirada estaba fija en esas manos, y vio como Ray le sonreia tan amistosamente a esa chica, había notado que esas dos sonrisas, una para él y la otra para Mariah, eran diferentes, pero él no sabía en que eran diferentes, aun asi no le gustaba en nada la familiaridad con la que Ray los trataba. No entendía porque se sentía asi...  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando se escucho el golpeteo de la puerta. Enseguida se abrio y mostro la inconfundible figura de Bernal.  
  
- Joven. Su abuelo lo espera en el despacho  
  
Kai salio mirando por último al joven de la cama, y pareciera que nadie se había dado cuenta de su salida, pero Ray lo había visto de reojo, ya que toda esa mañana había pensado en él, y había querido agradecerle, pero no creía conveniente tocar el tema, mientras Mariah estuviera cerca.  
  
- Oh, Ray! - le dijo Mariah, una vez que Kai se fuera - ¿Por que no nos llamaste?. Hubieramos venido enseguida  
- No lo creí importante  
- Veo que los muchachos tenían razón  
- ¿En que? - preguntó Ray sin entender  
- En que Kai te estaba tratando bien... Yo que pense que no les haría caso  
- ¿Caso? ¿A quien?  
- A Tyson y todos ellos. Ellos le dijeron a Kai que te tratara bien, que te cuidara o que ellos intervendrían... Por cierto, te mandaron a saludar  
  
Y la mirada de Ray se ensombreció "Asi que por eso era tan amable, solo porque los chicos se lo habían pedido, mejor dicho le ordenaron" penso Ray totalmente abatido. Y él que creía que había comenzado a simpatizarle a Kai, que tonto había sido...  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Ray? - preguntó Mariah, sacandolo del trance  
- Nada, es solo que estoy un poco cansado y tengo mucho sueño  
- Necesitas descansar, asi que será mejor que nosotros nos vayamos, nos estamos hospedando cerca de aqui. Vendremos en la tarde - habló por primera vez Lee  
- ¿Por que hasta la tarde? - dijo Ray  
- Porque pasaremos a comprar los boletos de regreso  
- ¿Que? - preguntó totalmente sorprendido, eso quería decir que él también tenía que irse  
- Asi es Ray - le confirmo Mariah - Ahora que sabemos que estas bien, es hora de irnos  
- ¿Por que?  
  
Pero Ray ya sabía esa respuesta. Porque no podían darse el lujo de costear por toda otra semana un hotel. Sin embargo, esa no era la respuesta correcta y Lee se lo hizo saber, a Mariah, en cuanto salieron.  
  
- ¿Por que tanta prisa Mariah?  
- Pues porque es malo para su salud que este sin cuidados. Cuando lleguemos a casa, podremos cuidarlo y mejorara mucho más rapido.  
  
Fue lo único que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar, y Mariah sabía que esa no era la verdad completa, a ella no le gustaba la amistad que había entre Ray y Kai, ese chico no le caía muy bien, su postura fría e indiferente no eran nada bueno para la condición de Ray y lo mejor era alejarlo de él, lo más pronto posible.  
  
Lee no sabía que decir, no entendía la actitud de Mariah, pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaba en absoluto, y también estaba seguro de que esa chica no cambiaria de opinión asi porque si. Lo mejor sería hablar con Ray en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad...  
  
Ray no había vuelto a dormir, se quedo con la mirada fija en el techo. Sintiendo que ese vacío volvía, no sabía que lo ocasionaba, pero volvía a sentirse triste, volvía a sentir que algo le faltaba. Y de nuevo la pregunta ¿que? llegaba a su mente. ¿Que haría ahora?. No quería irse, no aun, aun le faltaba algo por hacer, pero que era?... Ah, si, le faltaba agradecerle a Kai, agradecerle por todo, solo era eso, no?... Aun cuando sus amigos se lo hubieran pedido, eso no le quitaba el hecho de que él lo hubiera hecho  
  
"Kai" penso Ray a la vez que suspiraba "¿Por que no he dejado de pensar en ti?" Ya se había hecho a la idea de que debía regresar, lo había prometido, y él nunca rompe sus promesas... Totalmente abatido dejo que sus pensamientos divagaran.  
  
****************************  
  
Kai salio de aquella habitación sin entender el porque de sus reacciones. el porque de sus pensamientos y dudas. Mucho menos entendía que era lo que había sentido al ver a esa chica tomar la mano de Ray... Y ¿Por que Ray se lo había permitido?, tenía claro que había algo entre ellos, había escuchado que alguna vez saldrían, en el torneo asiatico, se habían quedado de acuerdo, es por eso que él había regresado a China, y es por eso que no había dicho nada ante la acción de Mariah. ¿Por que le molestaba? se preguntaba a cada paso, sin embargo la respuesta no llegaba...  
  
Se encontro frente a frente con la puerta que buscaba, y la abrio sin perdida de tiempo, dejaría por un momento sus dudas a un lado. Solo por un momento, y dejaria en su lugar la hermosa sonrisa que Ray le había dedicado.  
  
- ¿Querias verme abuelo?  
- Desde que llegaste, ¿Donde estabas? y ¿Por que no regresaste en cuanto la demostración termino?  
- ... - Kai se encogio de hombros, a la vez que tomaba asiento frente al gran escritorio - ¿Que sucede? - preguntó sin rodeos  
- Es lo mismo que yo debería preguntarte ¿Que fue lo que sucedio?. Me dijeron que estuviste a punto de perder, la pregunta que te haría sería ¿Por que?... Y ¿Por que te retiraste?, esos chiquillos no tienen comparación contigo.  
- Estaba distraido - dijo sin darle importancia - No podía concentrarme  
- Pensando ¿En que?  
- No lo se - pero si lo sabía, y esa respuesta era Ray  
- ¿Que te sucede Kai? - dijo a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento y miraba por la ventana que estaba detrás de él - Has estado actuando muy extraño estos ultimos días  
- ¿Que es lo que estas tratando de decir?  
- Que el joven que has hospedado, es una mala influencia para ti. Por cierto ¿Cuando se ira?  
  
Kai volvió a encogerse de hombros, y esa pregunta le trajo un nuevo sentimiento, la tristeza. ¿Como era posible que Ray le hiciera sentir asi?... Voltaire regreso su vista a su nieto y le dijo:  
  
- Como sea, aun asi, tienes otras dos presentaciones, para mañana y pasado mañana - Kai se levanto y se dirigio a la puerta - Te recomendaria que entrenaras  
- Cuando necesite tu consejo te lo pedire - dijo de forma fría  
  
Y salio dejando a su abuelo aun más extrañado. Kai estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal. Voltaire no lo sabía, pero esa actitud era por la llegada de Mariah... Y la familiaridad con la cual Ray la trataba....  
  
Kai detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de Ray, de nuevo esa sensación que lo había invadido es mañana, había regresado y esta vez sin oponerse abrió la puerta, al instante se topo con la mirada ambarina que lo miraba fijamente.  
  
- Hola Kai - dijo mientras Kai cerraba la puerta y se acercaba - ¿Que tal te fue?  
- Bien - dijo secamente  
- Perdón por la pregunta, debí imaginarmelo, eres uno de los mejore beyluchadores, asi que no veo la posibilidad de que te venzan, cierto?  
  
Y Kai cerro sus ojos, sin atreverse a decirle que estuvo a punto de perder. Y la curiosidad lo venció y al fin pregunto:  
  
- ¿Que te dijeron tus amigos? - volvió a abrir sus ojos  
- Solo estaban preocupados por mi. No me había comunicado con ellos en todos estos días, asi que decidieron venir para saber que había sido de mi - Se atrevería a decirle que mañana se iría... No, no se atrevería... en cambio era hora de...: - Gracias por todo Kai!!  
- ...  
- Debió ser muy molesto que te pidieran ser amable conmigo  
- Eh!! ¿De que hablas?  
- De Tyson, de los chicos. Sé que ellos te pidieron que fueras atento conmigo y no te molestaras  
  
Kai se quedo extrañado, él no lo había hecho por esa razón, él lo había hecho porque le importaba, pero desde ¿Cuando le importaba?...  
  
- No lo hice por eso - murmuro  
- ¿Que?  
- No lo hice por eso - repitió con la mirada fija en otro lado, y no vio el rostro de sorpresa de Ray  
  
Y el silencio domino aquella habitación, mientras las miradas de ambos estaban fijas en otros lados...  
  
- ¿Como estuvo la presentación?  
- Bien, pero mañana y pasado tengo otra  
- Mucho trabajo, eh? - dijo Ray sintiendose triste, el último día y no podía estar con Kai...  
- Para mi molestia  
- No te gusta ir  
- No, voy porque mi abuelo me lo ordena  
- Ah!... Deberias decirselo  
- No creo que sea importante  
- Creo que me quedare solo, hasta que los chicos vengan  
- ¿Por que no vienes?  
- ¿Contigo? - penso mejor en su pregunta - ¿A la presentación?  
- Si  
- Pero no puedo caminar muy bien, no crees que sea una molestia  
- El chofer puede ayudarte, por eso no hay problema. Claro si tu quieres  
- Claro, me gustaría. No quiero quedarme aqui solo todo el día... No de nuevo - Añadió en voz baja  
- Bien, entonces mañana en la mañana el chofer te ayudara a bajar - Kai se levanto sin voltear a ver a Ray, y este tampoco fijo su vista en él - Buenas noches  
- Hasta mañana  
  
Y Kai dejo la habitación sintiendose totalmente nervioso, sin saber la razón exacta... Camino hasta su habitación y cuando cayo en su cama, se sintió por primera vez feliz, tranquilo y mejor. Las dudas habían dejado de cuestionarlo, habían dejado de martirizarlo. Y no quería preguntarse ¿Por que?. Se acostó en su cama y el sueño no tardo en vencerlo.  
  
Ray se sentía muy extraño, muy acalorado y no debido a su temperatura, también estaba nervioso, y sentía algo en su estomago que no lo dejaba en paz. No quería que Kai se diera cuenta de su estado por eso no lo había volteado a ver... Y le gustaba la idea de pasar un día con Kai, ahora que sabía que no lo hacía por compromiso, se sentía feliz... Y se había prometido que mañana mismo le diría a Kai sobre su partida y le daría las gracias de todo y por todo, por su hospitalidad, y su amabilidad... Ya había visto a sus amigos, se había divertido con ellos, asi que esa sensación de vació debía alejarse, no?... Ray también durmió placidamente, pensando y anhelando que el dia llegara pronto.  
  
Lo que no sabía es que ese viaje, en vez de ayudarlo, solo lo mortificaria mas... tanto a Kai como a él...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Parece que la llegada de Mariah va a traer ciertos problemas, verdad?. Por que será que no le gusta la amista de KaixRay?, Por que a Lee le urge hablar con Ray?, De que podrían hablar?, Y que pasara cuando llegue el momento de irse? Cual será la reacción de Kai al enterarse? Y en verdad se ira?... Todas estas respuestas se contestaran en los siguientes capitulos, no se preocupen...  
  
Espero que les este gustando... Recuerden que cualquier sugerencia y opinión o lo que sea será bienvenida en mi correo gunw02@hotmail.com, o dejen un review!!. No dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo "¿Te iras?"... Nos vemos en la proxima!! 


	7. ¿Te iras?

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Gracias Kasey por tus palabras... Y tienes toda la razón... Kai y Ray son tan lindos!!!!... No te preocupes todas las preguntas recibiran una respuesta, tal vez unas más pronto que otras, pero todas seran contestadas... Me siento feliz de que te guste...  
  
Hola Caballero_badbox... Me halagan tus comentarios, y gracias por tus palabras... Y no te preocupes, aqui esta el septimo capitulo, el octavo esta en proceso, pero es que estoy escribiendo otro fic... Pero te aseguro que pronto estara arriba...  
  
Capitulo 7: ¿Te iras?  
  
Un nuevo día llego y los ojos de Ray se abrieron rápidamente, entre sueños había deseado que ese día llegara muy rápido, se levanto con cuidado, evitando lastimarse y de igual modo llego hasta la tina de baño. Sus ropas se encontraban en el ropero de la habitación, las habían dejado ahi desde el primer día que se quedo.  
  
El delicioso aroma inundaba todo el baño, y el vapor le daba poca visibilidad. Ray se encontraba sentado en la tina, mientras sentía como sus musculos se relajaban, sin embargo, él se sentía emocionado que no tenía tiempo de disfrutarlo. Lavaba su cabello de forma meticulosa, sin dejar de tararear una canción conocida. Ni él sabía porque estaba tan emocionado...  
  
Por su parte Kai también se había levantado temprano, y también estaba tomando un baño. Estaba tan contento que no podía ocultarlo, comenzo a vestirse y estaba a punto de salir cuando su abuelo volvió a aparecer en su habitación.  
  
- ¿Ya te vas?  
- Si - contesto dandole la espalda, tratando de recuperar su semblante serio - Necesitas algo abuelo  
- No, solo venía a...  
- Joven Kai - le interrumpio Bernal - ¿Debo ir ya por el joven Ray?  
- Si - y Bernal desaparecio de la puerta  
- ¿Piensas llevartelo? - preguntó Voltaire sorprendido  
- Algún problema, creí que no te agradaba  
- No, ninguno  
  
Y salió dejando a Kai terminar de arreglarse, cuando se coloco su bufanda salió de su habitación. Y en la entrada, tanto su abuelo como el auto lo esperaban.  
  
- Recuerda que quiero saber que paso en cuanto regreses.  
  
Kai solo le dijo "Hum" antes de subir al auto, sin voltear a ver a su abuelo. Ray ya se encontraba dentro, y sonrio al ver a Kai llegar.  
  
- Muy buenos días, Kai  
- Buenos dias - dijo en tono indiferente e indicandole al chofer que comenzara a avanzar  
  
Ray miraba por la ventanilla con gran emoción, el día no podía ser más diferente, no había nubes, el cálido sol alumbraba de forma maravillosa, pero el ambiente estaba refrescante debido a las lluvias pasadas. Kai había adoptado la postura de siempre, sin embargo estaba atento a todo lo que Ray dijera o comentara, que si le gustaba el clima, que si había visto antes una tienda como esa. E interiormente sonreía, aunque muy en el fondo lo hacía.  
  
El auto se detuvo frente a un gran edificio, y Kai se preparo para salir, dejando que el chofer se encargara de ayudar a Ray para que viera la demostración.  
  
Había muy poca gente, la mayoría eran expertos cientificos y otros entrenadores, eran muy pocos los jovenes que realmente participarían. En cuanto les dieron el orden en el que se presentarían, Kai comenzo a vagar su vista, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía realmente...  
  
- ¿Que haces? - esa voz lo sorprendio, y volteo para toparse con la mirada ambarina de la persona a quien buscaba... Acaso se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba buscando??  
  
Tan sorprendido estaba que no pudo contestar, aun cuando su semblante era el de siempre, frío e indiferente, interiormente estaba muy sorprendido, y se sentía extraño de ver esa sonrisa que Ray le dedicaba, bueno o malo, Ray había cerrado sus ojos, lo que no permitio ver a un Kai ligeramente sonrojado. El joven ruso se volteo rompiendo ese contacto de inmediato.  
  
- ¿Que haces? - volvio a preguntar Ray después de ver la reaccion de su amigo, tal vez Kai no le había entendido, asi que decidio preguntar - ¿Que es lo que tienes que hacer? ¿Cuando te tocara pelear?  
  
Estaba sentado en las primeras filas de unas gradas, y sus brazos se apoyaban en la pared, mientras su cuerpo se reclinaba ligeramente hacía enfrente para poder hablar con Kai, sin que sus pies tocaran el suelo, había elegido ese lugar porque había visto a Kai cerca de ahi, y asi le daba la oportunidad de hablar con él.  
  
- Soy el numero 5, y debemos probar los modelos de los nuevos blade que nos entreguen, para que ellos puedan verificar su resistencia y su capacidad - le contestó de forma frivola  
- Oh!!!... - contesto entusiasmado - ¿Y con quien te tocara pelear? - dijo a la vez que su vista se fijaba en los otros competidores  
- Con...  
- Conmigo - dijo una tercera voz, que hizo que la mirada de los chicos se fijara en ella - Hola Kai, no hemos sido presentados - le extendio su mano - Soy Minowi Tsukuime... Me recuerdas??  
  
Kai tomo la mano que la chica le ofrecía a la vez que trataba de recordar de lo que estaba hablando. Tardo en recordar a la dueña de esos ojos color miel, la reconocio como la chica del...  
  
- ¿Kai? - Escuchó la voz de Ray que le hablaba. Salio de su letargo y se dio cuenta de que aun sujetaba la mano de la joven, la retiro bruscamente. La chica sonrió  
- ¿Y quien eres tu? - pregunto Minowi cuando sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Ray - No recuerdo haberte visto antes  
- Oh, lo siento, no me he presentado - extendio su mano a la vez que le decia: - Yo soy Ray Kon y no no vengo a participar, solo vengo a ver... la competencia - dijo un poco inseguro, por una milesima de segundo estuvo a punto de decir que venía a ver a Kai, pero no lo creyo conveniente.  
- Ah! - suspiro la joven, para volverse a dirigir a Kai, con una gran sonrisa - Y bien, Kai, me recuerdas??  
- Eres la persona que gano el dia de ayer, no? - dijo en su tono de siempre, con los ojos cerrados  
- Si, asi es... Aunque me hubiera gustado enfrentarme a ti. He escuchado que tienes una excelente reputación, lastima que te hayas retirado  
- ¿Te retiraste???? - interrumpio un Ray sorprendido.  
  
Y Kai desvio la mirada a otro lado, evitando ver el rostro de Ray, no le había dicho nada a nadie, y si le preguntaban, que iba a decir, que se retiro porque no podía concentrarse, que había estado a punto de perder por Ray... Ni pensarlo!!  
  
- ¿Por que te retiraste? - volvio a preguntarle Ray. Sin embargo Kai no iba a contestar esa pregunta, tal vez no hoy, y tal vez nunca...  
- Me dijeron que habías estado muy distraido - comento la chica mientras lo veía fijamente tratando de encontrar alguna pista... - Aunque yo lo vi más molesto que distraido, verdad Kai??... No todas las personas golpean la mesa de un restaurante cuando estan distraidas, cierto?  
- Eh!! - dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo  
- Si, no recuerdas que nos vimos en el restaurante... Por cierto ¿Por que estabas tan molesto?  
  
Y Kai siguio sin decir nada, ¿Por que tenían que preguntar ese tipo de cosas?... La respuesta era fácil, no podía dejar de pensar en Ray y por eso había estado tan molesto, pero esa era otra respuesta que no estaba dispuesto a admitir, no enfrente de esa chica, y mucho menos con Ray cerca!!...  
  
- ¿Kai? - le hablo Ray, pero Kai se limito a irse, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Ray no comprendia, solo podía ver como Kai se marchaba...  
- Asi que tu eres su amigo - la voz de Minowi volvió a llamar su atención. Ray asintio levemente - Y dime como es él?  
- ¿Como es de que? - preguntó extrañado por la pregunta.  
- ¿Como es su personalidad? Me han dicho que es muy antipatico, pero yo no lo creo - su vista se fijo en Kai que estaba hasta la otra pared, con su postura de siempre - Creo que es un chico muy amable, lindo... Además de que es muy guapo... Creo que solo es un poco timido, y reservado...  
  
¿Por que una punzada en su estomago no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Por que una extraña sensacion había llegado hasta su pecho? ¿Que era lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? ¿Que era lo que sentía al escuchar como esa chica hablaba de Kai y al ver como le miraba, totalmente embelesada mientras sus ojos centellaban?... Acaso era ¿Furia? ¿Enojo? ¿Molestia? ¿Ira?... ¿Celos?... ¡¡¿Celos?!!...  
  
- ¿Tu que opinas? - esa voz volvio a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Y levanto la vista que había estado fija en el piso, encontrandose con los ojos color miel, esperando una respuesta, respuesta que él no tenía, ni siquiera había estado escuchando lo que ella había estado diciendo...  
- Oye Minowi. Te toca! - la llamo la voz de un chico, que levantaba la mano haciendole la seña de que se acercara  
- Ya voy!! - dijo a la vez que también levantaba la mano. Ray se sintio aliviado al darse cuenta de que no tenía que responder, pero se sintio incomódo cuando la chica volvió a fijarse en él - Oye Ray... ¿Puedo pedirte algo? - Ray asintio de nuevo levemente - Se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quisiera pedirte que si podías convencer a Kai para que me acompañe a mi casa, es que habra una fiesta de celebración, y quiero invitarlo, pero no creo que acepte... Tu eres uno de sus amigos, estoy segura de que lo convenceras... ¿Que dices?... Tu tambien estas invitado, por si no quiere ir solo. Por favor!!! - agrego al ver la indecisión del joven chino  
- Yo no puedo ir - dijo en un tono triste - Mi tobillo esta lastimado - Parecía que esas palabras habían hecho feliz a la chica, sin embargo Ray no se percato de ello - Pero le dire a Kai sobre tu ofrecimiento  
- Gracias!!! - Ella sintió que las palabras de ese joven, eran un si definitivo - ah! y lamento lo de tu tobillo - agrego tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, sin embargo no lo logro.  
- No es nada  
  
Minowi se fue, mientras Ray volvia a fijar su vista en Kai, quien ya se estaba enderezando al parecer para poder luchar... La mirada ambarina se quedo fija en el piso ¿Por que estaba triste?... ¿Era acaso porque no iba a despedirse de él? ¿O era acaso porque sabía que Kai estaría con esa chica?... No, no podía ser eso, que tonteria estaba pensando, o no?...  
  
- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo? - pregunto una voz, que le hizo levantar la mirada y toparse con los ojos rojo-oscuro, que él también conocía  
- Nada - el hecho que él no había escuchado lo que ella había dicho, pues era como si no le hubiera dicho nada - Solo que te invito a la fiesta de esta tarde en su casa, creo que es después de la demostración - dijo tratando de sonar alegre, después de todo, iba a tratar de convencerlo - Y me pidio que te dijera  
- Y a ti no te invito? - pregunto Kai sin dejar de verlo a los ojos  
- No, claro que me invito, pero yo le dije que no podía porque mi tobillo estaba lastimado... Ella en verdad desea que estes ahi... - Y la oportunidad de decirle que esa misma tarde se iría, se había esfumado porque...  
- Joven Hiwatari, es su turno - La voz de un hombre evito a Ray terminar.  
  
El joven ruso se alejo sin dejar a Ray terminar, y este se quedo confundido por las reacciones de Kai, bien había hecho su parte, le había dicho a Kai que esa chica lo había invitado, había tratado de sonar alegre para convencerlo de que asistiera, y estaba seguro de haberlo hecho bien...  
  
Ray pudo ver como los dos contrincantes tomaban posiciones cerca del plato, ambos lanzaron sus blade y estos chocaron de forma ruidosa justamente en el centro, haciendo que ambos retrocedieran e intentaran atacar de nuevo...  
  
Kai ya lamentaba haber participado en esas pruebas, todo por orden de su abuelo, se lamentaba de no tener ahi a Dranzer, seguramente con él, ya hubiera ganado... Y ¿Por que ahora su mente se hallaba libre de cualquier pensamiento?, es decir, ¿Por que no había confusion en su cabeza?... No era que le molestara, al contrario, se sentía muy bien... pero ¿A que se debía?...  
  
Sumergido en sus pensamientos Kai dejo de ponerle atención a la batalla, y su blade comenzo a retroceder, a la vez que en el rostro de la chica se formaba una sonrisa triunfadora...  
  
- Oye Kai ¿Que estas haciendo? - de nuevo esa voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y no fue necesario que volteara para poder saber a quien pertenecia - Deja de jugar y pelea en serio... Termina con esto de una vez por todas... Demuestrale quien eres!  
  
Y una gran sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Kai, al escuchar esos animos, dirigidos especialmente para él... Dio la ultima orden y su blade golpeo a su contrincante haciendolo salir del plato, para asombro de todos... Mientras que los investigadores se encargaban de tipear información acerca de la reciente batalla...  
  
- Bien hecho Kai!! - dijo Ray tratando de no caer y agitando sus brazos - Felicidades!!!  
  
Kai volteo a verlo y sonrio, por haber ganado y por ver a Ray en la posición en la que se encontraba, recostado totalmente en aquella barda, animandolo, aplaudiendolo y felicitandolo... Era una emoción que ni él comprendía...  
  
- Buen trabajo - dijo otra voz a sus espaldas que hizo que girara su vista para toparse con una mirada miel, que lo veía alegre.  
- ... - Pero el no le dijo nada y cuando estaba listo para irse, la chica lo detuvo  
- ¿Piensas ir? - pregunto un tanto nerviosa  
- ¿A donde? - su vista jamás se fijo en la chica a su lado  
- A la fiesta, a mi casa... Estas invitado, ¿Vendras?  
- No  
- ¿Por que?  
- Porque no me interesa  
  
Y Kai se fue dejandola totalmente extrañada. Ray, quien se había quedado callado al ver la escena donde Minowi se acercaba a Kai para felicitarlo, se había recostado aun más mientras dejaba de celebrar a Kai. Hasta que sintio la presencia de alguien cerca de él.  
  
- Felicidades - le dijo sin voltear a verlo  
  
Kai se extraño del recibimiento por parte del joven chino, pero no tuvo tiempo de interrogarlo porque en ese momento de nuevo mandaron a llamarlo, al parecer para que revisara el blade que usaría en la proxima batalla...  
  
Y asi transcurrio toda la demostración. Ray lo había animado todas las veces que había peleado y Kai se sentía muy alegre de ver tan contento al joven chino, y se esforzaba por ganar para ver la sonrisa que el joven chino le dedicaba... Y después de sonreirle Ray se recostaba para no ver de nuevo que Minowi se le acercara a Kai, no sabía porque, pero eso no le gustaba en absoluto, de lo que no se había dado cuenta es que esa chica no se habia vuelto a acercar al chico ruso después de la primera batalla. Y eso se debía a que ella aun seguia confundida por la reacción de Kai.  
  
Por su parte Kai no se había podido acercar a Ray debido a que tenía que revisar los blade que ocuparía en sus siguientes encuentros... Pero aparte de todo eso, él se sentía totalmente feliz, esa extraña emoción que se apoderaba de él cada vez que escuchaba como Ray gritaba su nombre, se hacía más intensa cuando recordaba que ese chico chino estaba muy cerca de ahi, y todas sus victorias eran para Ray, aunque él todavía no quería admitirlo...  
  
Y después de muchas horas, al fin la demostración termino... Colocando a Kai como el campeón que es, además de entregarles las indicaciones para el día siguiente. Ya que ahora el ganador de ese mini torneo, ya no pelearia contra todos, sino que sería hasta al final donde se decidiria el nuevo campeón.  
  
- Nos vamos - esa voz hizo que Ray se levantara rápidamente encontrandose con los ojos rojo-oscuro que lo miraban de forma tranquila  
- ¿Que?... ah!... ¿Ya te vas?  
- ¿Tu no vienes? ¿Piensas quedarte aqui?  
- No... Pero ¿Que no iras con... Minowi? - dijo apartando la vista, y viendo como esa chica, se reunia con otro grupo de personas que salían por otra de las puertas de ese gran lugar - Ya se van ¿No piensas ir con ellos?  
- No - le contesto con su voz de siempre - ¿Piensas venir o te vas a quedar?  
- Pues... - dijo de nuevo desviando su mirada al parecer en busca de alguien  
- ¿Pues, que?  
- Pues no veo al Sr. Rome's cerca de aqui - Ese era el nombre del chofer - Y fue él, el que me ayudo a llegar hasta aqui, asi que no puedo irme sin ayuda - termino mientras señalaba su pie, que colgaba de aquella barda  
- Vamos - le dijo a la vez que extendía una mano, al parecer para ofrecerle ayuda - Yo te llevare, andando!  
- ¿Tu?  
- Si, no veo a nadie más por aqui, además de que no quiero quedarme a esperar hasta que alguien más venga.  
  
Ray no dijo nada, y se deslizo suavemente por la pared, apoyandose en la mano que Kai le ofrecía y dejando libre su pie, de cuaquier apoyo. Volvio a rodear el cuello de Kai con su brazo, a la vez que sentía como Kai lo sujetaba por su cintura... Y de nuevo ese extraño sonrojo aparecia, sin olvidar el terrible calor que lo indundaba. Eso no podía ser bueno...  
  
- Tienes hambre? - pregunto Kai tratando de olvidar el nerviosismo que ahora lo embargaba, e intentando ignorar el delicioso aroma que lo rodeaba, además del terrible cosquilleo que lo dominaba.  
  
Ray asintio con la cabeza y pronto ellos se encontraron caminando fuera del edificio. El señor Rome's ya los esperaba afuera, y al verlo acercarse corrio para ayudarlos a entrar al auto. Kai le hizo una señal para que se apartara y en cuanto estuvieron adentro, le avisaron que iban a ir a comer.  
  
Ya en el restaurante, habían conseguido una mesa hasta el fondo y ninguno había vuelto a decir nada. Miraban en distintas direcciones, todo debido a que Kai le había ayudado a llegar hasta ahi, y el nerviosismo de ambos todavía no se iba.  
  
- ¿Que se les ofrece? - pregunto un mesero que se acerco a ellos  
  
Después de darle su orden y que el mesero se alejara, el silencio volvio a dominar aquella pequeña mesa. Ray mantenia una duda en su mente, y no pudo guardarla por mucho tiempo.  
  
- ¿Por que te retiraste? - Kai volteo a verlo, confundido por sus palabras  
- Porque no podía concentrarme - fue su respuesta simple  
- Me sorprendio ver de nuevo tus habilidades, veo que has estado entrenando...  
  
Y esa fue parte de la conversación que sostuvieron, amena y divertida, al fin habían dejado de preocuparse por esas extrañas sensaciones, rieron y comentaron todos los nuevos acotecimientos. Comieron tal y como Kai había deseado el día anterior, con Ray a su lado diciendole cuanto le gustaba la comida, sonriendole en muestra de agradecimiento y él se había animado a hablar y sonreir, pero solo como una ocasión especial, después de todo había logrado lo que tanto había querido, llevar a comer a Ray ahi...  
  
- ¿Y que es lo que tienes que hacer mañana? - pregunto Ray  
- Lo mismo que hoy, utilizar el blade que me den y usar mis habilidades para ganar, mañana termina toda la demostración y los nuevos modelos tendran que ser sujetos a nuevas pruebas antes de que salgan al mercado.  
- ¿Y por que participas? ¿Por tu abuelo?  
- Si, la fundación sigue trabajando, aunque ahora lo hace bajo la vigilancia de la Ley, han dejado de crear bestias bit, y aunque siguen trabajando con la abadía, ya no son tan estrictos. Todo cambio desde que su plan fue arruinado  
- Oh! - exclamo sorprendido a la vez que tomaba entre sus manos su bebida - ¿Y la relación con tu abuelo, ha mejorado?  
- ... - Kai se encogio de hombros - Él casi siempre esta de viaje, pero cuando esta, tratamos de no estar en la misma habitación  
- ¿Por que?  
- Diferencias... creo  
- Pues él te quiere mucho - y los ojos rojo-oscuro se clavaron en la mirada ambarina, mostrando su sorpresa  
- Eso no es cierto, él solo me retiene porque me necesita, no porque me quiera  
- Ahi es donde te equivocas, él te quiere mucho, y respeta tus decisiones... Acepta lo que le digas, porque sabe que tu eliges lo que más te conviene y eso le enorgullece  
  
Cuando termino de decir esto, Ray sonrio mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, haciendo que Kai se quedara extrañado aun más, ¿Podía ser cierto, lo que le decía?... Era cierto que su abuelo se preocupaba por él, pero ¿Acaso no era por un beneficio propio?... Desde pequeño había estado a su lado, y desde pequeño había sido manipulado, y no había nada que le mostrara que su abuelo le tenía cariño... ¿Podía ser, acaso, que lo había refugiado en su casa de nuevo, después de hacer que su plan fallara?, eso podía ser una muestra de que lo quería, sin embargo, también podía verse como que Voltaire lo necesitaba y por eso había aceptado que regresara a casa... Bien podía interpretarse de ambas formas...  
  
- ¿Kai? - le llamo Ray viendo que Kai se había quedando viendolo y eso comenzaba a incomodarlo, sin embargo no lo logro, paso una mano frente a su cara, tratandolo de despertarlo - Oye Kai, vamos despierta! - dijo a la vez que sujetaba el hombro del chico ruso y lo agitaba  
  
Kai salio de su letargo, y lo primero que vio fue esa mirada ambarina, y por arte de magia toda la confusión que había en su mente desaparecio al verse reflejado en esos hermosos ojos. Se sintio transportado a una dimensión desconocida, junto a una sensación placentera y sin darse cuenta volvio a perderse en aquellos ojos.  
  
Ray volvia a ponerse nervioso, Kai parecía haber despertado, pero de nuevo se había quedado estatico sin siquiera desviar su mirada, y él no podía ocultar su sonrojo por más tiempo, no dejaba de sentirse nervioso, y un burbujeo se había presentado en su estomago. Cuando veía la intensidad con la que los ojos del chico ruso lo veían comenzaba a sentir que su sonrisa no podía desaparecer... Los minutos pasaron, y parecía que nada iba a cambiar, hasta que:  
  
- La cuenta!  
  
Otra voz hizo que ambas miradas se fijaran en el mesero que se había acercado a entregarles la cuenta, habían olvidado por completo que la habían pedido hace ya varios minutos, pero el tiempo parecía haberse detenido cuando ambos se quedaron perdidos en sus ojos.  
  
Ninguno dijo nada, Kai pago la cuenta y cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, se dio cuenta de que tenía que ayudar a Ray a salir, no era que le molestara, era que se sentía incomodo, nervioso, extraño... Se coloco a su lado y volvio a extenderle la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pronto se vieron de nuevo en el auto, esta vez con dirección a su casa.  
  
Realmente no había transcurrido tanto tiempo, de hecho, el atardecer estaba cayendo, pronto la noche aparecería, y las luces de todos los establecimientos comenzaron a encenderse produciendo un espectaculo maravilloso y esplendoroso. A lo que Ray se sorprendio y mostro su alegría, mientras miraba por la ventanilla del auto.  
  
- Es maravilloso - dijo mientras su vista recorría la calle  
  
Emocionado, Ray comenzo a señalar cientos de lugares, al parecer divertidos, y muchas cosas llamativas y complicadas, no podía dejar de comentar ni de sonreir, lo que le producía a Kai una alegría muy diferente a las que antes conociera, no entendía porque el ver a Ray sonreir, el verlo tan contento, era para él tan agradable, tanto, que le producía una sonrisa sin que él se diera cuenta...  
  
Después de un largo recorrido, al fin llegaron a la mansión de Kai, y de nuevo Kai ayudo a Ray a entrar en la casa, parecía que no había nadie, algo que no le extrañaba a Kai, ya que solo estaba su servidumbre y su abuelo, y lo más seguro es que Voltaire estaba en su despacho, pero ahora no quería ir a verlo, lo mejor era acompañar a Ray hasta su habitación... Y tal vez lo invitaría para que lo acompañara a la presentación de mañana.  
  
- Joven Kai - le llamo la voz de Bernal, y Kai estaba seguro de que lo llamaba para hablar con su abuelo.  
- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto Kai sin soltar a Ray pero antes de que el mayordomo contestara, su abuelo hizo su aparición  
- ¿Por que no has dejado de traer a tus amigos? - pregunto molesto, pero Kai estaba tan contento que no pensaba discutir, ni siquiera tenía las intenciones de hacerlo  
  
Voltaire lo miro extrañado, había algo diferente, en su rostro, en su expresión, no podía describir que era lo que veía en Kai, y estaba más sorprendido de que su nieto ni le contestara, ni le reclamara... ¿Acaso no pensaba decirle nada?  
  
- ¡Ray! ¿Donde has estado? - se escucho una voz proveniente de una de las tantas puertas, rompiendo con la situación que se había formado - Te hemos estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, el vuelo sale dentro de media hora!. Si no nos damos prisa lo perderemos.  
  
Y Kai fijo su mirada en la chica que ahora hablaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos mostrando su sorpresa e incertidumbre... ¿Que era lo que esa chica trataba de decirles?... ¿Se irían?... ¿Ray, se iría?... ¿Que era lo que sentía en esos momentos?... ¿Que era lo que sentía al pensar que no volvería a verlo?...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Parece que todo empezara aclararse y las preguntas que surgen son: ¿Se ira? ¿No se ira?... ¿Que dicen?... Yo solo les dire que el siguiente capitulo ya esta listo, aunque solo falta terminarlo y pronto podrán leerlo, no se pierdan "Una despedida: ¿El adios?"... Tampoco olviden que cualquier sugerencia y opinión sera bienvenida en guwn02@hotmail.com...  
  
Hasta la proxima!!! 


	8. Una despedida: ¿el adios?

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Bien, creo que con este capitulo, muchas personas no van a estar felices... Pero les aseguro de que es por el bien del fic... Eso no lo dudo... Ahora contestemos Reviews  
  
Akira: jejeje, pues si sería mejor que él se quedara... Pero esa situación hara ver a Kai sus verdaderos sentimientos, y pronto veras que sucede, espero que sigas leyendo y te guste lo que a continuación sucedera.... Gracias!!! por tus comentarios, y me siento feliz de que esta historia te este gustando...  
  
Kasey 2: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, n_n... Asi es Kai se entero, pero pues ahora falta ver que va a pasar... Si aquellos momentos me gustaron mucho a mi también... Tratare de que todo siga asi, de que siga gustandote, pero aun no se si este capitulo vaya a gustarte, porque pues... ya veras que va a pasar... Y eso de que es Dulce, me habre el apetito, a mi también me gusta el pastel....  
  
Rei: Gracias por tu correo... y aunque no lo creas, pues él se... Mejor leelo por ti misma... Te agradezco tus comentarios, y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado... Ya sabes mi correo, espero me digas que tal te parecio...  
  
Caballero: aqui esta la continuación... Espero que te guste... Nos vemos!!  
  
Asi que ahora los dejo con un capitulo más... Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios... Espero que este capitulo les guste, pero repito que es por el bien del fic, y hara que Kai se cuestione una vez más...  
  
********************  
  
Capitulo 8: Una despedida: ¿El adios?  
  
Mariah se acerco a ellos, molesta no solo por el retraso de Ray, también por la situación en la que se encontraban, además de que aun estaba enojada por la forma como el abuelo los había recibido... En la entrada se habían encontrado con Tyson, Kenny y Max, y en cuanto entraron, Voltaire los había mirado de forma despectiva, no les dijo nada y se marcho, no sin anter resoplar en señal de desagrado. Ellos ni siquiera le hicieron caso, fue Bernal el que les dijo que esperaran en la sala...  
  
- ¿Donde han estado? - pregunto Tyson apareciendo detras de la chica  
- ah! Hola Tyson... Fuimos a una demostración - contesto tranquilamente Ray, ya que Kai todavía no salia de su asombro  
- Oye Kai!... No nos saludas - bromeo Tyson, y Kai lo miro sin reprocharle, ni insultarlo, nada... Su mirada estaba perdida  
- Tyson, dejalo tranquilo - dijo Max, mientras se adelantaba - ¿Por que no nos dijiste que te ibas?  
  
Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Ray no supo que contestar, simplemente sonrio y evito a toda costa voltear a ver a Kai, quien no había dicho nada y aun no salía de su shock, no podía creer, mejor dicho, no quería creer, no era posible que Ray se fuera, no después de ese día, no después de que se habían divertido tanto, no cuando iba a pedirle que lo acompañara para la siguiente demostración...  
  
- Kai! - su abuelo le llamo - Recuerda que quiero hablar contigo!  
- Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, señor... Lamento que mi estadía haya sido una molestia, y agradezo sinceramente que me haya permitido hospedarme aqui - dijo Ray ante de que Voltaire se fuera, y sonrio al ver su expresión de extrañeza...  
  
Voltaire dio media vuelta y entro a su despacho. Esa era su oportunidad para despejarse, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle, no quería soltar a Ray, por alguna extraña razón no quería separarse, tenía la extraña sensación de que si lo soltaba no iba a volver a verlo... Hasta que vio unas manos acercarse. Max ayudaría al joven chino para que él pudiera ir con su abuelo.  
  
- Lamento mucho no habertelo dicho Kai - dijo Ray, en un murmullo que fue captado por el joven ruso - Me diverti mucho, gracias por invitarme... Te deseo mucha suerte para mañana...  
  
A Kai le parecía que todo eso era un sueño, una pesadilla. No dijo nada a las palabras del joven chino, dejo a Max hacerse cargo y se alejo para ver a su abuelo. Los chicos lo miraron en silencio, y Ray se sintio mal de no haberse despedido antes, aunque no estaba seguro de si eso era lo que quería...  
  
- Sus cosas joven - la voz de Bernal llamo la atención de todos, traía consigo la maleta que Ray había llevado ahi, y esperaba al pie de las escaleras para recibir alguna indicación.  
- Muchas gracias! - dijo Mariah, a la vez que tomaba la maleta - Vamonos!  
  
Y los seis chicos salieron. La reja se abrio ante ellos, y todos esperaron pacientemente, sintiendo como la tarde comenzaba a enfriarse. Su espera no fue mucha, ya que minutos después aparecio en la esquina un taxi que se estaciono frente a ellos.  
  
- Hasta luego Ray - dijo Tyson  
- Recuperate pronto - fueron las palabras de Kenny  
  
Max ayudo a Ray para que entrara en el taxi, sentandolo hasta en la orilla del asiento trasero y antes de marcharse el joven rubio se despidio "Ven pronto a visitarnos". En cuanto salio, cerro la puerta... Era hora de que Lee y Mariah se despidieran.  
  
- Espero que nos veamos pronto - dijo Tyson estirando su mano para tomar la de Lee  
- También nosotros - aseguro Lee  
- No dejen de ir a China - les animo Mariah  
- Claro, tal vez en el proximo torneo - anuncio Max  
- Nosotros debemos irnos, lamentamos no acompañarlos al aereopuerto - se despidio Kenny - Espero que Ray se recupere pronto  
  
Y dicho eso, los tres jovenes comenzaron a caminar, hasta perderse por las calles... Pero ellos estaban muy confundidos...  
  
- ¿Por que crees que Kai actuo de esa manera? - pregunto Kenny  
- Tu mismo lo dijiste Jefe, Kai estaba sorprendido, nadie le había dicho, ni siquiera Ray, o no?, Max. Tu que dices?. Fuiste tu él que lo escucho  
- No se que decir, solo se que el rostro de Kai era de sorpresa, pero había otra cosa, no se que podría ser...  
- Oh! Solo estaba molesto porque nadie le explico nada, y se sintio excluido, además de que la presencia de Voltaire no ayudaba mucho. Tal vez no quería decir nada frente a él - dijo Tyson  
- Si puede ser, solo espero que Ray venga a visitarnos pronto... - hablo Max en voz baja  
  
Mariah habia seguido con su vista a los chicos, hasta que ya no los vio mas, pero podía sentir la mirada de Lee, el chico no había desvidado su mirada, desde que los bladebrakers se habían ido. Y eso empezaba a incomodarla...  
  
- ¿Que sucede Lee? - pregunto la chica al ver la mirada fija en ella  
- Es lo mismo que yo debería preguntarte, no crees que es muy malo irnos en cuanto llegamos, después de lo que pasamos para encontrarlo. Ni siquiera pudo despedirse, además de que en su condición no es bueno de que viaje, podría tener una recaída - la chica lo miro con enfado  
- Es cierto, es un poco descortes, pero la salud de Ray podría empeorar aqui, sabes que él no esta acostumbrado a este ambiente, es mejor que él este en casa, ahi podremos atenderlo, veras que pronto recuperara su salud.  
- ¿Solo es por eso? - pregunto de forma desconfiada  
- ¿Por que más podría ser?  
- No lo se, eso deberias preguntartelo  
  
Lee subio al taxi, junto con Ray, mientras que Mariah volteaba a ver a la mansión... Bien podía haber otra razón, Ray no debía estar junto a un chico tan frío como Kai, aun no olvidaba todo lo que había hecho ese chico, y eso no podía ser bueno para la salud de Ray. Era como un hermano para ella, no podía dejarlo sin cuidado alguno...  
  
Mariah regreso su vista al taxi y subio a él. Comenzaron avanzar, y Ray no despego su vista de la mansión, hasta que ya no pudo verla más. La tristeza inundo su alma, ni siquiera se había despedido bien, no le había agradecido a Kai, y aunque lo hizo, no estaba seguro de que el chico ruso lo hubiera escuchado. ¿Por que se sentía asi?, Por no haber agradecido?, Por no haberse despedido?, Porque no volvería a verlos?, Por que no iba volver a ver a Kai?  
  
El Taxi no tardo en tomar velocidad, y en menos de lo que esperaban, ya se encontraban en el areopuerto, después de todo no quedaba muy lejos de ahi... Su avión no tardaría en salir...  
  
************************  
  
Kai siguio a su abuelo y se sento frente a su escritorio sin estar consciente de lo que hacía o de donde estaba. Su mente parecía haberse detenido en algun punto, no estaba procesando nada de las palabras de su abuelo... En ella se hallaba solo un pensamiento... ¿Se ira?...  
  
Triste, confundido, enojado, dolor... Miles de emociones parecían estar presentes, pero él no lograba decifrarlas, ni siquiera quería pensar en eso. Solo quería despertar de ese mal sueño...  
  
- ¿Y bien? - dijo Voltaire en voz alta haciendo que Kai reaccionara, pero no volteo a verlo, siguio con su mirada fija en un punto muerto, sin deseos de ver a su abuelo, quien comenzo a impacientarse al no ver alguna reacción - Me diras ¿Que paso?  
- Eh!  
- Te he estado diciendo acerca de los reportes que me enviaron los investigadores - Pero al ver que Kai no entendía de lo que estaba hablando, trato de calmarse y volvio hablar con calma - Dicen que tu desempeño aumento notablemente  
  
Voltaire se acerco a su escritorio y de una de las tantas carpetas, saco varios papeles, entre ellos había una grafica, además de algunas imagenes de Kai, con el blade en turno, de las diferentes batallas.  
  
- Parece que seguiste mi consejo y te pusiste a entrenar - Y Kai seguia sin responder, escuchaba perfectamente, pero parecía no querer creer lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo - Me han informado que mañana termina todas las presentaciones, y siendo tu el nuevo campeón, solo te veras en la necesidad de pelear una sola vez... Espero ansioso a ver los resultados... Aunque ahora no tendras a nadie que te distraiga, y estoy seguro de que no habra problema... Sin embargo, se hara una gira, para probar las habilidades de los extranjeros, y esperaba que fueras con ellos. Podras mostrar tus habilidades una vez más... ¿Que dices?  
  
Sin embargo Kai se había perdido en una de las frases de su abuelo... En aquella que le decía que nadie lo distraería, y eso le confirmaba lo que él no quería aceptar... Ray se iría...  
  
Sin decir nada más, se levanto de improvisto y salio del despacho, sin hacer caso a las preguntas, y palabras de su abuelo...  
  
Tenía que despedirse, necesitaba decirle algo... Necesitaba pedirle que se quedara... Estaba dispuesto a hospedar a sus amigos... Estaba dispuesto a invitar a Tyson a comer, lo que fuera necesario para que se quedara por un día más, no importaba ¿Por que era necesario?, para que preguntarse algo tan ridiculo. Solo quería que ese joven chino se quedara un poco más... Tal vez un día... Una semana... Un mes... O toda la vida... El tiempo no era significativo, él solo quería tenerlo a su lado...  
  
Sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando vio como la entrada se hallaba vacía... Era una casa grande, podían estar en la sala... Pero estaba más vacía que la entrada... En el comedor... Ni siquiera la servidumbre se encontraba cerca... Tal vez la cocina... Ahi estaba Bernal...  
  
- Joven Kai ¿Que sucede? - pregunto al verlo entrar tan de repente - Necesita algo?  
- ¿Donde estan? - pregunto con la respiración un poco agitada  
- ¿Quienes?  
- Mis amigos... Los muchachos... Ray... ¿Donde esta Ray?  
- El joven Ray se fue. Los jovenes que estuvieron aqui toda la tarde lo estaban esperando, me pidieron por favor que recogiera sus cosas, y su abuelo me lo autorizo... Pidieron un taxi, antes de que ustedes llegaran...  
  
Ni había terminado de oir la respuesta, cuando volvio a emprender la salida. Se topo con varios de su servidumbre, pero no presto atención a nada más...  
  
- Kai!! ¿A donde vas? - pregunto su abuelo, en cuanto lo vio pasar hacía la puerta principal, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Kai  
  
Voltaire se quedo extrañado, su nieto estaba actuando más extraño de lo normal. Él incluso estaba contento de que esos chiquillos se fueran, pero parecía que a Kai no le agradaba mucho ese pensamiento.  
  
Tal vez podría hablar con él cuando regresara.  
  
Necesitaba convencerlo de que tomara la gira que le ofrecían, tal vez eso le ayudaría a que volviera a tener la mente en blanco, y eso sería bueno para el futuro de su empresa. Dio ordenes de llamar a Kai en cuanto regresara y regreso a su encierro en el despacho...  
  
*****************  
  
Lee había ayudado a salir a Ray del taxi, y ahora estaban sentados en las sillas de la sala, esperando que su vuelo fuera anunciado, habían llegado temprano. Ray no podía evitarlo comenzaba a tener sueño, ese día habia sido agotador, no podia evitar un bostezo, y lagrimas salían de sus ojos dorados, mostrando el sueño que lo dominaba. Había dejado de pensar, estaba a punto de entrar en el pais de los sueños.  
  
Lee cuidaba a Ray para que no fuera a caer del asiento, y aun seguia confundido por las acciones de su amiga. Mientras que Mariah, revisaba periodicamente la tabla con los destinos y las horas...  
  
- Estas segura? - pregunto Lee de repente  
- De que?  
- De esto, de irnos sin despedirnos como debe ser.  
- Yo no quiero que Ray enferme, y su condición no ha mejorado mucho, el clima le hace mal - seguia repitiendo la chica.  
  
Lee la miro no muy convencido de sus palabras, y ayudo a Ray a acostarse, para que no hubiera problemas... Al parecer Mariah, había tenido razón en una cosa, la condición de Ray no estaba mejorando, al contrario, parecía que comenzaba a recaer.  
  
En la mente de Ray, había solo una imagen, y había cerrado sus ojos para poder contemplarla mejor. ¿Que podía ser?, nada más y nada menos que Kai... ¿Por que aparecía él en sus recuerdos?. ¿Acaso importaba?, no, en ese momento no importaba... Para que cuestionarse, si podía seguir pensando y recordando a Kai... Sin embargo él se sentía triste, él todavía no queria irse, primero que nada debía despedirse, despedirse de buena manera, no solo con un Adios muy vago y sin obtener respuesta, no como había sucedido hace ya dos meses...  
  
¿Era esa la razón por la cual el vacío se presentaba?, porque no se había despedido de todos, bueno, se había despedido de casi todos, excepto de Kai, podía ser esa la razón por la cual, no podía estar tranquilo.  
  
Ray sintio el movimiento de alguien que se acercaba a él y lo levantaba, no podía abrir sus ojos, ahora estaba siendo cargado por alguien... No le interesaba, lo que quería hacer ahora, era dormir. Y sin dejar atrás la imagen de Kai, el chico chino se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
*********************  
  
Kai había salido corriendo de su casa, no quiso pedirle al chofer que lo llevara, no queria perder tiempo, porque ese no lo tenía, no podía permitirse llegar tarde, asi que habia decidido correr, no estaba muy lejos.  
  
El viento golpeaba aun mas fuerte, un trueno se escucho antes de que pequeñas gotas comenzaran a caer, solo una llovizna ligera, sin embargo eso no detuvo su carrera, aun cuando el frío golpeara su espalda y la lluvia resbalara por sus mejillas y su cuerpo, lo más importante era llegar y despedirse, tal vez pedirle que se quedara, tal vez convencerlo de que era muy mal tiempo para que se fuera... Sea lo que sea, necesitaba tenerlo cerca...  
  
Su respiración comenzo a hacerse irregular, por el esfuerzo de estar tanto tiempo corriendo, pronto algunos establecimientos comenzaron a cerrar, la noche ya había caído... Y al fin lo vio, unas cuadras más y llegaría. Solo un poco más...  
  
Entro a la sala, chocando con algunas personas, pero sin detenerse a disculparse, su vista comenzo a buscar a la persona por la cual se encontraba ahi. Tanta gente, que no sería fácil encontrarlos. Se acerco a una de las secretarias.  
  
- Disculpe - hablo tratando de controlar su respiración  
- Si, en que puedo ayudarlo?  
- A que hora sale el avión con destino a China  
- Salen muchos aviones a China, pero hay uno programado a las 7:30... Creo que aun no se va, es en salida del fondo a la izquierda  
  
Kai dijo un leve gracias, antes de correr para ir a buscarlo. Su corazón golpeaba su pecho de la emoción... Y sintio como su corazón se detuvo al ver como la puerta estaba cerrada, y no había nadie ahi cerca, a excepción de la chica que acomodaba la entrada.  
  
- Disculpe... El avion...  
- Ah, jovencito has llegado tarde, el avion partio hace ya varios minutos. Lo siento  
  
La joven se fue sin decir nada más y la respiración de Kai volvio a agitarse... Sus ojos se fijaron en la nada, sintiendo como perdia la fuerza... Había llegado demasiado tarde...  
  
- Sucede algo? - otra voz le hizo salir del trance en el que había entado  
- Que?... No, nada  
  
Kai dio media vuelta y salio de ahi lentamente. //No sucede nada\\, pensaba con forme a sus pasos. //Nada\\...  
  
Tratando de olvidar aquella tristeza, tratando de pensar que no pasaba nada, salio caminando por las ahora desiertas calles. Mientras que su mente no dejaba de preguntarse ¿Por que debia importarle que él se fuera?  
  
No era nada suyo, su amigo tal vez, pero nada más, y aun cuando queria tenerlo cerca, eso no justificaba sus acciones de esos dias, actuar tontamente y reaccionar ante una sonrisa o un ligero roce, no, eso no explicaba el por que queria tenerlo cerca. No existia una fuerza mayor para pedirle a Ray que se quedara, nada.  
  
Y si Ray hubiera sido lo suficienteme cortes como para decirle que se iba pues ahora él no estaria pasando por eso. No caminaria bajo la lluvia sientiendose terrible por no haberse despedido... o sintiendose desolado al pensar que no volveria a verlo... Todo eso era culpa de Ray  
  
A él no le importaba que Ray quisiera a Mariah, y si esa chica había llegado ahi para ir por él, pues que lo disfrutaran, pero a él no le interesaba, no le importaba sentirse celoso... ¿Celoso?... No, él no estaba celoso, en su vida había estado celoso, ¿Como saber que eso que sentía eran celos?, celos de verlo sonreirle a la chica china, o celos de ver con que familiaridad trataba a Tyson y compañia, o celos al ver como la chica en la demostración se le habia acercado. No, él no podía estar celoso...  
  
Ni la lluvia evito que siguiera regañandose o preguntadose, nada impidio que el dolor y la tristeza se fueran. Ni siquiera el aviso de que su abuelo lo esperaba. Entro de nuevo en el despacho y se dejo caer en la silla, mojandola por completo  
  
- Veo que ya regresaste  
- ¿Que quieres abuelo? - pregunto de nuevo con su tono frío, lo que sorprendio a Voltaire  
- Aun no me has contestado, piensas ir a la gira? - Kai lo miro sin decir nada, de hecho no sabía que decir - Te recomiendo que vayas, sera una gran experiencia y podras mostrar tus habilidades una vez más  
- Cuando necesite tu consejo te lo pedire - se levanto de la silla - Y sobre tu pregunta, no, no me interesa ir.  
  
Voltaire lo miro extrañado, ante tal contestación. Mientras que Kai subía lentamente las escaleras, hasta que escucho una voz, cerca de él.  
  
- Joven Kai, ¿No quiere cenar algo? - pregunto Bernal  
- No, tomare una ducha, por favor que nadie me moleste.  
  
El agua golpeo su rostro, y él no quizo cerrar sus ojos. Suspiro cansado, y se dejo caer en la cama. Sus ojos se fijaron en el techo, y ahi, el inconfundible rostro de Ray se formo, sus labios se movían, pero él no lograba escuchar lo que decían, cuando vio a Ray sonreir, él también lo hizo, y a sus oídos llego la risa de aquel joven chino, lejana, pero clara... ¿Por que no podía dejar de pensar en él?  
  
Se levanto, y fue al cuarto que antes habia ocupado Ray, lo miro vacío y la sonrisa que antes había estado en su rostro, desaparecio instantaneamente... Cerro la puerta en cuanto entro y sin saber porque, se acosto en la cama. Abrazo la almohada, y aspiro fuertemente aquel aroma, el aroma que aun se conservaba, aquel aroma que el tanto amaba... Cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir....  
  
**********************  
  
El día no tardaria en llegar, pero antes de que eso sucediera, aquellos parpados se abrieron mostrando una vez más sus hermosos ojos ambarinos. Ray se enderezo, identificando rápidamente el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en casa...  
  
Pudo ver como su tobillo tenía un nuevo vendaje, lo movio y se dio cuenta de que ya no le dolía, al parecer lo habían curado mientra él estaba dormido. Se levanto y fue directamente a la ventana, evitando hacer algun ruido, evitando despertar a alguien. Abrio la puerta del balcón, y se apoyo en el barandal, dejando que sus ojos se perdieran en el cielo despejado.  
  
De nuevo esta ahi, sintiendo como algo que le faltaba... ¿Por que no podía solo dejar de sentir?. Dejar de sentirse triste, desolado... Ya había ido a ver a sus amigos, habia estado con ellos, habia platicado y se había divertido, porque esa estupida sensación no se alejaba de su pecho, nada le faltaba, nada. Estaba con sus amigos, estaba en su pueblo, ¿Por que seguia sintiendose asi?  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo? - la voz hizo que él volteara  
- Lee! - contesto sorprendido al ver a la persona detrás de él  
- No deberias estar levantado. Sabes que diría Mariah si te viera - Ray sonrio - ¿Como sigue tu tobillo?  
- Mucho mejor, y mi gripa parece que se ha esfumado. Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.  
- Veo que Mariah tenía razón. Te hizo muy bien venir aqui, el ambiente te ayudo a recuperarte.  
  
Ray regreso su vista al frente, perdiendo la nocion del tiempo... Si, bien podía haber mejorado, su salud pudo haberse restablecido... Pero y su corazón... Él no se sentía completo en ese lugar...  
  
- Oye Ray... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? - pregunto Lee timidamente, haciendo que Ray fijara sus ojos en él  
- Dime  
- Es... solo... bueno... yo me preguntaba...  
- Si?  
- Te gusta Mariah? - Esa pregunta hizo que Ray abriera sus ojos a mas no poder, haciendo que Lee lo entendiera mal - Ah, lo entiendo...  
- No... no... espera... ¿Por que crees eso?  
- Pues porque ella te quiere, y yo queria saber si tu la querias. - revelo sin cambiar su tono  
- Ella no me quiere - dijo de forma firme haciendo a Lee sorprenderse  
- Claro que te quiere, porque crees que ella quiso que regresaras  
- Porque yo se lo prometi. Yo le prometí que volveria, porque soy un amigo al cual quiere mucho. Amigo, no más.  
- Estas seguro?  
- Claro, soy como su hermano. - aseguro Ray  
- Y Tu?  
- Yo que?  
- Tu... ¿La quieres? - Claro, es mi familia, la quiero tanto como a ti. Todos ustedes son mi familia, yo no podría no quererlos. ¿Por que la pregunta? - sus palabras hicieron que Lee desviara la mirada y Ray podía notar cierto sonrojo en su rostro  
- Nada... es... nada  
- ¿Te gusta? - pregunto Ray con una gran sonrisa. Y Lee lo miro sorprendido, haciendo que Ray soltara una carcajada - Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado  
- Estas molesto? - pregunto de repente Lee  
- Por supuesto que no, yo quiero que ustedes sean felices. Y que mejor que esten juntos. ¿Le has preguntado?  
- No - grito Lee ante el cuestionamiento, y Ray volvio a reir  
- ¿Quieres que yo lo haga? - Lee lo miro incredulo y ante la sorpresa de Ray, asintió... - Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir!  
  
Y ambos regresaron a su alcoba, esperando que un nuevo día llegara... Y con esa noticia, Ray trato de olvidar la tristeza que lo invadia...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
jejeje, lo dije, se que a muchas no les va a gustar que este Ray se fuera, pero repito una vez más que es por el bien del fic... ¿Me creen tan malvada como para separarlos?... mmm... No, mejor no me contesten... Pero aseguro que este fic no terminara mal... Nada de eso. Todo estara bien. Y se preguntaran que porque los separe, pues para que vean que se extrañan, para que ambos acepten sus sentimientos, de una buena vez, eh, necesitaban ver que querian estar juntos...  
  
En este capitulo, se contestaron todas las preguntas que salieron en el 6, recuerdan?... Sabemos ahora porque Lee queria hablar con Ray, y de que podían hablar, aunque este asunto también se aclarara en el siguiente capitulo, también vimos la reacción de Kai al enterarse, y por supuesto lo que intento hacer para que no se fuera, y cuando no lo logro culpo a Ray, claro que es por despecho y por tristeza, ya que no logro detenerlo... Tampoco podemos olvidar la razón por la cual a Mariah, no le gusta la amistad de Ray con Kai... Y la respuesta de ¿Se ira?...  
  
Solo me resta despedirme, y decir no dejen de leer el siguiente capitulo "Decisiones"... Creo que es el ultimo capitulo... Pero la verdad no se, porque no se de que largo me vaya a salir... jejeje... pero recuerden que cualquier cosa sera bienvenida en el mail de siempre gunw02@hotmail.com... O dejen un Review... Nos vemos!!! 


	9. Decisiones

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Me alegra que el capitulo anterior les gustara... Y yo que pense que no iba a ser asi... jejeje...  
  
Akira: Sip, descubrieron lo que sienten, ahora solo falta que lo acepten... Me alegra que este te gustara y sip Mariah, ya no es un obstaculo...  
  
Kasey: Hola!... Si, veremos que van hacer para confesarselo y por supuesto quien dara el primer paso... Gracias por tu apoyo, me siento feliz por ello, ahi me dices si te gusta.  
  
Tidah: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo... espero que te guste...  
  
Caballero_badbox: Sip, pronto estaran juntos, pero creo que en este capitulo no... Eso quiere decir que si, habra otro capitulo... Porque en este, se puede decir que es exclusivo de Kai para aceptar que es lo que siente... Asi que espero que sea de tu agrado...  
  
Loreto: Hola loreto!!!... No sabía que anduvieras por aca... jejeje... Crei que solo leías de gundam y por eso no te había comentado sobre esta historia, aunque como si te había comentado, me gustaba mucho la pareja de KaixRay... Tranquila, tu no te preocupes en escribirme o dejarme un review, porque crees que no tengo tiempo... Sabes que me gusta saber que pasa, y me gusta leer lo que me dices, asi que no te preocupes...  
  
Kiri Miyamoto: Pronto estaran juntos, y eres adivina, asi es, Max ya se había dado cuenta de algo, pero no ayudara a su reencuentro, solo va hacer que Kai acepte lo que no quiere aceptar...  
  
Como dije en este capitulo se cuestionaran una vez más y algunos tomaran una decisión... De ahi el titulo del capitulo... jejeje... Las dejo para que sigan leyendo...  
  
*********************  
  
Capitulo 9: Decisiones  
  
Kai desperto moviendose ligeramente en la cama, percibiendo una vez más aquel delicioso aroma que lo envolvió durante toda la noche. Abrio lentamente sus ojos y tardo aun más en identificar donde estaba. Cuando lo hizo se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo de aquella habitación. En el pasillo se encontro con Bernal.  
  
- Muy buenos dias, joven Kai - saludo - Acabo de ir a buscarlo, su abuelo piensa que no llegara a tiempo a la demostración si no se da prisa  
- Ya voy. Es solo que tuve otra cosa que hacer  
  
En cuanto llego a su habitación, se vistio de forma mecanica a la vez que se repetia una y otra vez //No, no lo extraño//... ¿Por que habria de extrañarlo?... ¿Por que habria de extrañar esa sonrisa? ¿Porque habria de extrañar el recibir los buenos dias? ¿Por que habria de extrañar verse reflejado en aquellos ojos ambarinos?... Era definitivo, él no lo extrañaba... Todo ese tiempo y jamás había tenido la necesidad de sentirse querido, asi que no era el momento de cuestionarse.  
  
- Recuerda que quiero hablar contigo - dijo su abuelo a la entrada  
  
Con un "De acuerdo", Kai subio al auto y se alejo de la mansión. Con un suspiro recordo la despedida, su partida... Y aun le dolía...  
  
- Joven Kai, Hemos llegado - anuncio Rome's abriendo la puerta  
  
De nuevo los investigadores y entrenadores superaban a los participantes. Kai se alejo hasta una de las paredes, esperando que la demostración empezara. Hasta que una chica se acerco a él.  
  
- Hola, Kai ¿Como estas?  
  
Kai abrio los ojos al escuchar ese saludo, y se topo con una mirada color miel que lo veía de nuevo de forma extraña. No contesto, solo desvio su mirada esperando que con eso, esa chica se alejara.  
  
- ¿No me contestas?, creo que no me sorprende... Dime ¿Donde esta tu amigo?  
- No esta aqui  
- Aaaa! - aun cuando su voz se escuchaba sorprendida, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa - ¿Quieres venir a tomar un helado después de la presentación?  
- No  
- ¿Por que?. Tu amigo no esta, no tienes la obligación de cuidarlo - Esa respuesta desato la furia de Kai  
- Porque no me interesa - pero esa vez Minowi no pretendia quedarse con esa respuesta  
- ¿Por que? ¿Acaso tienes novia? - pregunto de forma decidida  
- No  
- Entonces, ¿Que no te das cuenta de que me gustas?  
- Pero tu no me gustas - le contesto de manera fría  
- ¿Acaso no tienes ojos? - reclamo furiosa la joven - No puedo creer que digas eso, muchos morirían porque yo estuviera interesados en ellos  
- Entonces deberias buscar a alguien que se sienta feliz de que tu estes interesada en él. Pero a mi dejame en paz - respondio furioso - Yo no estoy interesando en una chica, no estoy interesado en ti, no me gusta la forma como te expresas, no me gusta la forma como me hablas, no me gusta nada que tenga que ver contigo.  
  
Kai se alejo dejando a la chica totalmente perpleja. Se sentía sumamente molesto ¿Como era posible que esa chica la hablara en ese tono? cuando él aun estaba molesto por la partida de Ray... Ah! genial! seguia pensando en él. Se había ido, no iba a volver a verlo ¿Por que no simplemente lo olvidaba?...  
  
************************  
  
- Muy buenos dias Ray - saludo la chica en cuanto vio como Ray entraba en la habitación y se sentaba a desayunar - ¿Que tal dormiste?  
- Muy bien, gracias. Me siento mucho mejor. ¿Donde esta Lee? - pregunto al ver que solo estaban ellos dos  
- No lo se, salio muy temprano, no lo he visto desde entonces. Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y se fue sin decirme nada más. Actuaba bastante extraño  
- Es comprensible - rio Ray y Mariah no entendio de que estaba hablando - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
- Claro dime - dijo sentandose también a la mesa  
- mmm... ¿Te gusta Lee? - su pregunta hizo que las mejillas de Mariah se tornaran de cierto color rojizo y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa - Me lo imaginaba - añadio con una gran sonrisa  
- ¿Por que... por que preguntas eso? - dijo después de haber recuperado su postura  
- Solo curiosidad... Recuerda que somos amigos, es natural que me de cuenta.  
- Pero Lee... - dijo con un poco de temor en su voz  
- No te preocupes por eso, simplemente diselo - fue cuando Lee aparecio en la puerta - Creo que debo irme, ire a caminar, le hara muy bien a mi tobillo. Los dejos solos.  
  
Ray sonrio dejando solos a sus amigos, quienes al verse se sonrojaron. Lee también tomo asiento en la mesa.  
  
- Necesito hablar contigo - hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron y fue cuando se sintieron mucho mejor.  
  
Ray caminaba de forma traquila por las calles, su pie ya no le dolía, pero tampoco debía hacer un gran esfuerzo. Se sentia contento por sus amigos, ya queria tener a alguien que lo quisiera asi... //Kai// Suspiro, no había podido sacarlo de sus pensamientos.  
  
Tomo asiento en un banco del parque, y se recosto en él, sus manos se colocaron debajo de su cabeza, mientras que sus ojos se fijaron en el cielo.  
  
No había dejado de pensar en Kai desde que se había levantado, de sus recuerdos no se apartaban aquellos ojos rojo-oscuro, ni mucho menos el rostro de Kai. Aun podía recordar las veces que lo veía sonreir, aun podía escuchar su voz... Y todavía recordaba aquella sensación cuando estaba cerca de él, cuando se veía reflejado en sus ojos, cuando lo sentía tan cerca...  
  
¿Que era lo que sentía? ¿Que era lo que sentia por ese chico?... Algo totalmente ridiculo porque sabía que esa idea era descabellada, sin embargo esas preguntas no se alejaban de su cabeza. ¿Que era lo que exactamente sentía por Kai?... Volvio a suspirar... Tal vez nunca podría saberlo...  
  
Cerro sus ojos evitando que la luz le molestara, dejo que su mente durmiera...  
  
*********************  
  
Era el turno de Kai para pelear, sin embargo en esa ocasión volteaba siempre a las gradas en busca de alguien que sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba ahi. La tristeza, la furia, el enojo se apoderaron de su pecho, aun asi, la pelea no llamo su atención... De su mente no se alejaba cierta persona haciendole perder la concentración.  
  
Perdio la primera ronda... Y miro una vez más donde el dia anterior había estado Ray... //Basta!!// penso para si mismo... Era hora de terminar con eso de una vez por todas... Debía olvidarlo, después de todo, no había motivo para que Ray se quedara a su lado...  
  
Esa furia le hizo ganar el segundo combate... Ahora estaban empatados... Y cuando por instinto volteo de nuevo a las gradas... Sus ojos centellaron al verlas vacías... Y en cuestión de segundos, el blade del oponente salio del plato. Kai no sonrió, no se alegro... No había nada, ni nadie por quien festejar.  
  
- Muy bien hecho, Kai - anuncio el encargado de toda la investigacion - Todas las demostraciones han terminado, y como Voltaire había predicho, fuiste el campeón. Enviare a tu abuelo, tu desempeño, los nuevos modelos y las graficas de porcentaje...  
  
Kai no le había puesto atención a lo que decía... No lo creía importante...  
  
- Eso es todo, muchas gracias por tu participación.  
  
En cuanto escucho eso, Kai salio de ahi a toda prisa. Pero no lo hizo por la puerta principal, sino por una lateral, eso le impidio a Rome's verlo...  
  
Kai no deseaba regresar aun a casa, aun no queria ver a su abuelo... No estaba de humor... Solo queria caminar, perderse en las calles, dejar de pensar... dejar de sentir... dejar de recordar...  
  
Recordar todas las veces que estaba con Ray... Las sensaciones que él le producía  
  
Como sorpresa, al encontrarlo en la calle, aquel día de lluvia...  
  
El estremecimiento que lo recorria al verlo directamente a los ojos... Perdiendose en su mirada...  
  
Aquella sensacion que lo domino cuando lo cargo para llevarlo a su habitación...  
  
La felicidad de cuidarlo aquella noche  
  
Deseaba ignorar la molestia de ver como trataba a Tyson y los demás  
  
Y también la alegria de sentirlo cerca  
  
Incluso queria olvidar los celos que eran producidos por verlo con esa chica.  
  
¿Celos?... ¿Estaba celoso?...  
  
- Kai!!!  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con esa voz que le hizo sobresaltarse, y más aun cuando sintio como alguien golpeaba amistosamente su hombro. Por un momento, tal vez por un segundo... Penso, quiso que fuera aquel chico chino...  
  
- ¿Que sucede Max? - pregunto con su tono tan caracteristico  
- Vaya, que genio! - bromeo otra voz  
- Tyson, tranquilo! - regaño Kenny  
- Pero si yo no he dicho nada malo  
- Pero era cuestión de tiempo, para que digas algo que lo moleste  
- Eso no es verdad Max, que él se enoje fácilmente, no es mi problema. Yo solo me divierto  
- No es divertido, Tyson - finalizo Kai - ¿Que es lo que quieren? Diganlo pronto porque no tengo tiempo para estarlo perdiendo con ustedes.  
- Mira el chico antipatico muestra una vez más su falta de paciencia  
- Tyson! - advirtio Kai  
- Ok, ok, no te enojes, viejo. Solo que...  
- Lo que Tyson trata de decir, y que no puede decir porque se la pasa bromeando, es que te vimos caminando solo. Estabamos comiendo alla - señalo un restaurante que Kai había pasado - Te vimos pasar y creimos conveniente venir a saludarte, e invitarte para que nos acompañaras ¿Que dices?  
- ¿Que debo decir?  
- Vamonos, Max. Es obvio que Kai no quiere venir, y yo quiero terminar con mi comida. Esto es una perdida de tiempo, te lo dije desde un principio.  
- Tyson!  
- Nada, nada Kenny... Si Kai no quiere venir, que no venga, yo ire a terminar mi comida  
  
Sin decir nada más Tyson dio media vuelta, y camino de nuevo hasta el restaurante.  
  
- Oye, Tyson esperame! - Kenny lo siguio  
  
Max y Kai lo siguieron con la mirada. Max con una sonrisa y Kai con su mirada fría. Pero después Kai pudo sentir la mirada azul de aquel chico rubio, pero no quiso enfrentarla, no queria hablar acerca de Tyson...  
  
- ¿Lo extrañas?  
  
Esa simple pregunta, hizo que Kai volteara a ver a Max con sus ojos abiertos, mostrando su sorpresa y confusión... Sin embargo era todo menos simple, esa sencilla pregunta implicaba muchas cosas, demasiadas... Cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a admitir... No estaba dispuesto a admitir que lo extrañaba, no, él no lo extrañaba...  
  
- ¿Kai?  
  
Kai regreso a la realidad, y se encontro con el rostro de Max que denotaba un poco de preocupación. Cuando antes tenía una sonrisa en él.  
  
- Yo no extraño a Ray - respondio de manera fría  
- ¿Y quien hablo de Ray? - pregunto de nuevo haciendo que otra sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Max,  
- ... - Kai se regaño por haber hablado de mas  
- Vaya, Kai. Hasta que lo admites - bromeo Max, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba  
- Yo no admito nada, ni siquiera se de que estas hablando  
- Pero ya que lo mencionaste, dime ¿Por que no les has dicho?  
- ¿Decirle, que? ¿A quien? - pregunto Kai aun más molesto  
- No te hagas el tonto - y la mirada de Kai le hizo retractarse - Esta bien, esta bien. Pero no crees que es hora de que admitas que lo extrañas, y que por eso no has dejado de pensar en él.  
- ¿Quien te dijo a ti, que yo no he dejado de pensar en él? - su pregunta hizo a Max reirse - ¿De que te ries?  
- De que sigues siendo un testarudo, y sigues negandote a la verdad  
- Ve al punto, dime que es lo que estas tratando de decirme.  
- Ahora me diras que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando - Kai no contesto - Extrañas a Ray. Estas molesto de que él se fuera, no porque él no te dijera que se iba. Es fácil verlo. Y es hora de que lo aceptes a menos que quieras perderlo  
  
Kai no le dijo nada... De hecho no tenía nada que decir... Queria escapar, queria alejarse de todo... Alejarse de aquel sentimiento que había tratado de hacer desaparecer, de ignorar, fingiendo que no existía...  
  
- No me digas que ahora lo negaras - de nuevo la voz de Max lo saco de sus pensamientos  
- Yo no tengo nada que negar, porque no hay nada que negar  
- En serio? - dijo Max con tono divertido - ¿Entonces no lo extrañas?  
- No  
- Estas seguro?  
- Si  
- Completamente seguro?  
- Si  
- ¿Que pasaría si yo te digo que yo si lo extraño? - La sorpresa de Kai fue inmediata, sus ojos se abrieron, sus puños se apretaron, su rostro se endurecio y Max sonrio ante su reacción - Asi que eso pasaría, eh?... mmm... Y ¿Que pasaria si yo te digo que me gusta Ray?  
- Te golpearia - contesto sin pensar, dejandose llevar por aquella ira que sentía... Pero haciendo que Max riera  
- Ves! - exclamo en cuanto controlo su risa - Lo has admitido... Te gusta Ray!!... Ya lo sabía  
  
Kai se regaño por haber caido en una trampa tan tonta... Pero simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, por lo que sintio al pensar que aquel pequeño rubio, podía estar interesado en el joven chino...  
  
- No! - dijo de forma rápida  
- Me diras que no te gustaba que estuviera contigo, que no te preocupas por él. ¿Negaras, acaso, que te sentias feliz de tenerlo a tu lado?  
- No  
- ¿Entonces?  
- No me gusta... Yo le quiero - murmuro sin que Max escuchara  
  
Al fin!, al fin lo había entendido... Había logrado decifrar aquel sentimiento que lo carcomia por dentro... Aquel sentimiento producido por el joven chino... No podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos, le agradaba tenerlo cerca, se sentia feliz al verlo feliz, emocionado de escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle, dejandose cautivar por su voz, por su aroma... En verdad lo queria.  
  
Ahora solo quedaba un pequeño problema... Su abuelo  
  
- Gracias, Max  
- Para que son los amigos - dijo un poco extrañado, ya que no era común que Kai agradeciera  
  
Kai dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar en sentido contrario... Era hora de aclarar algunas cosas. Llego hasta la mansión, y entro sin saludar a nadie. La puerta del despacho se abrio de improvisto y Voltaire volteo extrañado ante su intromisión.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Kai? - pregunto indicandole que tomara asiento  
  
Kai se sento pero no sabía como comenzar... Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. ¿Como explicarle a su abuelo?...  
  
- ¿Y bien?  
- ... - el silencio perturbo a Voltaire  
- ¿La demostracion ya termino?  
- Si  
- ¿Me diras como te fue en la competencia?  
- Bien  
- ¿Me diras porque entraste asi a mi oficina?  
- Si  
- Entonces te escucho  
- Ray - fue con lo primero que empezo  
- ¿Que? - pregunto sin haber escuchado  
  
Kai suspiro, eso iba a ser mas tardado de lo que él pensaba... Necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su abuelo, necesitaba decirle todo, aun cuando no sabía como reaccionaria...  
  
- Cuando yo decidi unirme a los bladebrakers - comenzo de forma pausada - No solo fue por fama, o gloria, o por ser el mejor bladeluchador. Fue unicamente por curiosidad  
- ¿Curiosidad? - intervino Voltaire  
- Si, yo senti curiosidad no por la competencia, y no por lo que vendría. Al menos lo que me hizo aceptar, fue una persona.  
- ¿Una persona? ¿Quien? - Kai calló haciendo a Voltaire impacientarse - ¿Quieres ir directo al punto?  
- Esa persona - Kai creía que ese no era el momento apropiado para dar nombres, asi que primero plantearia el problema - llamo mi atención desde el primer momento en que le vi. Y conforme paso el tiempo, no creí conveniente aceptar aquellas emociones, porque se me enseño que no deberia tenerlas, asi que decidi ingorarlas, sin embargo no se alejaron... Las batallas lograron hacer que las olvidara, y yo creí que al fin las había perdido. Ya que lo más importante era ganar y nada más. Pero, hace poco me di cuenta esas sensaciones aun estaban presentes, y regresaron sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Solamente con ver una sonrisa, escuchar una risa, me hacian sentir feliz, alegre y emocionado. Como nunca antes me había sentido...  
- ¿Me diras de quien hablas? - interrumpio Voltaire algo exasperado  
- De la persona que estuvo de visita los ultimos dias, la persona cuya presencia te molesto. Es la persona a la que más quiero y que incluso he aprendido amar.  
  
Los ojos de Voltaire, mostraban su sorpresa, no se habían apartado desde que Kai había empezado hablar. La información era lenta, y sus palabras aun trataban de ser procesadas... Esa ultima palabra, era mas que imposible... Era ridicula...  
  
¿Que era lo que Kai trataba de decirle?... Aunque esa respuesta no importaba por el momento... Lo que le importaba era asegurarse de que en verdad Kai le estaba hablando de aquel chiquillo... Su nieto... Su propio nieto ¿Enamorado?... Y sobre todo de un hombre!!...  
  
- Kai - comenzo con voz lenta y tranquila, aun cuando no lo estaba - ¿Estas hablando en serio? ¿No es una broma?...  
- No, no bromeo  
- ¿De quien hablas? - pregunto tratando de ingorar la verdad  
- De Ray - murmullo que fue captado perfectamente por Voltaire  
- Pero...  
- Escucha! - le detuvo, antes de que continuara - Si para ti es dificil aceptarlo, lo lamento, pero fue mucho más difícil para mi. Te lo aseguro. No quiero tu aprobación, no quiero saber si lo aceptas. Yo solo te digo lo que esta sucediendo, y lo que puede suceder, para que estes al tanto, nada más.  
- ¿Y que más va a suceder? ¿No me digas que piensas traerlo aqui?  
- Entonces no te lo dire  
- Ni siquiera sabes si aceptara, si él esta interesado en ti - Kai no contesto, lo que hizo que la furia de Voltaire estallara - No puedes!!  
- Esta también es mi casa!  
- No mientras yo viva aqui... No puedes estar pensando siquiera en esa posibilidad. ¿Que pasara con Biovolt? ¿Con la abadia? Eres mi sucesor, debes encargarte de las empresas  
- Si eso es lo que quieres lo hare...  
- ¿Que es lo que piensas hacer ahora?  
- He tomado una decisión, pero no creo que sea de tu agrado asi que no te dire nada.  
- Si tiene que ver contigo, me interesa. Necesito saber que pasara  
- Esta bien. Yo...  
  
Continuara...  
  
Notas de la autora...  
  
Ni yo queria dejarlo aqui, pero es para aumentar la sorpresa de ¿Cual es la decision habra tomado Kai?... aunque me supongo que ya saben cual es, no?... Si tienen dudas no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo "Hablando sin palabras"... No estoy segura de conservar el titulo, pero todavía eso esta por decidirse...  
  
Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado, pero era necesario que Kai aceptara de una vez por todo lo que sentia, recordemos que es un chico que no deja que las emociones lo dominen, y es por eso que necesitaba cuestionarse una vez más, claro que esta vez tuvo la ayuda de cierto chico rubio... Ahora si, el proximo capitulo es el final... No hay duda. Ya saben que si tiene alguna sugerencia, comentario, aclaracion, duda o algo parecido, estare gustosa en responder, envienlo a gunw02@hotmail.com... Solo me falta decir... Nos vemos en la proxima!!! 


	10. Hablando sin palabras

AL FIN TE ENCONTRE  
POR ROQUEL  
  
Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo final de Al fin te encontre!... Y antes de entrar en la historia, revisemos los review  
  
Caballero_badbox: Yo solo espero que este final te guste!!  
  
Kiri Miyamoto: Sip, en este se reecontraran... Y espero que el final sea de tu agrado... Gracias por tu review!!  
  
Javiera Black: Ahi me dices que tal esta el final... Y en petición ya esta el capitulo 10, espero que te haya gustado!!! Agradezco tus reviews y lamento la tardanza... GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Y por todo tu apoyo, este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para ti.  
  
Y dejando de molestar, aqui dejo ahora la lectura...  
  
*************************  
  
Capitulo 10: Hablando sin palabras  
  
- Oye, Ray!... Despierta!!  
  
Aquel joven chino se oculto bajo las cobijas intentando alejar la insistente voz que le hablaba, provocando, que la persona a su lado, comenzara a agitarlo.  
  
- ¿Que sucede, Mariah? - pregunto un tanto somnoliento  
- Debes levantarte, es hora de desayunar.  
- Ya voy  
- Eso dijiste hace media hora, y aun no te levantas.  
  
Ray apreto los ojos cuando sintio la luz golpear sus parpados, bostezo lentamente, sentandose en la cama para poder ver mejor a la persona ahi.  
  
- Mira nada más. ¿A que hora llegaste anoche? - pregunto la chica un poco molesta  
- No lo se  
  
Y en verdad no lo sabía, lo único de lo que estaba enterado es que cuando desperto, aun estaba en aquella banca del parque y ya era muy noche. Asi que decidio caminar por el parque, por las calles, deambulando por todos lados tratando de que el sueño regresara... Y en cuanto llego a casa, y se tiro a la cama, se quedo profundamente dormido.  
  
Al parecer era la única forma en la que podía sentirse mucho mejor... Debía estar totalmente cansado y exhausto, fisicamente, para que su mente dejara de cuestionarse, y para que la tristeza de su corazón se alejara.  
  
Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar... Y sin embargo... Seguia sin querer aceptar aquel sentimiento anidado en lo profundo de su corazón... Parecía que entre más se preguntara, más confundido estaba. Cuando desearía tener a alguien que le explicara porque aquella tristeza, porque aquel dolor... ¿Por que no dejaba de pensar en Kai?  
  
- ¿Que dices, Ray? - pregunto Mariah, y Ray se sobresalto  
- ¿Que? ¿De que?  
- No me estabas escuchado - reclamo la chica molesta  
- Si, es solo que... Bueno, aun tengo sueño, pero dime de que estabas hablando  
- Es la tercera vez que te lo repito y te aseguro que no volvere hacerlo... ¿Quieres venir con los muchachos y conmigo a la feria en la tarde?  
- Si, claro - anuncio con desgana  
- ¿Que sucede Ray?  
  
Pero la llegada de Lee le impidio contestar. Algo que agradecio en verdad.  
  
- ¿Ya esta la comida? - pregunto  
- Si, si, espera  
- Oye, Ray. Los chicos vendran en la tarde para practicar un poco de blade. ¿Quieres venir? - pregunto Lee sentandose en la mesa  
- Si - se escucho un poco entusiasmado ante la idea  
  
*********************  
  
Aquellos hermosos ojos rojo oscuro miraban las casas a su alrededor, caminaba con lentitud... Tratando de encontrar la dirección que el Sr. Dickenson le había proporcionado. Se había sentido extraño al pedirselo, sin querer dar un motivo, aun asi su voz no temblo en ningun momento... Todas las casas eran humildes, pero aquel lugar era bastante tranquilo, se respiraba una paz que nunca creyo conocer... No, si conocía a alguien que le hacía sentir bien... Ray...  
  
El camino era de tierra apisonada. Y algunas pequeñas plantas adornaban los frentes de las casas... Gente iba y venía, de un local a otro. El taxi lo había dejado en la entrada del pueblo, y ahora tenía que caminar para encontrar la casa de Ray...  
  
Su semblante era el de siempre, su paso era suave y firme, sus manos se movían segun su andar. Y aunque su rostro se mostraba duro, y su mirada era fría, su corazón estaba un poco alterado, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y el nerviosismo le hacía apretar los puños...  
  
//Aqui es//  
  
Penso en cuanto se detuvo frente a una de las casas, despejo su garganta una vez y se dispuso a tocar el timbre... Sin embargo su mano no se movío de su lugar... Su mirada se clavo en la puerta, esperando que tal vez esta se abriera de repente... Pero en vez de que eso sucediera... Una voz le llamo por su nombre:  
  
- ¿Kai?  
  
El chico ruso volteo lentamente encontrandose con otra mirada ambarina, que lo veía en sorpresa. Su nerviosismo se esfumo dejando solamente un sentimiento de celos y furia...  
  
- ¿Que haces aqui? - pregunto sorprendida  
- Vine a...  
  
Se calló... No iba a decirle a aquella chica la razón por la cual estaba ahi. De solo verla le producían celos...  
  
- No creo que sea de tu incumbencia - contesto de manera fría  
  
//Grosero// penso Mariah totalmente molesta..  
  
- Si, tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia la razón por la cual estas aqui. Pero lo que si me concierne es la razón por la cual estas frente a mi casa.  
- ¿Que? - pregunto totalmente sorprendido Kai...  
  
Pero la dirección que le dieron, decía que Ray vivía ahi... Si esa era la casa de Mariah... ¿Donde vivía Ray?... ¿Tenía la dirección incorrecta?... O es que acaso, ¿Ray vivía con ella?... La posibilidad le saco de sus casillas...  
  
- ¿Donde vive Ray? - pregunto sin molestarse en bajar el tono de su voz  
- ¿Para que lo buscas? - pregunto ella de igual modo  
- Ese tampoco es un asunto que te incumba  
- Entonces no tengo porque contestar tu pregunta - Esa respuesta ocasiono que el humor de Kai se alterara aun más  
- ¿Donde esta Ray? - pregunto energicamente  
- Oye Mariah! - se escucha otra voz desde la casa, y en la puerta aparece la figura de Lee, evitando asi que Kai siguiera insistiendo  
- ¿Kai? ¿Que haces aqui? - pero ignorando la pregunta. Kai no puede evitar el preguntar por Ray una vez más  
- ¿Donde esta Ray?  
- Esta alla atrás - contesto como si nada, lo que provoco aun más furia en Kai... Entonces ellos dos si vivían juntos - Mariah ¿Trajiste la comida? - pregunto fijando su mirada en las bolsas que cargaba aquella chica  
  
Y fue cuando Kai perdio el hilo de la conversación...  
  
- De allá vengo - contesto enfadada - ¿Crees que fue fácil?, y ustedes que no se ofrecieron a ayudarme, pero ni crean que yo sola preparare la comida. Tendran que ayudarme!  
  
Mariah estaba bastante molesta, asi que ignorando a Kai, y pasando de largo a Lee entro en la casa. Mientras que el chico la miraba, sin que Kai lograra identificar aquel brillo en sus ojos. En definitiva ahora estaba más confundido que antes... Si, Ray vivía ahi, y Mariah también, a quien se referia con "ustedes"...  
  
- Pasa!  
  
No dijo nada y entro en la casa. El jardin llamo su atención, y dejo que Lee lo guiara pero en lugar de entrar en ella, rodearon por la parte izquierda. Y antes de que preguntara de nuevo, logro escuchar varias voces alegres...  
  
Antes de que lograra identificar la voz de alguno de ellos... Lee se adelanto.  
  
- Oye Ray. Tienes visitas!  
  
Con el simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre, su corazón se acelero, y un calor le recorrio el cuerpo... Pero no era comparado con la sensación que le domino al ver de nuevo a la persona que tanto extrañaba, la persona por la cual estaba ahora ahi.  
  
- ¡Kai! ¡Que alegria verte! - su voz lo reflejaba, alegria y felicidad había en sus palabras - Pero dime ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?  
  
Kai se quedo callado, no porque no supiera que contestar, sino por el hecho de que no queria que nadie más lo escuchara, y ahi estaban todos los Withe Tigers viendolo fijamente. Al parecer todos ellos se encontraban practicando blade, ya que un plato se encontraba en el piso. Pero ahora todos parecian más interesados en la conversación de Kai y Ray.  
  
- Ray! Tienes que ayudarme en la cocina - anuncio la chica desde la casa, haciendo que todos sonrieran, todos excepto Kai.  
- Oo... Lo olvide! - dijo tranquilamente Ray sin que la sonrisa dejara su rostro - Te quedaras a comer con nosotros, verdad Kai?  
  
La emoción de Ray era fácilmente notoria, aunque Kai seguia creyendo que aquella alegria era de siempre, sus amigos se sorprendian de ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa tan caracteristica, y aquel tono alegre, como hace cuanto que no lo veían... Y los ojos de Ray mostraban aquella emoción que lo embargaba...  
  
¡Cuan feliz era de ver a Kai de nuevo!... Aunque claro que le gustaria mucho tenerlo más tiempo a su lado... Le encantaba esa sensación de felicidad, no le importaba si Kai no queria decirle porque había venido, era feliz con solo verlo...  
  
- ¿Que dices? ¿Te quedaras? - pregunto una vez más y Kai movio su cabeza dando su respuesta. La cual provoco aun más felicidad y alegria que se reflejo en los ojos y el rostro chino...  
  
Kai escuchaba las conversaciones, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ellos decían. Estaba reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba para poder decir, lo que había venido a decir. Una cosa era que lo hubiera pensado y otra muy diferente es que estuviera a punto de hacerlo. De solo pensar en la reacción de Ray le hacía estremecer... El miedo a ser rechazado era grande, pero no tan grande como el deseo de decirle la verdad.  
  
Aquella mirada rojo-oscuro estaba fija en la puerta por la cual Ray había desaparecido hace ya un buen tiempo, Indeciso y ansioso, Kai vigilaba la entrada y salida de Ray, cuando comenzo a llevar la comida a la mesa. Pero en ningun momento Ray volteo a verlo, aquellos ojos ambarinos parecían evitarlo la pregunta que se hacía era ¿Por que?  
  
Por su parte Ray no queria ver directamente a aquellos ojos oscuros porque no sabía como actuar... La sorpresa de ver a Kai era grande, pero no tanto como la alegría de tenerlo cerca. Su sonrisa era unicamente por eso, su felicidad era solamente algo que Kai le había regresado... Y todo ello no pasaba desapercibido, sin embargo la única que se atrevio a preguntarselo fue Mariah, justamente cuanto ellos preparaban la comida.  
  
- ¿Por que estas tan contento? - le pregunto  
- ¿A que te refieres? - evadio la pregunta, sin saber que contestarle  
- Has estado demasiado contento. ¿A que se debe? ¿O es acaso la visita de Kai lo que te pone asi?  
  
Ray enrojecio ligeramente al verse descubierto. Aun cuando no sabía ni queria cuestinarse. Había aceptado que era Kai el que le ponía de tan buen humor.  
  
- Sabes? - dijo de pronto Ray, haciendo que Mariah le mirara, pero él no le regreso la mirada.  
- ¿Que?  
- ... - Ray se quedo callado, sin saber que decirle exactamente. Asi que Mariah comenzo con el tema que le la enfadaba pero que a la vez le producía curiosidad.  
- ¿Para que vino Kai? - Esa pregunta era la misma que se hacía Ray, y aunque le habia preguntado él chico ruso no le había contestado.  
- No lo se - contesto sinceramente - No me ha dicho nada ¿Por que la pregunta?  
- Curiosidad solamente.  
- Aa!  
  
Regresando a su tarea, cada uno de ellos pronto tuvieron lista toda la comida preparada justa para servirse. Ambos chicos comenzaron a llevar los platillos a la mesa.  
  
- Creo que eso es todo - dijo Ray en cuanto coloco el ultimo plato - Solo falta el te.  
  
Ray regreso a la cocina, mientras los otros chicos se preparaban para comer. Mientras tanto Kai no perdia de vista la puerta por donde Ray se había marchado, aquella ansiedad de verlo de nuevo era reflejada en sus hermosos ojos rojo-oscuro. Mas su apariencia era la misma.  
  
En cuanto vio a Ray aparecer, y la sonrisa que llevaba su rostro, aquellos ojos fríos mostraron alegría. Y cuando Ray le sonrio con los ojos cerrados, él no pudo evitar un sonrojo apartando rápidamente la mirada... Al parecer nadie se había percatado de ello, Kai estaba seguro, y sin embargo unos ojos dorados no habían perdido detalle de nada.  
  
Mariah no comprendía si sus ojos le engañaban, era posible que en verdad hubiera visto un sonrojo en aquel rostro frío. Era posible que aquellos ojos hubiera mostrando alegría... ¿Por que? ¿Por Ray?...  
  
La comida fue tranquila y el unico tema que se toco fue el beyblade, o al menos eso le hubiera gustado a Kai, sin embargo la duda del porque de su visita estaba aun pendiente. Y sin que el tiempo transcurriera aun más, Lee se atrevio a preguntar.  
  
- ¿Y a que se debe tu visita Kai? No es común verte cuando los bladebrakers aun existian y ahora hasta vienes a visitarnos.  
  
Todas las miradas se fijaron en Kai, y esto no le hubiera importado de no ser porque una intensa mirada ambarina estaba fija en él. El chico ruso no podía siquiera voltear a verla, demasiado perturbadora que no podría evitar una sonrisa, un sonrojo o algo similar. Asi que lo único que pudo hacer era clavar su mirada en su plato de comida.  
  
Era una comida deliciosa, nunca antes había probado la comida de Ray, y era exquisita. Lo hubiera dejado cocinar cuando estaba en Japón. Eso era en lo que pensaba o al menos en lo que trataba de enfocarse para no ponerse nervioso al sentir todas aquellas miradas inquisidoras sobre él.  
  
- ¿Y bien? - se escucho la voz de Mariah, un poco impaciente.  
  
Kai levanto un poco la mirada, y cual sería su sorpresa al ser recibido con una sonrisa. En efecto, Ray estaba sentado frente a él, y lo primero que vio al mirarlo fue aquella hermosa sonrisa, y aquellos parpados descansando mientras estaban cerrados, sus delicados labios eran tentadoramente deliciosos. No pudo evitar que el sonrojo acudiera a su rostro. Bajo la vista rápidamente, cosa que hizo a Ray abrir los ojos.  
  
- Asuntos pendientes - fue lo único que contesto, y su tono demostró que sería lo único que diría en esos momentos.  
  
Sin embargo eso era lo que menos le preocupaba a Mariah, mientras todos regresaban a sus conversaciones, ella no dejo de notar la situación que se daba hasta el otro lado de la mesa. ¿Por que la sonrisa de Ray comenzaba a desaparecer? ¿Por que sus ojos se mostraban tristes ante la acción evasiva de Kai?... Y a todo esto ¿Por que parecía que las manos de Kai temblaban cuando comía algo?  
  
No podía ser lo que se estaba imaginando, o si?  
  
En cuanto termino la comida, Ray se levanto dispuesto a recoger la comida, y ya que le tocaba los platos, se fue a lavarlos. Sin darse cuenta de que en cuanto se puso de pie unos ojos rojo-oscuro lo siguieron en todos sus movimientos.  
  
Kai creyo verse solo, y fue cuando se maldijo por la cobardia que estaba mostrando. No era posible que se estuviera dejando vencer por un simple miedo, y aun cuando a cada momento queria levantarse y caminar hacia donde había visto a Ray ir, sus piernas parecía no responderle... El miedo a ser rechazado era cada vez más grande... Y si pronto no se decidia a hacer algo, debería irse...  
  
¿Como era posible que su abuelo tuviera razón?  
  
Voltaire le había dicho, que su decision era demasiado precipitada... Que el ir a buscar al chico que le gustaba era descabellado y la mayor muestra de debilidad que pudiera existir. Se había opuesto rotundamente a aceptar que su nieto buscara a Ray, le había dicho que lo mejor era que lo olvidara, incluso le había ofrecido un viaje a donde el quisiera. Sin embargo eso parecio no importarle asi que mantuvo su decisión de buscar a Ray y decirle lo que sentía. Después de una discusión, que duro toda la noche, Voltaire parecio aceptar su decisión, aun cuando no estaba del todo de acuerdo... Y ahi estaba él.  
  
No había sido dificil, aun cuando Dickenson había preguntado para que quería saberla, él se las había ingeniado para sacarsela. Y después de enfrentar a su abuelo, de hacerlo entrar en razón, y de lograr que su corazón se impusiera, no podía enfrentar al chico por el cual estaba ahi ahora... Ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos porque sus piernas se sentían temblorosas, un escalofrío recorria su espalda, y parecia que la voz se había perdido en su garganta...  
  
¿Por que le estaba sucediendo todo eso?... Debería ser tan fácil, eso era lo que él había pensado, llegar, plantarse frente a él y decirle "Me gustas"... Pero porque había tanta diferencia entre lo que había planeado y en lo que estaba pasando...  
  
Llevo las manos hasta su cabeza y oculto su rostro en ellas, apoyando sus codos en la mesa. La frustración comenzaba a dominarlo y él no llega a ninguna solución. Si tan solo se sintiera en la confianza para decirle algo...  
  
Suspiro cansado, y en aquel suspiro un murmullo se escucho:  
  
- Ray...  
  
Tenía que idear algo para que...  
  
- ¿Que tiene que ver él en todo esto?  
  
Aquella voz le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, casi le daba un infarto. Su corazón había saltado hasta el punto de haber golpeado su pecho, y temblo al reconocer al dueño de ella... Deseo fervientemente que hubiera sido un juego de su mente, una alucinación, nada más que eso...  
  
- ¿Que tiene que ver Ray con tu visita? - pregunto de nuevo aquella voz, confirmandole que no estaba del todo solo..  
  
Levanto su mirada y volteo lentamente para toparse con otra mirada ambarina que lo veía con cierta confusión y suspicacia. Aquella sorpresa de verse descubierto, le hizo olvidar la antipatia que sentía por la chica, los celos que eran provocados al ver como trataba a Ray.  
  
- Sabes que es malo escuchar las conversaciones ajenas - dijo Kai tranquilamente, esta vez sin su tono cortante, haciendo que Mariah se sorprendiera pero a la vez que tomara asiento a su lado  
- Pero tu no estabas hablando con nadie, asi que no interrumpi nada. Y sin embargo sigues sin contestar mi pregunta...  
- ¿Y por que habría de contestarla? - interrumpio Kai  
- En todo caso ¿Por que no la contestas? Es una simple pregunta y no creo que su respuesta te comprometa o si?  
- Y porque tantos deseos en saber la respuesta  
- Porque puedo ayudarte  
  
Esa simple respuesta hizo que la mirada oscura se clavaran en la de la chica. Sorpresa, duda y confusión podía verse claramente en los ojos de Kai... No entendia sus palabras, y sus ojos no mostraban mentira...  
  
- ¿En que puedes ayudarme? - pregunto Kai desconfiado  
- Para saberlo necesitas responderme ¿Que tiene que ver Ray con tu visita?  
- Oigan! - alguien más le salvo de contestar - Chicos!... Olvide por aqui...  
  
Ray aparecio de nuevo por la puerta, y el ver a Mariah sentada a un lado de Kai, le produjo la misma sensación que el verlo con aquella chica de Japón... Claro que sabía que Mariah estaba con Lee, pero eso no le evitaba sentirse asi... Una sonrisa menos brillante aparecio en su rostro.  
  
- Uh!, creo que me equivoque. Lo siento. Ahora los dejare solos.  
  
Ray dio media vuelta y se fue tan rápido como había llegado. Kai lo miro tristemente, algo que no paso desapercibido para Mariah. Ni tampoco el deseo mal disimulado de seguirlo.  
  
- Sabemos que tu no me simpatizas y que yo no te simpatizo - Kai volteo a verla al escucharla - Pero eso no me impide preocuparme por los amigos de Ray...  
- ¿y por eso te preocupas por mi? - pregunto Kai de forma extraña  
- Porque más sería - contesto sin entender todavía la pregunta  
- Estas segura de que en no es por Ray por quien estas tan preocupada y no por mi - dijo directamente y Mariah logro distinguir un fuego en sus ojos... Celos?  
- ¿Que estas trantando de decir? - dijo tranquilamente  
- Lo que es tan obvio para todos  
- ¿Quienes son todos? - volvio a interrogar, sin preocuparse ya por mantener su tono leve  
- Todos son todos. Tus amigos, Tyson, Max, Kenny, Ray...  
- ¿Y que es tan obvio? - pregunto de nuevo la chica esta vez con una ceja levantada, interrumpiendo a Kai antes de que siguieran nombrando a alguien más  
- Que te gusta Ray! - dijo impaciente para luego añadir con un tono más sombrio y frío - Y que a él le gustas.  
  
Mariah lo miro incredula, sin poder creer lo que el chico ruso le decía. Y sin más ni más solto la carcajada, haciendo que aquella mirada oscura centellara aun mas. En cuanto contuvo la risa un poco le pregunto:  
  
- ¿Estas celoso? - dijo con una sonrisa. Kai no contesto - Jamás lo hubiera creido. Pero he de decirte que...  
- Oye, Mariah! - Lee aparecio en la puerta, quedandose extrañado ante la escena frente a sus ojos. Y sin embargo su tono no cambio - ¿Estas lista?. Los muchachos estan listos para partir.  
- Aa! - vacilo viendo de nuevo a Kai, para después mirar de nuevo a Lee y sonreir. Algo que hizo a Lee sonreir - Esta bien. ¿Y Ray?  
- Aun no voy por él  
- Entonces deja que yo vaya. Kai - el chico, cuya mirada había estado fija en la mesa desde que Lee aparecio, miro una vez más aquellos ojos ambarinos - ¿Vendras?  
  
No solo fue Kai el sorprendido, Lee también lo estaba. Aquella antipatia que ella parecia tenerle se había esfumado y una gran sonrisa aparecio en sus labios, dejando aun más extrañados a ambos chicos. Kai estaba confundido ante aquel tono amable de la chica.  
  
- No - dijo prontamente  
- ¿Estas seguro? - pregunto Mariah significativamente  
- Si  
- En ese caso, creo que deberias despedirte de Ray. Esta en la cocina.  
  
La chica señalo el pasillo, y sin saber exactamente como, Kai se levanto y salio pronto de la habitación. Lee fijo su mirada en Mariah, quien a su vez veía fijamente el lugar donde Kai había salido. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros, en cuanto el rostro de Mariah volteó, una sonrisa aparecio.  
  
- ¿Por que ese cambio tan repentino de actitud? - pregunto mientras ayudaba a Mariah a ponerse de pie  
- Digamos que si Ray es feliz yo también lo estare. Además debo devolver el favor que le debo.  
- Sabes que no entiendo nada de lo que dices - replico Lee - ¿A que favor te refieres?  
  
Como respuesta obtuvo un delicado beso en sus labios. La sonrisa de Mariah le confundio aun más  
  
- Porque sin él, ni tu, ni yo, estariamos ahora juntos - Lee acaricio la mejilla de la chica frente a él, entendiendo lo que queria decirle - Y ahora empiezo a pensar que Kai no es tan frío como parece, sí, tal vez es un poco antipatico, reservado y todo lo demás. Pero creo que con Ray todo será diferente.  
- De nuevo no te estoy entendiendo  
- No tienes que hacerlo, tu solo ayudame  
- ¿Y como voy ayudarte si ni siquiera se lo que tramas? - pregunto Lee con el entrecejo fruncido  
- Si quieres a Ray me ayudaras  
- ¿Y que tiene que ver Ray en todo esto?  
- ¿Vas a ayudarme?  
- Sabes que si, pero...  
- Entoces pronto lo sabras  
  
Mariah no dijo más y tomando la mano de su novio, salio de la habitación. Sin embargo tenía otros planes en mente.  
  
Ray lavaba los trastes sin poner mucha atención a lo que hacía. Aun seguia extrañado por la escena de Kai y Mariah, sabía a la perfección que Kai no era de la devoción de Mariah, asi que el verlos juntos sin estarse molestando o mirando de forma fulminante era totalmente extraño.  
  
La presencia de alguien le distrajo, cual sería su sorpresa al voltear y encontrarse con aquella mirada rojo-oscuro que lo veía desde la puerta de la cocina. Instintivamente sonrio, y le sorprendio de ver una ligera sonrisa en aquel rostro frío... Pero esta vez era una sonrisa diferente, ¿Sincera?... Tal vez.  
  
- ¿Que haces Kai? - pregunto tranquilamente, saltando del pequeño escalon al que estaba subido  
  
El silencio de Kai le perturbo. Mientras que el joven ruso, no tenía ni idea de como comenzar. Había ido ahi para despedirse, sin embargo en cuanto vio la sonrisa le pareció aun más difícil el decirle adios. No había ido hasta ahi para después irse como si nada. No, tenía que decirle...  
  
- Ray - dijo en voz baja pero escuchado a la perfección por el joven chino  
- ¿Que sucede Kai?  
- Oye, Ray. Vas a venir - Mariah aparecio en la puerta - Ya te estamos esperando. Creo que ya terminaste, no?  
- Si, ya termine  
- Genial! Oye. Kai ¿Por que no nos acompañas?  
  
Kai volteo a verla en cuanto escucho la pregunta. ¿que acaso no le había dicho que no? Y entonces porque estaba insistiendo de nuevo... Era alguna treta, algún plan para humillarlo... No, no, el no pensaba ir, no cuando esa chica no se le despegaria a Ray, y él no podría soportarlo... No...  
  
- Si - dijo finalmente... La sonrisa de Ray le había convencido. Aquel brillo en sus ojos le había hecho decir si, sin que se diera cuenta. ¡Cuanto poder tenía el chico chino sobre él!  
  
La felicidad de Ray era indescriptible. Podia ser cierto que iba a pasar todo el día con Kai...  
  
Poco después los todos los chicos caminaban rumbo a la feria. Kai seguia sorprendido de ver como Mariah iba a un lado de Lee y platicaba animadamente con él. Hasta el frente iban Gary y Kevin... Eso dejaba a Ray y Kai hasta el final.  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? - pregunto de repente Ray, sacando de su asombro a Kai, y volteandolo a ver.  
  
Kai miro aquellos ojos ambarinos y volteo a ver a Mariah, que todavía seguia platicando con Lee. ¿Era un buen momento para decirle?  
  
- Yo... bueno... yo... es solo... que...  
  
Ray se extraño del tartamudeo de Kai. Nunca antes lo había visto asi. Sin embargo antes de que Kai hablara, los demás se detuvieron y vieron frente a ellos la feria. Bueno o malo, eso libro a Kai de contestar.  
  
Los ojos rojo-oscuro estaban fijos en la nada. Kai estaba sentado en una banca, sosteniendo la servilleta de lo que había sido un helado. No había pasado lo que tanto había temido. Le sorprendia ver que Mariah pasaba todo su tiempo con Lee. Eso le permitia estar todo el tiempo con Ray. Algo que le agradaba, pero que también provocaba que se le hiciera cada vez más dificil decirle todo lo que queria decirle.  
  
Y ahora estaba sentado, ahi, solo, tratando de hacer que las palabras salieran de su boca. Había rehusado ir a que le leyeran la fortuna, en compañia de Ray. ¿Por que? Porque ya queria deshacerse de ese peso que no le dejaba disfrutar la presencia del chico chino. Porque simplemente queria ser capaz de verlo a los ojos y decirle cuando le queria... Sin embargo otra pequeña cosa no le permitia estar concentrado. Ya que él no había querido ir, y Lee tampoco, Mariah había acompañado a Ray. Asi que inconscientemente su mirada estaba fija en el camino por donde ellos habían desaparecido.  
  
- ¿Que haces? - se escucho una voz detrás de él. Y volteo encontrandose con una mirada que lo veía con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Nada - Lee se sento a su lado. Y ambos se quedaron en silencio. O al menos hasta que:  
- Hola!! - aquella voz le saco de sus pensamientos y levantando la vista, se topo con una de las imagenes que más celos le traía. Mariah sujetaba a Ray del brazo, y ambos se veían muy contentos.  
  
Kai no pudo soportarlo. Se levanto de improvisto y antes de que pudiera decir "Me voy". Mariah se le adelanto.  
  
- Lee. Vamos a comprar un helado, si? - Mariah solto a Ray, y se acerco a Lee, sonriendole y con mirada suplicante.  
- Esta bien. ¿Que tal les fue?  
- Luego te lo contare - contesto una chica impaciente. haciendo que Lee sonriera.  
  
Lo que siguio, dejo a Kai sorprendido. Lee levanto una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Mariah, y poco después un ligero beso unio sus labios. Mariah sujeto el brazo de Lee, y lo arrastro hasta que no se vieran más. Kai volteo a ver a Ray, en cuanto sintió como este le miraba. Y se sorprendio aun más de ver la sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
- ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ir a que te lean tu suerte?. Vamos, será divertido.  
  
Kai no dijo nada y siguio a Ray, todavía confundido... ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de ver?. O tal vez era tanto su deseo que ahora estaba creyendo que era verdad... No podía quedarse con la duda.  
  
- ¿Que fue todo eso? - pregunto al fin  
- ¿Que fue, que? - pregunto a su vez Ray, sin detenerse  
- Ese beso...  
- Aa!... Eso! - exclamo Ray alegremente - Lee y Mariah son novios.  
- ¿Novios? - repitio Kai sin creerlo  
- Si... Mira, ahi esta!  
  
Ray sujeto a Kai del brazo y lo llevo frente al pequeño puesto que había un poco más enfrente. Una joven mujer les atendió, y poco después ambos se marchaban, con Kai llevando un papel que aun no desdoblaba.  
  
Había sido un día agitado. Habían visitado todos los lugares y juegos que ahi estuvieran. Perdieron a Gary y Kevin desde el principio, y por eso solo estaban ellos cuatro. Y ahora que Mariah y Lee se habían marchado, solo quedaban ellos dos.  
  
- ¿Desde cuando son novios? - pregunto Kai, cuando ambos estaban sentados, haciendo que Ray le mirara.  
- Ellos?... Hace poco. Antier, creo - dijo Ray con una gran sonrisa  
- ¿Estas triste? - pregunto de repente, haciendo que Ray dejara de sonreir  
- ¿Por que?  
- Porque tu quieres a Mariah - aseguro Kai desviando su vista hacia sus piernas, y jugando con el papel que llevaba entre sus manos.  
- Como una hermana, si. Y estoy feliz de que ella sea feliz. Pero no la quiero de otra manera. Es parte de mi familia. Al igual que Lee, Gary, Kevin... Incluso también Tyson, Kenny, Max y también tu.  
  
Kai volteo a verlo sorprendido, siendo recibido con una sonria deslumbrante.  
  
- ¿Tyson? - pregunto tratando de no ruborizar ante la mirada  
- Si, incluso Tyson... Aunque es un poco gloton, y a veces algo desorientado, pero es un gran chico. Al igual que Max, que también es muy alegre y amable. Su personalidad se me hace demasiado divertida.  
- ¿Te gusta Max? - pregunto un Kai celoso. Al escuchar como se referia al chico rubio. Ray solo atino a reirse, de manera melodiosa y llamativa, haciendo que toda furia se esfumara.  
- ¿De donde sacaste esa idea tan descabellada?... No, a mi no me gusta Max.  
  
Ray siguio sonriendo, aun cuando no entendía el porque la mirada rojo- oscura se había vuelto aun más penetrante. Como si estuviera apunto de decirle algo importante pero sin que las palabras escaparan de su boca.  
  
- ¿Que sucede Kai? - pregunto un Ray preocupado - Has estado actuando muy extraño.  
- Yo...  
  
Era su oportunidad. Y sin embargo ¿Por que le costaba trabajo decirle todo lo que queria decirle?... Simple. Porque nunca antes había tenido que expresar sentimientos a nadie, sentimientos tan profundos y verdaderos jamás habían sido para él importantes. Y ahora que tenía a la persona dueña de su verdadero sentir y no podía decirle cuanto sentía por él... Si no lo hacía, lo perdería.  
  
- Porque no lees tu fortuna. Siempre tiene algo que te ayuda a tomar una decisión.  
  
Kai obedecio al instante. Abrio el papel con manos lentas. Y las palabras impresas en él, llamaron su atención...  
  
"Las palabras no son necesarias para decir todo lo que quieres decir. Has lo que dicte tu corazón y verás que nunca te equivocaras"  
  
Sintió un suave roce en su mejilla, y ligeramente volteo encontrandose con el intenso cabello negro, que acariciaba su rostro, ahora que Ray se había inclinado ligeramente para leer el papel. Era una maravillosa sensación, y un placentero sentir...  
  
- Vaya! - exclamo en cuanto se levanto un poco, y buscaba entre sus ropas - Creo que suena más raro que el mío. Ni siquiera lo comprendo.  
  
Kai había dejado de escuchar sus palabras. Había quedado hechizado, deslumbrado y maravillado ante la hermosa persona que tenía frente a él. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras le ayudaron. Eso era lo que necesitaba, y mientras Ray estaba buscando quien sabe que... Se decidio.  
  
- ¡Aqui esta! - dijo alegremente Ray, levantando un papel y sin notar como Kai se le acercaba.  
  
Ray estaba concentrado en leer su papel, que al levantar la vista. Vio el rostro de Kai, tan cerca, que pudo percibir su inconfundible aroma... Para después sentir el suave contacto sobre sus labios. Sorprendido, pero emocionado, Ray cerro sus ojos, escuchando unicamente como su corazón parecia acelerarse, sintiendo como sus mejillas empezaban a tomar cierto color rojizo, mientras que el calor le recorría y un estremecimiento lo envolvía...  
  
Sin embargo aquel dulce placer no duro mucho. Ese contacto había sido momentaneo, lo suficiente para despertar en él sensaciones indescriptibles y a la vez que muchas cosas comenzaban a revelarse. Pero no se habia prolongado, ni mucho menos se había profundizado... Había sido un simple contacto...  
  
Abrió los ojos rápidamente sin que su corazón, se desacelerara, ni que sus mejillas recobraran el color normal. Y se encontro con aquella mirada rojo- oscura, que tanto le había perturbado desde la primera vez que le había visto... Pero ahora era diferente, había algo en aquella mirada que mostraba su cambio. ¿Que era?...  
  
Pero Ray no tenía tiempo de tratar de responderse... Sus ideas y emociones comenzaban a reaccionar, a recordar y sobre todo a descubrir cientos de nuevos sentimientos, que antes no habían sido atendidos.  
  
Kai, por su parte, no perdía detalle de cada una de las expresiones de Ray, aunque no eran muchas. Parecía distante, pensativo, ensimismado... ¿Era eso una muestra de rechazo?... Esperaba que con eso hubiera sido suficiente, que con ese pequeño beso le hubiera dado a entender lo que sentía... Pero ahora se sentía capaz de hablar... Y después de tomar aire, y armarse de valor, en un susurro casi imperceptible, dijo:  
  
- Yo te quiero...  
  
Simples y sencillas palabras, que bien pudieron haber pasado desapercibidas, pero el agudo oído del joven chino las captó, cada una de ellas, y con tal sentimiento que algo en su interior se agito... Una alegría descontrolada y desconocida apareció... ¡¿Era, acaso, que estaba soñando?!  
  
Aquel gesto, en el rostro de Ray, fue malinterpretado por Kai. Quien inmediatamente lo relaciono con repulsión y rechazo. Sin ver al chico junto a él, se levantó, y fue cuando sintió la cálidez sobre su brazo. Sin ver a su lado, se dejo caer en la banca de nuevo. Se preguntaba el porque seguia ahi, y cuando se disponía a levantarse. Aquella cálidez lo envolvió de nuevo, y unos suaves dedos acariciaron su rostro, colocandose en sus mejillas, obligandolo a voltear. Quedo prendado con la brillante mirada ambarina que lo veía ¿Feliz?...  
  
No tuvo tiempo de contestarse... Volvió a sentir un dulce contacto sobre sus labios, esta vez más decidido, más profundo, más placentero... Su boca se abrio dejando pasar la lengua de Ray, haciendolo estremecer de placer y satisfacción. Su sabor era algo que el nunca hubiera imaginado, era algo que jamás hubiera creído sentir...  
  
Aquella sensación maravillosa pronto termino. Ray se separo con una ligera sonrisa adornando su rostro, y haciendo que Kai lo mirara extrañado.  
  
- Al fin te encontre! - exclamo el chico chino de forma alegre, emotiva y sincera.  
- ¿Que? - pregunto Kai sorprendido  
  
Pero Ray se limito a observarlo, al parecer, sin intenciones de contestarle. Por el contrario, levanto el papel y se lo entrego. Un Kai extrañado, lo sostuvo y lo leyo con calma...  
  
"Tu busqueda pronto terminara... Aquello que tanto has buscado, pronto aparecera. Ya lo has encontrado, ahora debes esperarar que él te encuentre a ti."  
  
Kai seguia sin entender. Al parecer, Ray lo notó porque con su gran sonrisa dijo:  
  
- La razón por la cual fui a Japón, es porque me sentía triste. Creí que era porque extrañaba a mis amigos. Estando allá me sentí muy feliz y creí que la razón era porque los veía de nuevo. Pero no era el verdadero motivo. Después de que regrese, esa extraña sensación no se alejo, y me sentí aun más triste y desolado que antes. Y entonces apareciste tu. Y ahora todo esta claro.  
  
Kai lo miro en silencio. Su alegría no podía expresarse con palabras, porque no existian palabras para decirle lo que queria decirle... Pero bien recordaba que una palabra no es necesaria. Se acerco lentamente a los labios que tanto ansiaba probar de nuevo... Y antes de llegar a su objetivo... Escucho las palabras que más feliz le harían en la vida.  
  
- Te quiero...  
  
Sus labios unidos en un nuevo beso, esta vez con un Kai ansioso por recorrer y saborear la boca de Ray... Si esa era la felicidad, que egoista había sido su abuelo al negarsela... Negarle algo tan maravillosa y placentero como lo que ahora estaba viviendo. Eso era más de lo que había pensado encontrar, más de lo que creyo sentir... Era sencillamente un sentimiento tan puro y magnifico que nunca antes le había sido brindado... Ni siquiera por su abuelo.  
  
Aquel dulce beso, en un principio, no había perdido la dulzura, simplemente se había vuelto más profundo, con sus protagonistas mostrando su deseo y su anhelo... Ellos no necesitaban respirar, se tenían el uno al otro. Su sabor y su cálidez les era suficiente... ¿Que más podían pedir?  
  
***************  
  
- ¿Estas seguro Kai? - pregunto un Ray nervioso.  
  
En respuesta, Kai sujeto su mano y con delicadeza le invito a entrar a la gran mansión. El angosto camino que llevaba desde la entrada principal, hasta la entrada de la casa, se le hizo eterno a Ray, y a cada paso que daba, su nerviosismo aumenta. Y para calmarlo, un suave apreton de manos le indicaba que todo estaba bien.  
  
Después de aquel maravilloso día. Kai había decidio pasar unos dias con Ray en su pueblo... Debía admitir que se divirtió, como nunca antes. Los amigos de Ray lo trataron maravillosamente, y con ellos se divirtió en grande. No podía negarlo!... Aun más placentero era tener a Ray todo el tiempo a su lado, y era gratificante, verlo todos los dias... Mariah había aceptado que se quedara en casa, su antipatia, hacia él, parecia haberse esfumado, al ver que Ray sonreía mucho más que antes, y lo hacía de manera mucho más feliz...  
  
Sus amigos no había preguntado nada acerca de su relación. Varias veces los habían pillado besandose en el patio trasero, e incluso en la calle. Y a nadie le molestaba eso, todos conocían a Ray desde que era pequeño, y lo apreciaban mucho. Después de unos días, también apredieron a querer a Kai... Y esos dias habían sido vacaciones para el joven ruso... Pero era hora de volver a casa. Parte de su decisión era que llevaria a Ray a su casa, para que pasaran tiempo juntos... Y también para presentarlo formalmente frente a su abuelo.  
  
Era de esperarse, que Mariah, se opusiera totalmente a su partida. Había peleado para que Ray se quedara con ellos. Era un hermano para ella, y no queria dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Después de una discusión "civilizada" con Kai, había cedido de mala gana. Pero con la promesa de que después ellos regresarían... En pocas palabras, una temporada la pasarían en Japón y otra en China... E incluso estaban haciendo planes para viajar. Mientras tanto, Ray estaba nervioso porque sabía a la perfección que no era del agrado de Voltaire... ¿Que pasaría cuando Voltaire lo rechazara?...  
  
No tuvo tiempo de contestarse. Ahora que se daba cuenta estaban frente al despacho de Voltaire. Ray nego con la cabeza, indicandole a Kai que no estaba listo, que esperara. Lastima que el joven ruso, estaba tan o más nervioso que él, y que deseando terminar pronto con eso, se apresuro a abrir la puerta y hacerlo entrar.  
  
Voltaire levanto lentamente la cabeza para mostrar una mirada indiferente a los chicos que estaban frente a él. Solto la pluma que sostenía y se recargo totalmente en su asiento. Kai sostuvo la mano de Ray y avanzo lentamente. En cuanto estuvieron más cerca, con su voz fría y serena, algo que contrastaba totalmente con lo que estaba sintiendo, dijo:  
  
- Abuelo!. Te presento a mi novio. Ya conoces a Ray Kon.  
  
La sola mención de la palabra "novio" hizo a Ray enrojecer hasta las orejas. Su mirada se perdio en el piso, deseando que Voltaire no fuera a decirle nada desagradable, porque en ese estado no se sentía capaz de responderle...  
  
- Veo que tomaste la decisión correcta - fue lo único que dijo regresando su vista a los papeles, y apoyandose de nuevo en el escritorio.  
  
Para Kai, eso fue suficiente... No esperaba recibir una total bienvenida, mucho menos una felicitación. Pero con que su abuelo no le dijera nada malo, ni ofensivo, eso era una buena señal. Asi que sin esperar escuchar algo más, Kai dio media vuelta, y regreso sobre sus pasos, llevando a Ray de la mano.  
  
Antes de salir la mirada ambarina, regreso a la persona que estaba sentada en el escritorio. Con aquella mirada agil, logro distinguir una pequeña, casi diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de aquel hombre tan serio y de mirada tan fría... Voltaire se parecia mucho a Kai... O tal vez era al reves... De cualquier forma, era seguro de que su estadía ahi, sería placentera... Y como no, teniendo a la persona que más queria a su lado...  
  
- Ves, todo salió bien. Y ahora vayamos a comer algo. - dijo Kai llamando de nuevo su atención!  
  
Ray sonrio y lo atrajo hacía él para besarlo, al cual Kai respondio amorosamente... Una nueva vida les esperaba, y felices estaban dispuesto a afrontarla, siempre que estuvieran juntos... Los sentimientos que ambos compartían nadie más los entenderia... Eran fascinantes y cálidos... Produciendo que la sonrisa de Ray jamás se esfumara, y que la mirada de Kai no volviera a ser fría...  
  
FIN!!  
  
N/A:  
  
Este es el final... ¿Y bien que les parecio?  
  
Bueno antes de que me contesten debo pedir una sincera disculpa por el retraso del final. Pero la escuela me lleno mi tiempo libre, hasta tal punto que no puede seguir escribiendo... Solo en ocasiones y con poco tiempo...  
  
Espero que este final este a la altura de toda la historia, y que después de tanta espera les haya gustado. Porque me esforce mucho para poder terminarlo, y tenerlo lo más pronto posible. Siendo esta mi primer historia de Beyblade, pues no se como me haya salido... Pero agradezco enormemente a las personas que me acompañaron a lo largo del fic, y que amablemente me hicieron llegar sus opiniones. Para mi fueron muy importantes y me motivaron a terminarlo lo más pronto posible... Aunque fue un poco tarde. Gracias!!!!!! a aquellos que leyeron mi fic, y que ahora se toman un poco de tiempo para leer esto...  
  
Me despido... Nos vemos!!!!!.... Ya saben que cualquier opinion, sugerencia, comentario y demás, sera recibido en gunw02@hotmail.com... Bye!! 


End file.
